Skulls and Bones
by avalanches
Summary: Regan Hamilton had been Leah Clearwater's best friend for her entire life. She thought that there was no one more perfect for Sam Uley than Leah; that is, until Sam's attention shifts to the Hamilton girl. Now, Regan's got to deal with trying to fight the imprint for her Leah's sake. But it's a bit hard when the spirits are telling her she belongs with him. SAM ULEY/OC
1. Prologue

Regan Hamilton was wary of hot days in La Push.

In all her life, only bad things happened on hot days on the reservation. Some instances of this theory included when her father had announced to Regan and her sister that he had met a woman in New York and had fallen in love with her. It had been ninety-six degrees out. The next instance was when her sister told Regan and their mother that she wanted to go live with their dad and step-mother. It had been eighty-nine then. Then there was the whopping hundred degree day, when she had fallen off the bluffs trying to go cliff diving and almost drowned. If it hadn't been for Blake Cooper, one of the marine life scientists from Forks, she would have died.

So, when Regan looked at the thermometer that hung outside the window in the front yard of her house, she wasn't excited for the day's events.

Especially since she was supposed to hang out with Leah today.

Leah Clearwater had been Regan Hamilton's best friend since birth. It was only natural. Sue Clearwater and Tammin Hamilton had been best friends through high school and college. Sue had been nineteen when she had Leah, and Regan's own mother had been twenty. Leah and Regan had grown up together, had gotten through the rough years by each other's side. They were the closest thing to being sisters without actually having the same blood run through their bodies.

Leah wanted to hang out because her boyfriend of two years, Sam Uley, who had proposed three months prior, was "becoming distant." Those were Leah's words anyway. Regan was sure it was a bit hyperbolic, since Sam always seemed just a bit distant in Regans opinion, and Leah leaned more towards the side of overdramatic in the scale of reacting. As Regan pulled on her clothes for the day, she did wonder if the weather outside was an omen. Like maybe Leah wasn't being overdramatic at all. But again, Regan had always recognized Sam in a crowd as the one who looked highly uncomfortable being around people. He was better with groups of two or three. Hell, he had even been weird sometimes when Regan was around. She supposed he just liked to be around Leah and his mother and not many else.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sam. He was nice enough, and he seemed to really like Leah, which was really all a best friend could ask for. However, according to Leah, the Clearwater girl felt as if that was changing. As if Sam suddenly didn't like her as much as he had. "Was he getting cold feet?" "Did he not want to marry her anymore?" These were all questions Leah had cried to Regan the night prior, when she had called Regan in a panic at three in the morning, asking if they could hang out and talk the next day.

That was how Regan found herself driving in her small red buggie to the shore of the beach. Regan saw the ocean before she saw Leah. The waves crashed against the sand in a rhythmic pattern, the white foam dissolving once it hit the sand, burning from the unusual heat of the sun. Regan smiled. The beach was one of her favorite places in the world. It was where she and her mother had gone for their weekly picnics when she was younger. It was where she and Leah had thrown muddy sand at one another. Surely nothing bad could happen here. Surely this whole thing with Sam didn't matter here, in a place as beautiful as La Push. It just wasn't possible. Not today, not the next day.

She saw Leah sitting on a bench next to the bonfire area, arms folded around herself. Leah never sat like that. She always sat with her back straight and arms at her sides, her own personal way of showing people she was confident with herself and didn't think she was weak. Now, she had her arms wrapped around her knees, clad in dark denim jeans, and had her chin resting on her fingers. Regan walked over to where Leah was sitting and plopped down next to her, giving the Clearwater girl a smile.

"Hey, Lee," she said with a grin. When Leah didn't smile back, Regan tried not to let her grin falter. "How about this weather?"

Leah snorted at that, and Regan was happier to see that she was making at least some progress. "We're talking about the weather? Really?"

"Well, I mean, this does only happen like once every five years," Regan replied, gesturing to the sunlight that shone brightly above them. It got quiet then, Regan itching for Leah to start the conversation so she wouldn't have to. She wasn't good with feelings. The only real boyfriend she'd ever had wasn't exactly the best example. They had only dated for five months before he had told her things weren't working out and they had split. Simple as that. Sam and Leah were engaged, for Christ's sake. It wasn't like they were some couple in middle school, skirting around the "I like you, do you like me" act. They were real. And Regan didn't have knowledge of something real like that.

"I don't know what's going on with him, Regan," Leah whispered. She fingered the ring that rested on her hand, twisting it around like it was comforting. "He's been so distant lately. First it was the mysterious sickness. My dad was over at his house every two seconds, it seemed like." Regan vaguely remembered when Harry would excuse himself to go over to Sam's house, claiming that he was helping out the violently ill Uley boy. "And then it was the calling me and telling me he couldn't hang out with me for a while, until he was better. I didn't give a shit if he was sick. He's my fiancé. Isn't the saying sickness and health meaningful to him?" Leah shook her head. "But every time I tried to go down there, my dad would bark orders at me to stay home." Regan remembered this, too. She hadn't ever been around when Leah and Harry had gotten into deep arguments when Harry had prohibited her from visiting Sam until he was ready.

"And then there was the haircut and the five second visits. He stopped by to tell me he was better, he was sorry, and then he went back home. Like I hadn't spent nearly a month wondering what the hell was going on with him. And now, he's only hanging out with me for an hour at most before he runs off into the woods, like some freaking animal." Leah leaned back against the table, sighing. Regan followed her actions, pressing her back against the slightly warm metal. It was silent for another few seconds before Regan heard Leah breathe deeply. "Regan, do you have any idea what's happening to my husband?"

It was the certain way that Leah said "husband" that made Regan's heart clench. Leah knew that this was the man she was going to marry. There was no point in beating around the bush. Even if they weren't technically husband and wife yet, Leah knew that that's what they really were. Soulmates. Regan had remembered the first time Sam had asked Leah out on a date. Leah had known then, too. And there was a dull ache that reminded Regan that she'd never had that in her life.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Leah," Regan promised, reaching over and squeezing her best friend's hand. "You know how crazy Sam is about you." Leah would have to be stupid not to see it. Sam idolized her.

Leah nodded, but it didn't look like she believed a thing Regan said. "Yeah," she said distantly, like she was thinking of something else. "It's just something that's been eating away at me." Leah let out an annoyed snort. "Plus, the only reason Dad let me leave the house was because I basically took a blood oath that I was going to see you and not Sam." She looked at the watch that rested on her wrist. "I should get back before he thinks I've escaped."

"Are you sure?" Regan asked. "I could tell him you were with me the entire time." Leah nodded and gave her a grim smile.

"It's fine, Regan. I just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't treat this like it was no big deal. You made me feel loads better." Leah stood from the bench she was sitting on and Regan held her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun's rays. The Clearwater girl reached down to give Regan a quick hug, sending a tiny smile her way once they pulled away from the embrace.

"I'll see you later, Lee," Regan muttered. Leah nodded before she walked off, starting in the direction of her house. The Clearwaters lived close enough to walk to the beach instead of driving, like Regan had to.

This was turning out to be an awful hot day, like all the others in La Push were. Regan sighed and leaned back against the table, welcoming the warming metal now that she had gotten used to it. Her mind couldn't stop racing, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Sam was avoiding Leah like the plague. Had she done something to piss him off? Had they gotten into an argument? Even so, Regan didn't believe it would drive Sam to ignore Leah. She had never seen someone so adoring as Sam Uley when it came to her best friend.

Just as Regan was relaxing underneath the sun, trying to figure out the new mysterious enigma of Sam Uley, there was a rustling coming from the trees, from where Leah had just exited. Regan sat up, blinking her eyes against the brightness of the sun. She threw her hand over her eyes once more and saw Sam Uley walking towards her, his strides long and purposeful. He was wearing the thinnest tank top she had ever seen, probably due to the weather.

"Speak of the devil," Regan muttered.

Sam had made his way over to where she was sitting, walking past her without so much as a nod. Regan blinked in confusion. That wasn't like Sam at all. Rude was exactly a word anyone used to describe him, and it was certainly out of character from the man who hung out with she and Leah. Once he was a few feet away and Regan truly had time to process that he was dead-set on ignoring her, her annoyance flared.

"Hey!" she called, gaining enough courage to decide to stand up. "Uley. What tree branch crawled up your ass?"

Sam stopped walking, his shoulders going still before they gently started to vibrate. It was the smallest of tremors, but Regan saw them. They moved throughout his muscles like he was a toy and someone had wound him up. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied, his voice deep and dark and unbelievably angry. It almost made Regan turn back.

Almost.

"Like hell you don't," Regan said, marching up to him with steps a lot less cool and calculated than his had been. He was still looking straight ahead as she stood face-to-chest with the humongous man, almost as if he were trying to keep his temper in check by not looking at her. "Leah's been worried sick about you. You know that right? And you've been parading around here like a cowardly little freshman boy."

"You don't know anything," he snarled, snapping his head up to look at her with a look of contempt. The look on his face was filled with such animosity that it made Regan step back in surprise. Like vapor, however, the second he looked at her - really looked at her - his glare softened, turning into something that looked like a mix of shock and wonder. His eyes were wide; his lips lifted, just slightly, at the corners; his face lost the previous anger and hostility it had held. It was the kind of gaze she had seen many times, directed at Leah. The same look of amazement. Regan rose an eyebrow, gluing her hands to her hips as she tried to focus on something that didn't make her feel so uncomfortable.

"Hello?" she snapped, waving her hand in front of his face, which was still frozen in the same expression. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

He simply continued to stare at her, jaw locked and eyes wide with surprise.

"Okay, Uley," she spat out angrily. "You're obviously off your rocker. Just fix things with Leah, alright?"

And with the parting words, Regan stomped away from the man, muttering about how much of an ass he was being. She didn't look back, didn't see how he was staring at her. It was only then that Sam let a small smile spread across his face. He needed to talk to Harry Clearwater about what had happened. About how imprinting might have been rare, but Sam was one of the lucky ones. That he had found her.

"Regan Hamilton," he whispered, the name sounding foreign on his tongue. Foreign, frightening, but wonderful.

Before he talked to Harry, though, he was going to take it all in. All the shock, all the surprise. And then he was going to wonder why he never noticed Regan Hamilton before.


	2. One

Regan watched Seth Clearwater with narrowed eyes as he rolled a tire over to her car. He was a gangly fourteen-year-old with almost no muscle, turning fifteen in a matter of weeks. Watching him roll a tire almost bigger than him made Regan's heart beat nervously. Her mind was already drawing up the worst possible scenarios of the tire flattening Seth like a pancake.

"Please be careful, Seth," Regan said nervously, worrying her lip with her teeth. Seth rolled his eyes in response as Leah snorted out a chuckle from beside her. Seth's older sister couldn't look less concerned with what her brother was doing; she was leaning on an old chair they had in the garage and reading a magazine.

"He'll be fine, Reg. He does this all the time," Leah assured, flipping a page.

That didn't make her feel better.

On her way home from work, she had popped a tire running over a particularly jagged pothole. She had wanted to take it in to a shop, but Seth had been so hopeful when he asked if he could fix it up that she couldn't deny the kid. Plus, she trusted Seth enough to leave her car in good condition. That was before she had actually seen him lifting things three times his weight; now, her heart was racing and she was certain her lip would have a bruise the next morning in the shape of her teeth.

"So, have you talked to Sam lately?" Regan asked Leah, looking over at her best friend and trying to keep a conversation going so she wouldn't stare at Seth like a protective mother.

Leah pursed her lips, nodding, though she didn't look happy about it. She took to playing with her ring again, eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah. He apologized for being so distant, but something seemed off. I don't know if he was being sincere about it." She looked down at her ring again. "But I guess it's a start, right?"

Regan nodded. When she had told Sam to make things better with Leah, she had expected Sam to try a bit harder than just apologizing. She had actually expected him to do nothing short of grovelling at Leah's feet, begging for forgiveness. Still, it was something, at least. Regan nodded again, absentmindedly, and leaned back against the small bench the Clearwaters had in their garage. A tall glass of lemonade sat next to her, looking as inviting as ever. Just as she reached out her hand to grab it, however, she heard something clatter to the ground and heard Seth swear.

"I'm okay," he assured, but it didn't stop Regan's heart from racing wildly in her chest as she looked at his hand, which had a thin line of blood running across it. It wasn't at all a big cut, but Regan still crinkled her nose and debated on telling him that he needed to stop. The last thing she needed was for Seth to break an arm. The wrench that had fallen to the ground was laying dangerously close to his feet, which she just noticed were only clad in socks. She opened her mouth, ready to scold him for not being careful when Leah chuckled again.

"He's a tough little shit, Reg," Leah commented with a grin, noticing the look on Regan's face. Compared to her expression yesterday when Regan had seen her, the grin was a nice sight. It instantly made Leah look younger, happier. It dropped instantly when the garage door opened and none other than Sam Uley walked inside, bending down so he wouldn't hit his head on the threshold.

"Hey, Leah," he said, walking over to her side and giving her a small smile. Leah nodded stoically, her mouth grim once again. Regan saw Sam's hand rest on her shoulder, dig his fingers into it a little bit to massage it. Leah relaxed instantly, giving Sam the tiniest of smiles. The Uley boy glanced over at Regan, the same expression on his face as yesterday. Although today, it looked slightly less amazed. Now, he looked nauseous. "Hey, Regan."

Regan didn't notice how his voice caressed her name, drawing it out and lingering on the last letter, but he noticed. And it made him feel uncharacteristically warm inside. However, he shrugged it off, remembering his promise to himself. He was going to ignore the imprint. He was going to marry Leah, like he had been planning for so long, and he was going to be happy. He wasn't like his father, who had broken every promise he's ever made to Sam's mother. He wouldn't do that to Leah. She was too kind, too good. But his heart still skipped when Regan nodded her head at him and turned back to Seth, wincing every time the kid made a noise that suggested he was hurt.

"Need some help, Seth?" Sam asked, walking from his place at Leah's side. He recognized the car immediately. Leah often borrowed it when they went out on dates. It was a real beauty; Regan had taken good care of it throughout the years. "What happened?"

Regan rolled her eyes, an annoyed look crossing her face. Sam wanted desperately to not feel the twinge of worry that the expression gave him. "Ran over a rocky pothole and popped it. " Regan pouted just the tiniest bit, and it drew Sam's attention to her lower lip for a split second before he focused back on her eyes. "Seth told me he could fix it but I'm worried about the kid breaking a bone. He already nearly crushed his foot."

"Hey!" Seth argued, popping out from behind her bug. "I'm fine, Regan!" The red mark around his forehead from where he had hit it on something underneath her car proved otherwise. Sam chuckled and grabbed the tool from Seth's hand, leaning down so he could show Seth how to do it properly.

Regan rolled her eyes and situated herself in her chair again, making sure she could keep her eyes on Seth while Sam helped him on the car. While Seth nodded, taking in every word Sam said like it was holy gospel, Regan looked at her best friend. She had long since put the magazine down and was watching the two boys, her gaze transfixed on them. Leah smiled softly, lost in her own little world as her hand reached down to twist her engagement ring again. It was a simple gesture, but Regan knew what it meant. This was why Leah fell in love with Sam. Because he did little things like massage her shoulder to help her relax, like helping her brother so he wouldn't get hurt. This was why Leah had picked him, out of everyone else in the world, to be the man she was going to marry.

Regan sighed and took a drink of her lemonade, the familiar creeping feeling of jealousy setting in. She wanted something like that. She wanted that certainty, that obvious love and affection. She hadn't seen it much with her mother and father, hadn't known it really existed until she had seen Harry and Sue that one day in the kitchen when she was younger. She had seen the look Harry had given his wife before he had kissed her forehead. She had seen when Leah had come home, gushing and showing off the ring on her finger because the perfect man had asked her to marry him. And it didn't matter that Regan hadn't believed it could be possible, because in those moments with the Clearwaters, love was possible. Those moments were enough to convince her that love was true and real and when you found it, you should hold onto it.

She wanted someone to argue with, only to forgive minutes later. She wanted someone to hold her hand when she accidentally started walking too close to the cliff's edge when she and Leah went cliff diving. She wanted someone to love her and have enough faith in her to want to marry her. Sam heard her wistful sigh and his mouth fell into a grim line, his arm working a little harder to try and get her tire in the right way.

"Everything okay?" Regan asked, sitting up a little more so she could try and see.

Sam quickly nodded his head. "Should be an easy fix." He said this just as Seth clumsily hit his arm on the side mirrors, letting out a little yelp. Sam wasn't looking, but he could basically see the look of worry on Regan's face and bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Regan eased back a little when she didn't hear Seth saying anything was wrong. "Want to go help Sue in the kitchen?" she asked Leah. It was something to get her mind off the fact that Seth was going to kill himself eventually and it was going to be her demon car's fault.

"You go," Leah said, waving her away. "I'll stay here and watch them." The same look of affection washed over Leah's features, and Regan nodded.

Regan walked through the door of the garage and into the kitchen, a bright yellow little room with only the basics, but still big enough to make her feel like she was home. It was there she found Harry looking for something in the fridge, his entire body nearly taking up the small space between the appliance and the counter. "Oh, hi Harry," Regan said easily with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He had been the father figure in her life when her own had left for New York and had started a new family. "How are you?"

"Good, I suppose. Worried about Leah," Harry replied, chewing on his bottom lip. Regan hadn't assumed that Leah had told her father about the arguments, so she was surprised when she heard the words come out of Harry's mouth. Still, she nodded, agreeing.

"I am too. But you know how she is. She's tougher than nails. She'll get through whatever's going on."

"I suppose." Harry closed the fridge, seemingly not finding anything that looked too interesting. His face was serious once more, and he looked uncomfortable. Before she could question it, her started speaking. "But it's not just Leah I'm worried about. I worry about you constantly. So, don't let anything stop you, okay?"

"Stop me from what?" Regan asked with a cocked head. Harry usually didn't make any sense, but was at least comical about it. This time, there was no trace of amusement or a punch line on his face. It remained stoic.

He shook his head, deciding against telling her. "Grab me those green onions, will you?"

Feeling weird and a little more than confused, Regan absentmindedly nodded and grabbed the onions from their place on the counter. It was then that Sue walked in, and the tension in the room was lifted immediately. Her eyes landed on Regan and lit up happily. "Regan! I didn't know you were here, sweetie." Sue pressed a kiss to Regan's forehead.

Sue Clearwater was, for all intents and purposes, Regan's second mother. She couldn't remember a time when Sue Clearwater wasn't apart of her life. Her own mother probably couldn't remember that little fact either. Sue was a permanent fixture in the Hamilton's family, like the staple that kept them together. She was the one that brought Regan the biggest birthday present and the one that always proudly stated that Regan was like her own child. If anyone asked Regan who she'd like to be when she was older, Sue Clearwater would be the only answer in Regan's mind.

"I'm here, Mama C," Regan joked, slapping the onions in front of Harry. "And ready to help. What would you like me to do?"

Sue smiled affectionately. "You always help me out. You could make those mashed potatoes from your grandma's recipe. I know they're Leah and Seth's absolute favorite and they constantly beg me to get the recipe from you." Grandma Edith had made the best potatoes in La Push. When she had passed away a few years ago, the entire town was at a bit of a loss as to what to do without her. That was when Regan decided, at seven years old standing in her kitchen, that she wanted to make good potatoes like her grandmother.

"It's a family recipe," the Hamilton girl replied. The older woman nodded, but Regan knew she still didn't get what Regan was saying. "You're family, Sue. Maybe not in biology, but definitely where it counts."

Sue kissed her forehead again. "You're going to make me cry," she whispered, pushing Regan towards the stove. "Go make your potatoes, little lady."

"Yes ma'am," Regan joked, winking at Sue.

Regan gathered her ingredients and began washing off the potatoes underneath the water that came out of Sue's tiny sink. When she was done, she placed them in a bowl that Sue had left out for her. She huffed and puffed as she used Sue's potato masher to grind up the tough skins. As she worked, she heard the sound of the garage door opening and looked up to see Sam and Leah walking through the door, Leah smiling affectionately at the older man. It was then that the Hamilton knew everything was alright between the two of them. Maybe not as good as they could have been, but alright. Her breath caught in her throat when Seth walked in from behind them, his hand bandaged.

"Are those your potatoes?" he asked innocently.

"What happened? Jesus, Seth, when I agreed to let you do my tire, I didn't think you would kill yourself."

"It's nothing bad," Seth complained. "I just scraped it, honest." His eyes got wide then. "If I cry, will you feel bad and give me extra?" he asked, gesturing to the pot of potatoes.

Regan rolled her eyes and nodded. "Let me just finish stirring it."

She should have paid closer attention. She guessed she was still focused on the fact that Seth had a bandage around his hand and that her car had done it. It was the only explanation for why she decided to grip the side of the extremely hot pot so she could stir the potatoes inside. The burning started instantly.

She let out a yelp of pain, pulling her fingers away from the pan and clutching them to her chest. Sam, who had been talking to Leah quietly from behind Seth, was by her side in an instant, reaching out for her hand. "Are you alright?" he demanded, inspecting her hand. She could already feel the burning throb of her fingers and wished she had some ice.

"Yeah," she managed. "The pan just burned me."

He brought her to the sink and turned on the cold water, running her hands underneath it. "You should be more careful," he said angrily. He didn't know why he was angry. Maybe because he had felt his heart drop when she had touched the pot, or maybe because it didn't take him less than a second to forget Leah was standing next to him when he saw Regan was hurt. He supposed he was more angry with himself.

"It's not my fault," Regan said, even though it was. She tugged her hand out of his grip and gave him a glare. "I'm fine," Regan said slowly, in annoyance at Sam's frustration. The werewolf sighed and opened up the freezer, grabbing a pack of frozen peas so she could keep it held against her fingers. "Thanks," she said quietly. He didn't reply.

Leah didn't waste a second. After she checked again with Regan to make sure she was alright, she rushed for the spoon and served some for herself and Sam. Seth was quick to follow in her footsteps, grabbing as much as he could and piling the mashed potatoes onto his plate. He was nice enough to grab Regan a plate and he handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Seth. Will you go tell Harry and Sue that they're ready?" Regan rearranged the bag of peas sitting on her finger.

Minutes later, the Clearwaters and the two outsiders were sitting in the living room, eating Regan's potatoes and some soup Sue had made earlier. Though, as Sam observed how Regan acted with the family, he decided that he was the only outsider here. Regan fit into the Clearwater family like a glove. She joked with Seth, she shared secrets with Leah, she let Sue absentmindedly braid her hair, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek when he said her potatoes tasted the best they ever had. She was an important member of their family. Sam felt his own throat close when he thought about is father doing any of the things Regan was doing. He wouldn't be caught dead laughing with his son, or giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. So with Regan brought the sadness.

He also couldn't help but imagine it. Imagine her with a family, kissing her kids goodnight and sending them off to school with personal notes in their lunch boxes. And when he thought of that, he thought how it would feel to be apart of Regan's family. To come home and hold her in his arms after a long day at work. So with Regan brought the unreachable hope.

Because he knew with Regan, also came Leah.

Leah Clearwater, the girl he loved, the girl who had made him feel something other than sadness. Leah Clearwater, the girl who was doomed the second Sam had looked into Regan's eyes. He felt guilty, sad, and happy all at once. He wondered how anyone could feel these types of emotions.

"What happened, Regan?" Sue asked, gesturing to the bag of peas and breaking Sam out of his thoughts. Regan shrugged, moving the bag of peas.

"Burned myself making potatoes," Regan replied easily, giving Sue a smile. "Nothing your homemade salve can't fix." Sue just rolled her eyes but promised the brunette that she'd get her some before she left.

"My girls are growing up," Sue said after a pause. "I can't believe this. Leah's getting married. Regan's starting at Forks community college in three months. It's all going too fast."

With thoughts of the future brought up what Regan wanted to do. She had sometimes spent nights on end, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell she wanted to do with her life. What was she passionate about? Leah had always been clear - she wanted to do something with animals. She wanted to get married to Sam and maybe become a vet. Regan had no clue. It was just another thing she had to worry about. Still, she smiled at Sue and shoved a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

"Don't worry, Mama C," Regan told her, patting her knee. "Leah's the only one that's going to be getting married for a while. I've been told that I'm not allowed until I'm thirty."

"Damn right," Sue chuckled. "Let's make it thirty-five instead."

"Age doesn't mean anything," Leah murmured, looking up at Sam with a warm smile. "When you find him, you just know. I was just lucky, I guess." Regan didn't miss the look Sam gave Harry, and furrowed her eyebrows together. Sam just placed a kiss on Leah's head, his own crinkled in concentration.

Regan tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She often felt like Leah had her life together while her own life was a rollercoaster only heading towards the ground. Leah knew what she wanted to do in life. She was getting married to the one. She was already looking at houses to buy. She already had kid names picked out. She already had a job interview lined up at the animal shelter in Forks.

Regan wondered if she would ever have that for herself.

As Regan ate, much quieter than before, Sam tightened his grip around Leah, trying to convince himself that the imprint could be ignored.


	3. Two

Regan looked between the two types of cups, staring hard at the green plastic cups before her eyes switched over to the black ones. Both were a good deal, but she wasn't sure which one Seth would prefer. She wasn't exactly an expert when it came to fifteen year-olds. Would he think black was boring? Would he think green was too childish?

"Jesus, Regan, it isn't that hard to pick out party things for the kid," Leah grumbled from beside Regan. Sam stood next to Leah, his huge frame taking up nearly half the isle. He had been adamant on coming with the two to pick out things for Seth's birthday party that Saturday. Regan didn't know why he would voluntarily want to do it, but she figured that he wanted to show Leah that he was still sure on his decision to marry her. Unfortunately, that meant Leah hadn't left his sight since then. It was getting just the slightest bit annoying. "I mean, it's not a space shuttle code."

Regan turned and gave Leah an eye-roll. "It's Seth's fifteenth birthday! We have to make sure that everything is set up nicely." The wheels in Regan's head turned as they passed by disposable cameras. Sue would kill her if she didn't get them so she could keep the pictures and look back on them. "And we have to get cameras for when Seth opens the gift Sue got him."

Sue and Harry had decided to get Seth a new laptop for his fifteenth birthday. Seth was still having to use the ancient dinosaur of a computer that the Clearwaters kept in their office room, and the old computer took nearly thirty minutes to open a search page. With his new laptop, he could get on the Internet within a few seconds. Leah and Sam had decided to get Seth a variety of new clothes from their trip to Port Angeles the previous weekend, and Regan had picked up her own little present for Seth that came in the form of a new speaker and a big bowl of her mashed potatoes.

Regan looked back at the two cup selections and grabbed the green ones, tossing them into the basket she was pushing. She immediately picked paper plates the same color and threw them in next to the cups, making sure to get at least three cameras from the wall once she was done with all the basic necessities of a party. Leah muttered something underneath her breath that vaguely sounded like "thank God" as Regan moved to the next isle, looking at all the candies they had.

"You didn't have to come," Regan said in a sing-song voice, picking up some of Seth's favorite candy.

"You wouldn't shut up about your damn cups," Leah replied, helping Regan out and grabbing sour gummy worms, which Seth could eat his body weight in. "Plus, I know Mom would have killed me if I let you do this by yourself."

Leah returned to Sam's side and grabbed his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Sam desperately wished she didn't see the look of worry that crossed his features. Every day he ignored the imprint, it got harder and harder to do so. He tried to remember some key little detail that would suddenly make it easier for him, but none of the tribe members before him had ever bothered to deny it. They had accepted the fact that their soulmate was chosen for them with open arms. Sam had a harder time with that. He also had a hard time pretending holding Leah's hand gave him the same amount of joy that it had before. Now, all he felt was empty.

Regan pulled out her wallet and handed Leah a couple of bucks. "If you want, you can go get some food across the way. I'll be in here for at least another twenty minutes." Leah accepted the money happily, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before she sauntered off towards the doors of the building, her long hair flowing behind her.

Sam didn't want to leave Regan, but it was the right thing to do. He was engaged to Leah. He remembered the earful he had gotten from Harry Clearwater the night before, telling him how he had to end things with Leah immediately. That the imprint couldn't be ignored. Sam didn't want to believe it. He wanted to hate Regan's guts. She had gone and ruined everything.

His thoughts, of course, changed when she gave him a confused smile. He realized that he liked it a lot more than he'd care to admit.

"You can head out with Leah if you want," Regan commented. "Though while you're here, do you mind reaching those streamers for me?" When she raised her arm to point at the black paper, the bottom of her shirt slowly slid up. Unintentionally, his eyes followed the fabric of Regan's tee before he snapped himself out of it. It was the stupid imprint, making him think these things. He'd never looked at Regan that way before, when she used to hang out with him and Leah. Why did some wolf legend have to change that?

Still, he reached up and grabbed the party streamers she was pointing at. When he handed them to her, the smile she gave him was blinding and made the own corners of his lips twitch.

He would admit to himself that Regan was beautiful. Even before it was heightened by his weird werewolf attraction to her, Regan Hamilton was one of the more beautiful girls Sam had ever seen. Ever since the imprint, he had been comparing her to Leah, finding differences between the two and trying to convince himself that Leah had qualities that Regan didn't. Now that he was alone with the Hamilton girl, he could easily see that while Leah had little things that made him smile, so did Regan. Her hair was constantly curling at the bottom, no matter how many times she ran a flat iron over it. She had a small mole on the tip of her index finger, which he noticed when she reached up to grab some gaudy plastic utensils that matched the even gaudier cups she had chosen. Her eyes looked too big for her face, but somehow it fit her. These were all things that Leah didn't have.

And then he realized he was comparing them again, and quickly tried to quiet his mind.

"Thanks. Are you going to Seth's party?" Regan questioned, trying to keep up conversation so they didn't fall into an awkward silence. She pushed her cart, picking up different party favors she seemed to like. Sam trailed behind, his stance stiff. He reminded Regan of an uncomfortable father when they learned they were forced to take their daughter to pick out a doll. The look of horror on his face nearly mirrored her own father's when her mother had sent him to the outlets in Seattle to let Regan pick out a Barbie. She didn't think it was supposed to be amusing, but her lips curled upwards in a smile despite that.

Sam nodded as Regan grabbed tablecloths. Leah had been adamant on Sam coming, even getting Sue to request his presence at the party. Harry Clearwater had been trickier than that. Sam had no clue what Harry wanted from him. He had been sending him mixed signals ever since he imprinted on Leah's best friend. Harry didn't want her daughter hurt, but he didn't want Regan to miss out on the wonderful feeling it felt to be loved. Unknown to Harry, every time he brought it up, Sam felt a little more of himself cave in. He had no idea what to do.

But Sam convinced himself he would be fine. He didn't need Regan before he phased, and he didn't need her now. She wasn't a necessity in his life.

"First we have Seth's birthday party, and then Sue's and sooner or later..." Regan's voice trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. They both knew what she was going to say, though. Sooner or later was the wedding. A day Sam had once dreamed of and was now dreading, all because of the woman standing less than three feet in front of him. "I'm excited for it," Regan said weakly. Before he could stop it, a glare spread across his face.

Sam wanted to hit something. He knew he was being a bit too harsh (and his stomach had twisted painfully when he'd seen the hurt in her eyes for that split second), but it was too close to home for comfort. He convinced himself that he was just keeping her away. But the sad look was still in her eyes, and he felt like the worst kind of scum.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered. Regan's head lifted to look at him curiously, and his heart stuttered involuntarily underneath the deep gaze of her brown eyes. "I'm just stressed about it."

Regan nodded, placing her hand on his arm. She didn't know why she had done it, but it seemed right at the time. The boy twice her height looked down at the soft appendage on his skin, felt the softness of her hand and fought to hold back the aching feeling in his chest from where his heart clenched painfully. This was the sadness. Having the most wonderful woman in his possession but fighting the feeling that maybe she wasn't the most wonderful. That maybe someone else had somehow taken her place. In his inner turmoil, he had completely forgotten that being a werewolf meant that your body was constantly burning off fat, sped up double time, and that made the skin covering his bones at least ten degrees warmer.

"Sam, are you alright? You're burning up." Without warning, which Sam thought was very unfair, her small fingers pressed to his forehead, trying to take his temperature.

Sam jolted away, her fingers falling away into the empty air. "I'm fine. This is normal," he said, trying to ignore the tingles in his stomach. He had never felt that way when Leah had touched him. He couldn't even find the words to describe it. Was this what Harry had been talking about? The pure feeling of happiness when you saw her, safe and at peace?

Regan gave him a look but saw no lie in his expression. "I believe you," she replied, giving him a small smile to try and distract herself from the weird fluttering in her stomach. She had never gotten nervous butterflies around Sam. "If you don't mind, can I ask you something without making you angry?"

Sam let out a small chuckle and a slight smirk. The sight of it made Regan's skin prickle. Had she ever actually taken a good look at Sam when he was happy? He was always uncomfortable, it seemed. Now, it was different. Like he was finally at peace. "That seems to be the ultimate challenge lately, but I'll certainly try."

Regan smiled, trying to form the words in her head as she reached forward and picked up an embarrassing party hat she was definitely going to make Seth wear. "Are you and Leah alright now? Or are you having second thoughts? Because Leah's my best friend, Sam, and I can't stand to see her hurt."

Sam sighed deeply, his breath fanning across Regan's face as she turned to look at him. He wasn't surprised that she had noticed his behavior. Before he had phased and life had gotten so messy, anyone could see that Leah was the one for him. Hearing it come from Regan, though, was different. Not because she was his imprint but because she was Leah's best friend. The person who was supposed to have Leah's best interest at heart.

He opened his mouth to give her an answer, but before he could utter even a word or give any explanation, Leah had walked back into the small store, two bags of food in her hand. "I got all of us a little something. Are you almost done?" she asked Regan, handing the bags of food to Sam. Regan couldn't help but frown at Leah's timing. She realized she had been hanging on the silence Sam had offered, waiting for his answer. It was like she needed to know.

Regan nodded, figuring the opportunity to as Sam was lost. "I think so. Do we have wrapping paper for the laptop?"

"Yeah, I think we have some left over from Christmas." At Regan's exasperated look, Leah sighed. "Look, the kid's getting a laptop. I'll take the damn thing back to the store if he complains about wrapping paper with Santa on it."

Regan let out a laugh, supposing that for once, Leah had made a good point. She ignored Leah's protests when she announced that there were still a few more isles she needed to hit to make sure she had everything for Seth's party; luckily, the food shut her up a bit. Leah was currently trying to shove the hamburger she had bought into her mouth, much to the amusement of the company she was with. As ketchup dripped down her chin, Sam wondered how he couldn't be completely infatuated with her any longer.

Unfortunately, he knew the answer came in the form of a twenty-year-old girl who his ancestors decided to pair him off with like they were his own personal matchmakers.

Once the trio was done shopping, to which Leah rejoiced, they found themselves driving around Port Angeles. It was rare that they got to go, but with such a big order of food, Sue had been sure the little market in Forks wouldn't carry everything they needed. Leah was determined to enjoy her time spent in the city.

They were currently driving through one of the nicer neighborhoods in Port Angeles. Leah was clinging to the glass on Regan's window, her eyes wide with delight. "Sam," Leah breathed, staring at the gorgeous houses. "Can't you picture it? In less than a few months, we'll be looking at houses and registering at stores for wedding gifts."

The silence in the car was deafening, but Leah didn't notice.

Sam didn't know what was going to happen in five months' time. He wanted to believe that he could get past this, that he would still have the same plans he did three weeks ago, before everything had gotten so screwed up. But he knew any woman standing at the alter that wasn't Regan wouldn't feel right. He would just be lying to himself. It was the same old argument with his inner thoughts, time and time again.

And the thought of Leah standing up there in a beautiful white gown, smiling like the sun would never stop shining while he was trying to figure out if he was even going to marry her made his chest feel empty.

They drove past the neighborhood and into the center of the town, bustling with people. Regan smiled when she saw Leah, eyes bright like a child, staring out of her window. This was why Regan loved Leah. Everything amazed her. Even the little things who no one would think to appreciate, Leah did. Leah was the furthest thing from selfish that there ever was. Regan just hoped Leah always stayed like that, in a constant state of wonder. Minutes later, Regan found herself driving past the familiar beginning of the forest trees leading down to Forks and ultimately, La Push. The scenery was as familiar to the three as the backs of their hands.

And while Port Angeles was glittering and exciting, Leah knew that she couldn't live there. It just wasn't home. She would always miss the excited feeling in her chest that the drive back to her home gave her. It was the same feeling she felt when she was with Sam. That she was finally where she belonged.

In Leah's life, it was obvious that Seth was favored more. She didn't mind. In fact, she understood. He was the baby. He was the clumsy one who always needed to be protected because he always got hurt. There was always that shred, the tiny sliver of something a little extra that was given to Seth by their parents. But Leah was alright with that. Because the second she had found Sam, that something missing from her parents was filled by him. Sam loved her. Sam cared about her. She didn't have to worry about Sam favoring anyone else but her.

Thinking about how loved she felt when she was with him, she reached her hand back as the music played on Regan's car stereo and found Sam's, smiling when she felt their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces.

Sam couldn't tell if the soreness in his throat was from his chest or from him trying to keep from crying out in apologies. I'm sorry, Leah, he wanted to say. I'm sorry that this is happening. I'm sorry that I've let you down.

It was raining when Regan finally pulled her car back into the Clearwater's driveway. Harry was out in the cold weather in an instant, a cheery smile on his face as Seth trailed behind him, following like a lost puppy.

"Go inside, Seth," Regan called in a teasing voice. Seth's shoulders slumped as Harry turned around.

"I've been trying to get him away for the past hour. I swear, he wants to ruin his surprise and take all the fun away." Harry reached in Regan's trunk to grab one of the bags.

"C'mon, Dad, I just want a little hint!" Seth whined. "It's not like I'm trying to take a peek at NASA blueprints. I think that as a mature boy nearing the age of adulthood, I should be able to take a little itty bitty peek."

Harry rolled his eyes at his son's behavior. "Because mature boys nearing the age of adulthood clearly use words like itty and bitty." The four laughed as Seth pouted. Regan could feel the rain drenching her hair and clothes, so she quickly grabbed two of the grocery bags in her hands and started jogging towards the door. Only, she didn't notice that the bottom of her jeans had unrolled from when she had cuffed them that morning, and the denim fell over the toe of her sneaker. Regan let out a yelp as she tripped, felt the grocery bags fly up in the air, and saw the muddy ground that was her future. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the dirty water and already planning how she was going to get it out of her clothes.

The splash never came.

What she did feel was someone's arms come around her shoulders, pushing her in the opposite direction of the ground and catching her by the waist when she went careening backwards. The groceries landed on the ground with a slushing sound as Regan opened her eyes in surprise, her gaze locking immediately with Sam's.

For just a second, the world around them changed. Regan couldn't see or feel the rain. She could hear Leah and Seth fighting over whether or not Seth could see what was in the bag Leah was carrying. She didn't see Harry giving the embracing pair a look of understanding. All she saw was Sam, his eyebrows furrowed in worry until he noticed she was absolutely fine. All she saw was the small smile that slipped onto his face.

"Nice catch," she whispered, certain he wouldn't hear her over the rain. Miraculously, he did.

"Thanks," he breathed back, just as softly. She didn't even hear it. Just saw his mouth moving, mouthing the words.

Sam looked at her then. Really looked at her. He noticed more things. Like the freckles right underneath her eyes. The way her upper lip was thinner than her bottom lip. The slight line of black underneath her eyelid from where her mascara was starting to run. How her eyes were studying him, and how it made him feel.

"Good save, babe," Leah called out, breaking the pair out of their moment as Regan immediately straightened up and moved away from Sam just in time for Leah to kiss his cheek. "Now, can we please get inside? I'm freezing!"

Regan watched them walk into the house, still rooted in her spot. All she could think of was how she felt when she had Sam's arms around her. And how she desperately didn't want to enjoy the feeling, but how she did.


	4. Three

Saturday came around more quickly than Regan could have guessed. When she woke up Saturday morning, she was like a drill sergeant, barking orders faster than lightning. She told Leah and Harry what to set up and told Sue to cook her little head off. And when Sam showed up, an hour late, no less, she was too distracted to remember the moment they had shared, to which Sam wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed.

"Good, you're here!" Regan exclaimed, reaching up on her toes to give him an absentminded hug. Sam wasn't sure of what to do with his arms, so he hesitantly wrapped them around Regan's waist. All too soon for his liking, she was pulling away to survey what he could do. "You could help set up the chairs in the backyard. Unfortunately, they're too heavy for me to carry all at once so I'd like to use your strength to my advantage," she said with a grin.

He could easily say that he was mildly distracted as he moved back and forth from the side of the Clearwater's yard to the main grassy area, setting chairs wherever Regan had set up tables. He was distracted by Regan as she floated around, sometimes not even being noticed as she fluttered around to check on how everyone was doing. She was still in ratty jeans and a big sweater, but Sam found himself liking the simplicity of Regan. She caught his eye and gave him a mocking glare, twirling her finger in a gesture of ordering him to get back to work.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

Regan had a mental checklist of what she was supposed to do for the day. So far, she had about three quarters of it done, which altogether wasn't that awful of a time crunch. She and Sue had decided to wait until a little later on to make the food, only because she didn't want stuff like Sue's bread to harden in the outside chill. Besides that, everything was coming along well.

Maybe that's why she got a little distracted.

She couldn't help it. It was completely justified. Her gaze moved to Sam's figure through the glass panel of the Clearwater's sliding doors. He had shredded his shirt and Leah was laughing at him, wiping at wet tables with the cloth in her hand. Regan's mind was once again brought to the moment she and Sam had shared just a few days before. She had never felt that undeniable feeling of losing her breath before. Later on, when she had been lying in bed and her thoughts were keeping her away, she had realized she hadn't breathed once with Sam so close.

Regan twittered her fingers, giving herself a distraction.

The sliding door opened and closed, Regan's head looking up to see Sam and Leah entering the Clearwater house. "Oh, good, you guys are done. Do you think I could slip away and make myself look somewhat presentable?"

"You're good to go," Leah said, waving her hand in a distracted manner. "Believe it or not, we are able to set up for a party without your help and general dose of smart ass."

"Leah Clearwater, don't you dare use that language! Especially in front of Sam!"

"Sorry, Mom," Leah said with a roll of her eyes. "Party starts in three hours. Remember that. I know you always like to show up late to everything." This wasn't entirely true. It also wasn't entirely false. Regan was good at managing her time when it came to organizing a birthday party or showing up to school. She wasn't good, however, at managing her time when she was getting ready. She often lost herself in the music her phone was playing or got distracted by the fact she accidentally stabbed herself with some sort of eye makeup appliance.

"Yeah, yeah," Regan said with a scowl in Leah's direction. "I'll see you guys later."

Sam hadn't said anything, but he couldn't help but hear the little voice in his head that told him Regan hadn't looked that bad at all.

* * *

While Regan hated that Leah was right about her tardiness, she knew she had to set an alarm when she started getting ready. She quickly brought her alarm clock into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, making sure she was in and out in less than five minutes.

Okay, so maybe it had been a little more than five minutes. But it was certainly a record for her.

Regan had her leg over the bathtub, a razor sliding over the skin there when the door to the bathroom opened. Tammin Hamilton stood behind the threshold, smirking at her daughter from behind bright red lips. Regan took pride in the fact that her mother was probably the only one in La Push over thirty who could get away with such a color. She noticed Tammin was already in her clothes and was in the process of shoving an earring into her ear.

"I told you never to shave over the knees fast," Tammin called out when Regan made a face, indicating she had nicked her knee with the razor. "Rookie mistake."

"Very funny," Regan replied back, grabbing a roll of toilet paper so she could cover the cut. "Are you seriously already ready? I thought you didn't get off work for like another two hours."

"I got the rest of the day off work so I won't have to rush to get to Seth's party," Tammin commented, stepping farther into the bathroom and plopping herself on the porcelain countertop. Regan nodded as her mother continued. "Do you have his present from me?"

"I already took it over to Sue's this morning. She's hiding all his presents until tonight." Regan finished shaving and tossed the plastic razor in the garbage, taking the lotion her mother offered her with a smile before she lathered it on her legs. "We're leaving in about thirty minutes, so you can have the bathroom. Though it looks like you're already good and ready to go."

"Well, that's a compliment if I've ever heard one," Tammin joked. "However, I might take you up on that offer." Tammin smiled, pushing Regan out of the bathroom and closing the door. Regan heard the sound of the lock and rolled her eyes with a smile, heading to her room as the familiar tune of one of her mother's favorite songs started playing from inside the bathroom.

Regan had luckily picked out her outfit the night before, so she wouldn't have to try and scramble to find one that morning, only proving Leah's theory that she could never arrive on time. She pulled on the red and white dress and threw on a white cardigan over it, in case the weather decided it was going to stay chilly through the night. As she was buckling the strap to her sandals, she heard the bathroom lock click open and heard her mother's humming.

Regan often worried about her mother. Tammin hadn't reacted the best way possible when her husband had filed for a divorce and announced he was in love with someone who lived on the complete opposite side of the country. She had reacted even worse when her youngest daughter had left to follow him and live with his new family. There were times when Regan wondered how she could have possibly been worried about her mother; Tammin was so carefree and playful. Then, there were the times that Regan wasn't supposed to see, like when Tammin had dropped the milk carton at three in the morning and burst into tears because it was just one more thing added onto her stress. It was why Regan loved little parties like this, when her mother could relax and just enjoy an evening with Sue and Tiffany Call, her sister. Regan knew her mother deserved it.

"Honey, are you ready? We were supposed to be there five minutes ago."

"Shit."

Regan sighed, hitting her forehead with her hand. Looked like getting there early to prove a point to Leah was out of the question.

Tammin leaned against Regan's door, sending her daughter a knowing smirk. "You didn't bet money on it this time, did you? That would have been a waste of a good five bucks."

"Thanks for the faith, Mom."

* * *

"Glad you could make it," Leah said sarcastically when Regan and Tammin finally arrived, twenty minutes late. Leah was holding a plate of food in her hands, giving Regan a smug look. "You're just lucky we didn't bet money on it this time. That five bucks would have been mine."

"Does no one forget about the five bucks?" Regan mumbled underneath her breath. Her mother laughed, pushing her shoulder affectionately before she went off in search of Sue and Tiffany. "How is Seth liking it so far?"

"He loves it, of course. Thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread." Leah picked up a hot dog from her plate and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Also, I'm glad you're here to distract me. Sam's been on edge ever since the party started. And he keeps looking towards the door, like he's waiting for someone to show up. Which isn't too weird, given his behavior over the past few months, but still. And then out of nowhere, he tells me he needs to go back home for some reason and totally just leaves the party."

"Maybe he invited one of his friends and was meeting up with them?" Regan suggested. It was unlike Sam to not give his attention to Leah. Well, it had been. Before the whole disappearing act he had pulled. Now, it was like he was paying attention to her, but there was something else that was still grabbing his interest and distracting him. "Listen, Leah, I have to talk to you about something, and I'm not sure that you'll like to hear it."

Leah turned, all ears now that Regan had said something that had caught her attention.

"Sam's been acting really weird with you. And I know you see it, you've told me about it. But do you maybe think that you guys should take a break? See if you can figure this out on your own instead of together? I just hate seeing you hurt because of him."

In all of her life, Regan didn't ever think she'd see a genuine look of hurt flash across Leah's face. Leah set her plate of food on the counter as Regan tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that was slowly blooming in her chest. Leah gave her a small smile, one that was so obviously fake that it had Regan's stomach turning.

"I don't want to be without him, Regan."

"I understand, Lee," Regan said. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I hope you know that. I just ask because I saw you those few weeks, Leah, when he was gone. I've never seen you look so miserable. And he seems to be back and better, but it's like something is distracting him."

Leah nodded. "I understand where you're coming from. You just-" Leah paused to sigh, "-you just don't understand, Regan. You've never really loved anybody as much as I love Sam. I wake up every day, and I see this ring on my finger, and I just know it belongs there. We've been together through so much. He's the one person I really, truly, find myself thinking about when I think of who I'll love in ten years. He's the one, Regan. And if he's going through something, then I have to go through it too. I have to support him."

When they were little, Regan had always imagine what being in love would feel like. Leah didn't care, considering she kept herself occupied enough to never really consider the thought that one day she'd be in love. But Regan used to wonder what her future husband would look like, or what her engagement ring would be. It hadn't changed over time. The only thing that had changed was Leah got to find all those things out, and Regan still had no clue. Regan just wanted to know.

The fact that Leah had brought up that fact made Regan's chest feel incredibly tight.

"Oh God, Regan, I promise I didn't mean it like that," Leah said quickly, trying to backtrack her words. "I know you're just looking out for me, I promise. It's just hard to explain, you know?"

"Yeah," Regan replied in a soft voice. The guilt that shot across Leah's face was apparent. "I wanted to ask you about it, that's all. I shouldn't have said anything."

Leah shook her head. "You should never feel like you can't tell me something. I'm sorry I snapped." The Clearwater girl pulled Regan in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. "You're my best friend. You know that, right? And I know you have my best interests at heart. Thanks for being so awesome."

"It's a gift," Regan said to try and diffuse the tension; they both laughed as they pulled away. "C'mon, let's go get me some food," Regan commented as Leah nodded, taking Regan's wrist and dragging her outside.

It looked absolutely beautiful. Sam had set up the chairs right underneath the lights Regan had strung up, and it made everything look illuminated and gorgeous. When the party ran later, Regan could turn the lights on and it would look beautiful as everyone sat around and socialized. Regan recognized many familiar faces, including her cousin Embry and his girlfriend, Mackenzie. They both waved to Regan as she walked by, Regan waving back and reminding herself to talk to them both later. It was then that she spotted the birthday boy, talking to his some of his friends from school. He turned when his friend pointed at Regan, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Happy birthday!" Regan cheered as he strode over to her and wrapped her up in a bear hug. "How's everything looking? Are you having fun?" she asked as he released her, setting her back down on the ground.

"Thanks. Great. And yes, of course," Seth replied with a smile. "Thank you so much for this, Regan. I know you did a lot of it. And Leah maybe let it slip that you were nervous about the color of the cups, but I can assure you that they're great."

"Good. Anything for you," Regan replied, ruffling his hair with her fingers. "But do me a favor and thank your mom and dad one more time. They did most of it. And although I'd love to take the credit for the potatoes tonight, I gave your mom the recipe and this one is all her."

Seth nodded and made his way over to them. Regan smiled when she saw him give Sue a big hug.. Seth was a good kid. Much better than she was, she thought as she looked over to her mother, chatting with Tiffany. As Regan stared at the smile on her mother's face, she didn't notice that Leah had returned, with a plate of food for the Hamilton girl. An apologetic smile was carved onto Leah's russet skin as she held out the plate as a peace offering. Regan rolled her eyes and grabbed it from her hands, biting into some of the slider burger and sharing a laugh with Leah as some juice dribbled down her chin.

This is what her friendship with Leah was supposed to be. Fun, playful, and not at all serious.

"Look who decided to show up, and even later than you did. I swear, there's got to be some kind of record for being later than Regan Hamilton."

"Shut up," Regan laughed, but she knew immediately who it was when Leah left her side. Sam caught her around the waist, pulling her close for a hug as Leah whispered something in his ear, probably asking where he'd been.

Regan didn't know why, but her heart clenched. She felt her face twist into a frown as she looked back down at the food and tried to keep her emotions at bay. She just wanted what Leah had. She wanted love, she wanted happiness; she wanted it all. A soft hand placed itself on her shoulder and Regan looked up to see Harry, sending her a smile as soft as the limb on her skin.

"How are you, Regan?" he asked, his voice deep and comforting. She remembered when she was a kid, and she was convinced that she could only fall asleep if Harry told her a bedtime story because his voice was so soothing.

"I'm fine," Regan replied. "I'm glad that Seth's enjoying the party."

Harry nodded. "You've always been good to him. He thinks of you as an older sister." Harry paused and his gaze drifted to where Sam and Leah stood, talking. "And I think of you as a daughter. So, when my daughter is hurt, I expect her to tell me what's going on."

"You're a sneaky bastard, Harry," Regan laughed out, feeling uncomfortable from the change in topic. Harry was always too observant for his own good. It was a wonder he didn't know the secrets of the universe in that huge brain of his.

"And I'm as close to a father as I can be. What's wrong, Regan? What's got you sad?"

Regan looked back at Sam and Leah. Sam was saying something and he had a small smile on his face, and Leah was throwing her head back, laughing loudly enough to rival a bird. Leah's hand was wrapped in Sam's larger fingers, and they were both leaning in towards each other, as if they didn't want anyone of anything to interrupt their moment. Regan looked back to Harry, who had followed her line of eyesight with a knowing look.

"I just want what Leah has, Harry. I want love and happiness like her. I just sometimes wonder if I'll ever find it. But then I remember that there are worse things in life and it's probably selfish of me to want it."

Harry shook his head. "Not selfish. You're forgetting, however, that Leah and Sam are only twenty. As are you. You have plenty of time to find that for yourself. They just got lucky."

Regan nodded, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thanks, Harry. You always know what to say."

Harry laughed. "Not usually, but I do try. Eat and enjoy the party, Regan. These people are your family."

Regan looked around at all the people that sat in the chairs. She spotted Embry and Mackenzie again, holding hands and laughing at something Jacob Black was saying to them. Quil Ateara sat not far next to them, leaning his head in so he could hear what Jacob was saying as well. Seth was chatting with Brady and Collin, two younger boys who Seth often hung out with when he was bored and his sister was out and about. Then there was her mother, talking to Sue and gesturing wildly with her hands. All these people were her family. Regan felt warm inside as she reached her hand down to grab some chips, her fingers burning with electricity when her skin met the same hands that had caught her just a few days prior.

Regan looked up and sent Sam a small smile. "Hey," she said softly. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Sam shrugged, but his entire body was stiff. Like he was on edge. "It's alright. Haven't been here long, but the decorations look great."

Regan nodded. "Thanks for helping with the setting up. It looks awesome out here." Once again, she admired the layout of the backyard and how pretty it looked. Her gaze found Sam afterwards, and she felt her smile widen just a little bit. "How's Leah?"

"Good, good," Sam replied awkwardly. He looked uncomfortable as he shoved his hand in his pockets. "She actually sent me over here to talk to you. She told me about your argument earlier."

Regan blushed. She knew Leah told Sam a lot of things, but she didn't actually think her best friend would tell her fiancé that Regan didn't trust him at the moment. "Oh. Sorry about that. I'm just looking out for my best friend, you know? I didn't actually think she'd ever tell you."

"I completely understand where you're coming from. I just want you to know that I really love Leah," he said in a thick voice. It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself of that fact. "I do. And I know I've been acting weird lately, but I just wanted to clarify."

Regan nodded. "I know that Sam. I do, really. I was just being a paranoid asshole, so I'm sorry."

"You aren't an asshole." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "While we're on the subject, however, I want to apologize."

"For what?" Regan wondered.

Sam shrugged. "I don't actually know. But I figure there's probably something I could say sorry for."

Regan was touched. She gave Sam a smile and placed her hand on his arm, stilling his nervous jittering. She wasn't sure what happened in that moment, but as he stared down at her and she stared up at him, the entire world seemed to just fade away. It was like when he had caught her. It was just them. There was just a warm light, emanating from Sam's direction as she stared into his dark brown eyes. He gave her the tiniest of smiles and she felt her own lips tug upwards, the warm light never fading, even after she pulled her hand away and reached for the bag of chips he offered.

"You won't be getting these back," she joked.

A full blown smile, a grin actually, spread across his face. She hadn't ever seen one on his face before, certainly not that big, and it made her heart pause in surprise. "I wasn't counting on it."

Regan nodded to the tables where her cousin was sitting. "I'm going to go sit. See you later," she said, making her way to Embry's table. As she sat down and greeted her cousin, she couldn't help but think that Sam Uley had a great smile, and he should definitely do it more often.


	5. Four

Regan blinked as fabric shielded her vision, cutting off her view of her laptop screen. She saw a burst of something blue and pink as she moved to take it off her face. Removing what she assumed was a swimsuit from her eyes, she turned to see Leah leaning against Regan's door, a grin on her face.

"It's hot," Leah stated as she shrugged herself off the door and pointed to the bikini she had thrown in Regan's direction, "Sam and I want to go to the beach. Seth and a couple of his friends want to come, and I refuse to be left alone with four boys."

Leah probably actually didn't mind all that much. She always loved seeing Seth's friends ad their eyes bugged when they looked in her direction.

"So, you're forcing me to come with you?" Regan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was working on college applications. Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually want to go to Forks Community College. I was thinking maybe Oregon State."

College was more expensive than she remembered. Certainly it hadn't been that much money when she was a child? And even though she despised the local community college in Forks and wanted to travel, the furthest college she'd probably get to was the even smaller community college Port Angeles had to offer.

"C'mon, Regan," Leah complained as she stepped forward into Regan's room. "I already bought you a new bathing suit. It's supposed to be eighty-four today and I want to take advantage of it. You've been holed up in here since Seth's birthday."

All that Leah was saying wasn't wrong. It was supposed to be another hot day today, and Regan had been holed up in her room for the past two days, studying and filling out applications for school she didn't have enough money for. She was sure there was a permanent scar on her forearm from where it had rested on her keyboard while she typed everything out. It wouldn't hurt to go to the beach, even if only for a little bit.

Plus, the bikini Leah had gotten her was cute.

"Fine," Regan said, rolling her eyes when Leah grinned and hummed happily. "But I don't plan on staying long. I do have to get back to real life, you know."

Leah gave her a smirk. "Real life for a college girl is partying and getting drunk. This is normal, hanging out with friends and swimming. You honestly can't get more normal than that."

"You can stop trying to convince me," Regan explained, "I've already agreed to go."

It was how, twenty minutes later, she found herself driving to Sam Uley's house to pick him up. Leah had mentioned to Regan - in the rare occurrence she had left her room the past two days - that Sam's truck was at the shop and that he had been borrowing his mother's car and had been driving her to and from work while he borrowed it. Leah had even cooed that he was going to set up a new paint job as thanks for letting him borrow it from her. So the least Regan could do was offer to pick him up so his mom's new paint job didn't get all sandy.

Regan figured she owed Sam that much. He had fixed her car when she needed it.

When they pulled up to the little red house, Leah quickly leaned over and tapped on Regan's horn. Seconds later, Sam emerged from his house, a beach towel in hand. He was wearing a grey wife-beater with some red swim trunks. He sent the girls a smile as he hopped in the backseat; Regan tried to ignore it when Leah leaned back and planted a quick kiss on his lips, the lone brunette gazing elsewhere. Before Leah had fully turned around, Regan stepped on the gas, sending Leah flying forward and sending Regan into hysterics.

"Bitch," Leah commented with a smirk on her face as she settled in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. Regan sent her a blinding smile, rolling down her window to let some fresh air in.

"It's what I do best," Regan replied over the sound of the wind. "How was your morning, Sam?" She figured that if Leah was dead set on sticking with this guy, the least she could do was try and make him feel included.

Sam blinked, like he was surprised Regan was speaking to him. He tried to ignore how nice it felt to hear her say his name as he shrugged. "Been better. You cliff diving?" As she shook her head in response to his question, he felt his heart feel lighter. He didn't want to have to worry about her falling off the cliff and drowning in the ocean.

When Regan pulled up to the beach, Seth and his friends were already hanging out at the shore. The beach was deserted today, which surprised Regan, but then again, most teenagers had steady jobs and didn't associate First Beach with being the cool hangout. The three stepped out of Regan's car and she took her beach towel and tote bag in her hands, tightening her grip on the rope of her bag.

"Let me," Sam said, gesturing to her stuff. She gave him a thankful smile and held it out to him so he could grab it from her.

Seth grinned when he saw Regan, his two friends Alex and Tanner gesturing wildly to each other when Regan walked up to the beach. It was no secret that all of Seth's friends had a crush on Regan. Leah continuously teased her about it. Regan sent a smile to the three boys and smirked towards Leah when she saw the blush appear on Alex and Tanner's faces.

Usually, Seth's friend tended to lean towards Leah, since she was at the Clearwater house almost all the time Seth brought friends over. Alex and Tanner, however, had gotten used to the fact that Leah was getting married and had moved on to telling Seth how hot Regan was every five seconds. Which, of course, Seth told Regan.

It was a very nice source of amusement.

"I was worried you weren't going to come," Seth said as he bounced up to her and gave her a hug that stole her breath. She had to remember that Seth was getting older and his grip stronger. "You've been holed in your room since my birthday."

"That's because I'm trying to become a proper adult," she replied as he ruffled his hair, grinning as he pulled away. "What, too big for that stuff now?" Though she didn't let it show, the thought made her heart clench.

Seth rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. "You cliff diving?" he asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Probably not. I'm much safer on the beach, where nothing can drown and or choke me. What about you guys?" she asked, turning towards the two teenage boys. "Are you guys jumping?"

Alex and Tanner sputtered, embarrassed and surprised that Regan was talking to them. They both nodded and Regan sent them smiles while Leah snickered from behind her. Sam set Regan's stuff on the sand and held out her towel to her, smile on his face.

"Thanks," Regan said, grabbing it from his fingers and laying it out next to where he and Leah had laid theirs. Leah, who was all too ready to jump in the water, had already discarded her shorts and tank top and was rushing to the water. Sam rolled his eyes as Regan laughed at her best friend. "You going in, Uley?"

"Eventually," he said, nodding to the direction of Leah and the three boys in the water, splashing each other and yelling loud obscenities whenever someone got hit with the icy liquid.

"I can't believe she got me out here," Regan said with a scoff, running her hand through her hair. I never go to the beach. Not my scene."

"How can a beach not be your scene? You live close enough to walk everyday," Sam laughed. The sound of it made the hairs on Regan's arms stand up. It was deep, real.

Regan shrugged. "I used to go with my sister all the time before she moved out to live with my dad. Now I just don't like going, I guess." Regan wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her kneecaps.

Sam stared at her, his eyes boring into her. Regan felt the breath leave her body, just like that day in the rain. She wondered when Sam had gotten ownership of that stare - the one that made her want to melt into a puddle at his feet. How could Leah ever resist it? He was staring at her like he cared about what she was saying and genuinely wanted to know more.

"Maybe you just need to be with the right people. Make you less sad," he suggested. "People like Leah and Seth and the boys and…"

"And you," she said softly. The smile he gave her was tiny, hesitant, shy. She felt herself smile back. "You're right. I'm going to get in with them." Regan stood, eyes on the water as she shimmied out of her shorts and tank top and rushed towards where Leah and the boys were still splashing.

Sam tried not to stare. Really, he did. Besides, he'd been swimming with Regan before. He had seen her in a bathing suit plenty of times. But that was before the imprint. Now, he watched her running to the water with his head spinning. He didn't know how to react.

Sam hated the imprint. He did. Because without it, he wouldn't be thinking about Regan Hamilton and how good she looking in a bathing suit. He clenched his fingers into fists when she emerged, dripping wet and the fabric of her swimsuit sticking to her skin. She was smiling, which Sam took a moment to look at. No matter how good she looked in the water, he was sure her smile would be the best feature for miles. Regan's smile made you want to smile.

Thinking of her smile distracted him just long enough to stop thinking about her in her swimsuit. Until the teenagers' heart rates started speeding up. The twerps weren't helping. Even Seth was looking in Regan's direction with an appreciative glance.

"Come on, Sam!" Leah called out, waving her arm. Regan was grinning and floating on her back, bobbing along in the water. The guys were looking at Regan with wide eyes and grins on their lips. Sam grumbled in annoyance, both at the teenagers and at how angry their glances made him.

Regan looked up when there was a splash from the shore. Leah grinned and rushed over to Sam, who had decided to finally get in. Leah hugged him, pecking him quickly, before sending a splash in his direction and swimming away, giggling. That was when Regan actually got a good look at Sam. He had the water Leah had just splashed him with dripping down his toned chest. Regan swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

She hadn't realized how attractive Sam was.

She had seen him shirtless before. There was the one time he had helped repair her mom's car and when he had gotten hot, he shed his shirt. She had been to the beach with him and Leah before. So, she had no clue why Sam was affecting her now. All she knew was that her face was getting hot, so she quickly ducked underneath the blue waves and relished in the cool.

She didn't know why she was acting this way. It was confusing her, making her head spin.

When she resurfaced, Alex was on her right side, giving her a smile. He was a lnaky boy who had more hair than Regan did, which was always pulled back in a ponytail. "I think that you look really pretty, Regan."

And apparently, he was as sweet as they came.

Her heart warmed as she smiled. "Thanks, Alex. I'm sure your future girlfriend will be way prettier, though."

"Doubt it," Alex said with a wistful smile. Leah snorted, hiding her laugh as she turned her head into Sam's chest. "We're going to go jump. Are you going?"

Regan looked up at the cliffs before shaking her head. "I'm not a big fan. You go ahead, though. I think Seth and Tanner are going to head up there, too."

Regan didn't have good experiences with cliff diving. The first time she had ever done it, her father had been waiting in the water, ready to catch her. It was one of the lower cliffs, probably only seven feet above the water, at most. Regan had jumped and hit her foot on a rock when she landed in the water. She had to spend the rest of her time at the beach sitting on the sand, holding a towel around her foot as it bled.

The second time she had tried, she hadn't meant to jump off the cliff. She was at an eighth grade graduation party, and someone had come by, only to slam into Regan and send her over the edge of the cliff. Everyone had laughed at her, except for Leah, who had helped her up and had called Sue to take them home.

The third and final time, Regan had slammed into the water on her stomach. The skin on her stomach had been red for thirty minutes afterwards. By far the worst "belly-flop," as her father called it, in her life.

As Leah, Seth, and the two other boys trekked up the path to the cliffs, Regan stepped out of the water and walked to her towel, flopping down on it and letting the sun dry her skin. She felt someone next to her only seconds afterwards and opened her eyes to see Sam, sitting on his beach towel with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Regan joked. Sam sent her a halfhearted smile.

"Those boys sure do like you," Sam commented, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He knew he was being stupid. They were teenage boys who were enjoying a pretty girl. That's all that happened. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing?

But they didn't have to worry about the other girl in their lives. The ones they were supposed to be getting married to. The ones that would be heartbroken.

Regan laughed. "They're cute. Too far out of my league, though," Regan replied, closing her eyes once more. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it's a nice day out," Sam replied, looking around at the scenery.

"That's not what I was talking about," Regan replied. "I mean, yeah, it's a gorgeous day out, but I mean us sitting and talking like civilized people. It's nice. I've been so caught up in making sure that Leah doesn't get hurt that I forgot to realize that what I'm doing might hurt her." Regan peeked her eyes open to see Sam staring down at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "So, I'm glad we're doing this."

Sam never really paid attention to how strong the imprint was. Sure, he knew that it meant he was supposedly meant to be with Regan, but he had never really concentrated on it with all he had. Now that it was just the two of them, and she was sitting there looking like that and smiling at him, he realized that he had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. And the thought terrified him.

He had never been sure of anything in his life. From his awful childhood with his father, to what he wanted to be in life, he had never believed something so strongly. That was before Leah. When he met her, he knew in his heart that she was the one he would be with for the rest of his life. And for the first time since he had learned to speak, he was so sure of something that he would have died for it. Leah was his future. She was the one thing he was supposed to count on.

The fact that those feelings, that certainty, could wash away with just one look at Regan, made him sick to his stomach.

So he looked away from her, ignoring the heavy feeling in his heart and the sinking feeling in his chest as he looked out at the ocean. She saw his change in demeanor and quickly sat up, placing a soft hand on his bare back. He nearly shivered underneath her touch.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no," Sam said softly, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice even though he tried desperately, "it was nice to hear. I'm just thinking of something else. Something that's been on my mind lately." He turned and gave her a small smile, placing his hand on her fingers. "That was really nice of you to say."

"It's been known to happen from time to time," Regan joked. Without thinking, she turned her hands so her fingers tickled his palm. Neither of them moved, their breath held in their chest. Sam couldn't help but look into her eyes, wanting to know what he would see there. She stared back at him, her brown eyes taking in his face and how there was still a pained look upon it.

"Whatever it is that's upsetting you, I wish it wouldn't," Regan whispered, even though there was no need. "I don't like seeing you upset."

She didn't know where it had come from. Maybe the statement was an in the moment thing. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and she pulled her hand out from underneath his quickly, dropping it in her lap. Sam continued to stare at her, his heart beating rapidly as she stared forward at the water. He hadn't noticed, but Leah and the boys had jumped and were still swimming in the water, laughing happily.

He wasn't sure his heart could feel that much guilt. When he stole another glance at Regan, he knew that he wasn't sure it could be filled with that much happiness, either.


	6. Five

" _Sam can pick you up later today,_ " Leah mentioned from the other end of the phone call. " _I just got caught up at work. He said he was fine with it._ "

Regan sighed, leaning against the side of the counter. She had been on her fifteen minute break for twenty four minutes now, and her manager was giving her a hard glare from behind the counter. While Paula was usually understanding, Regan could see her frustration stemming from the fact that Regan got off in an hour and the dishes still weren't done.

"The point of me letting you borrow my car was so you could pick me up and take me home. Not so you could get Sam to do it," Regan replied, twisting the phone cord around her fingers. Paula gave her another look and Regan mouthed an apology.

" _He'll be there in an hour tops, alright? Believe it or not, I work too._ " As if on cue, the kids Leah was helping to babysit screamed in the background. It made Regan cringe. " _Got to go. And don't worry, I gave Sam gas money._ "

Dial-tone meeting her ears, Regan slammed the phone down on the receiver and returned to her work, sending an apologetic smile to Paula, who was shaking her head. The diner she was working in was deserted, not a customer in sight, but there were better things Regan could have done with her time than argue with Leah on the phone.

"Everything situated?" Paula asked when Regan walked into the back room.

Paula Schuster had been the owner of the little cafe in Forks for as long as Regan could remember. It was often forgotten, hidden behind the main part of town where the kids hung out on weeknights. Regan had discovered it on a rainy night when she had just said goodbye to her sister and had come into The Mudhouse, soaking wet and bawling. Paula had immediately gave her a cup of coffee, free of charge, and had asked if Regan was alright. Since then, Regan had come into the cafe until Paula had just decided to offer her a job.

"Everything's fine," Regan sighed.

Paula laughed. "Honey, that's the sigh of men. I'd recognize it anywhere. What's his name?"

Regan sputtered. She felt the blood in her cheeks warm as she shook her head hard and fast, hurting her neck in the process. "Not a man. Definitely not a man." Regan thoughts trailed to Sam, to how she felt when she had looked at his bare chest right after he had come out of the water. "Okay, he's definitely a man, but he's not _my_ man. He's my best friend's man."

"And what's your best friend's man's name?" Paula asked. Regan felt less guilty about slacking off when she had been talking to Leah as Paula leaned against the counter, completely forgetting the fact she was supposed to be counting money and not gossiping.

"Sam. Sam Uley," Regan replied. Paula raised her eyebrows as the way Regan said his name, but the younger brunette didn't seem to notice. "He's so confusing, Paula. He and Leah are engaged, but sometimes I just get this feeling deep in me that he doesn't want to go through with it. But the second I think that, he's devoted to her and it's just… confusing."

"Why do you think you care so much?" Paula asked. "I mean, he's with Leah, right?"

That was the question. Regan didn't know why she cared so much. He was with Leah and he seemed to be alright with her for the time being. So why did she care so much?

"I don't know, Paula. I really don't know."

Paula smiled softly and ran her fingers through Regan's hair. Regan wondered how she got so lucky to have not only Tammin, her own birth money, but also Sue and Paula in her life. Maybe it was God's weird way of making up for her father and sister leaving. "Regan, honey, do you think it's possible that maybe you have feelings for Sam?"

Regan wasted no time in shaking her head. "No, it's not that. It's just this weird feeling I get when I see him. I don't know how to describe it, Paula."

The older woman didn't reply, instead choosing to let out a low whistle. Regan looked up before she saw Paula's gaze and turned to see Sam getting out of her car, only wearing jean cut-offs and his usual white wife beater. He had Regan's keys in his hands, and Regan's throat went dry when he looked up and caught her eye, sending her a blinding smile that made her breath stop, just like it had those two times. The amount he left her breathless was growing by the minute.

"Honey," Paula said, fanning herself with a menu. "If you won't take him, I will."

Regan managed to cough out a laugh as she walked to open up the door for him. It had begun to sprinkle outside, so he was covered lightly in water that dripped down his face and neck, disappearing beneath the white fabric. Regan swallowed.

"Leah told you I was picking you up, right? She got caught up at work," Sam said, giving Regan another little smile.

"Y-yeah," Regan replied, stepping aside so Sam could come inside, protected from the rain. Paula sent Regan a wink as she moved to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. "Sorry, it's been a weird day."

"That's alright. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket," Regan answered, moving to slip into the back room. Paula sent her a goodbye before the brunette met Sam once again, preparing herself to run through the rain.

Sam noticed her expression of determination and allowed himself a soft smile as he opened the door and she shot off like a bullet, rushing to get to the car and not get drenched. He lazily walked after her, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on his skin when suddenly his heart stopped as Regan's foot caught something and she went falling forward, scraping her knees and hands on the blacktop.

"Shit!" Sam called, moving with lightning speed to her side. He immediately leaned down and helped her sit up, examining the gnarly scrape in her jeans and the blood that was beginning to pool. "Regan, are you alright?" He tilted her face up, saw that her chin had been nicked as well and a little drop of blood was rolling down her neck.

"It stings, shit," Regan replied, tears filling her eyes involuntarily. She lifted her hands from the ground, saw the scratches on them. "The rain isn't making it better."

"Do you have a first aid kit in the back of your car?" At Regan's nod, he opened the backseat door. "You sit in the backseat and I'll clean it up."

He lifted her as easily as a doll, Regan's eyes opening in surprise and a small yelp leaving her lips. Neither wanted to admit how great it felt for her to be there, huddled into Sam's warmth. She kept her head down as her cheeks filled with blood, hoping he thought it was because she was cold. He opened the trunk of her car and grabbed the first aid kit, slamming the trunk shut and joining Regan in the backseat.

"Let me see it. Lay your leg here." He gestured to his lap and the wet fabric of her jeans rested on his skin. He pulled out the band-aid and the antiseptic, giving her an apologetic look. "This is gonna sting."

Regan expected it, but it still didn't prepare her for the pain. She hissed out, clamping her mouth shut as her fingers reached out involuntarily, gripping Sam's wrist. He was still burning to the touch, but she welcomed it underneath her shivers. Sam felt an electric current run across his arm from her touch, biting his tongue in annoyance at the feelings it sparked within him. He ran the gauze with antiseptic over her knee before he grabbed her hands in his and did the same to the skin there.

"I need to put some on your chin," he said softly. Regan nodded, her eyes closing once more as he delicately, like she was a porcelain doll, took her face in his hands. He didn't notice it until later, when he was at home running thoughts of her through his head, that her breath hitched and she barely flinched when he rubbed the gauze across the cut there.

"Okay the worst is over." He peeled open the band-aids and stuck them on the cuts, tapping her chin when he was done. She let out a small laugh as he helped her sit up, watching her wince in pain. "Want me to drive?"

"That would probably be best," Regan admitted, maneuvering so she could climb over the center console and plop down in the passenger seat. Sam stuck the keys in the ignition and turned up the heat so she wouldn't freeze before he pulled out of the driveway of The Mudhouse, starting on the drive back to La Push. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Driving and helping me," Regan said. Her face suddenly turned a little pink as she put her head into her hands in embarrassment. "I can't believe I fell on the ground. I feel like a little kid on a playground."

"It was quite funny," Sam lied. It wasn't funny on his side of things. Seeing her fall and seeing the blood had scared at least five years off of his life span. "But you don't need to be embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say. You knew exactly what to do," Regan complained. "If I had been alone I would have sat there for five minutes wondering what the hell had happened like an idiot." She could see it now. She would have fallen, sat there in the rain mentally slapping herself. It wouldn't have been fun.

And she definitely wouldn't have felt that moment when her heart stopped and her breathing had hitchen when his warm fingers had lifted her chin up. Although she knew it didn't - and shouldn't - mean anything, it had sent a warm shot of butterflies through her stomach.

But, she admitted to herself, that it was happening a lot lately.

"Then I'm glad I was there," Sam said, almost a whisper as the radio played like background music. The rain pelted the windows, adding to the silence of the car as Sam passed through the town of Forks, his lips pressed together in a firm line.

With Leah, there was no such thing as silence. Maybe it was the whole familiarity thing again, but he was never quiet around Leah. Either he always had something to say or she always did, but it was never big long pauses or beats. With Regan, his entire view of that was changed. He didn't know what to say, how to make her laugh, what was appropriate for him to bring up.

Regan was uncharted territory.

"You alright?" Sam asked after a few more minutes of silence. He had noticed Regan shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah," Regan replied unconvincingly. When Sam looked over to her and raised a brow, she sighed. "Is it just me or does this feel… awkward?"

Sam chuckled a little. "I thought I was the only one that noticed."

"Not even close," Regan said, letting out a little laugh. "What are we doing, Sam? We should be able to talk about anything. I mean, for God's sake, I'm the maid of honor in your wedding and I don't even know your favorite color."

"Red," he replied without a beat. It had been hazel, since it was the color of Leah's eyes, but it had changed once he'd seen Regan in a red shirt. The color was fascinating to him now.

Or maybe it was just his werewolf hormones.

"Red," Regan repeated thoughtfully. "Mine's green. What's your favorite movie?"

The game of questions was easy to sink into. Regan's questions were light enough, never venturing into deep and dark secrets that would make it awkward. His favorite movie was Silence of the Lambs, she thought it was terrifying. Her favorite movie was The Breakfast Club, he agreed it was a good movie. He liked cake better than pie, she the same. Soon enough, Sam knew more about Regan than he would have ever thought. He knew his mind was taking storage, saving this information for a later time because he was interested in her (it had been so long that he'd been interested in a woman other than Leah and he felt his heart churn in guilt) and he wanted to know what she liked. Soon enough, he was pulling back up to her house, the brunette laughing next to him and soothing his nerves.

"I can't believe you actually like watching golf," Regan said in distaste. "If nobody's getting tackled or getting in fights, it's not interesting."

"What's your favorite football team then?" Sam challenged.

"Chargers. But only because my mom, and this is fact, once had a fling with one of the players."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Chargers, typical answer. And a lie to try and justify it."

"Totally not a lie!" Regan replied, sitting up in her seat, her eyes alight with humor. "If you ever see my mother, ask her about Joe Caravello." Regan looked outside the window of her car and saw that it was pouring even more than before. "Want to come inside and grab a towel? I'm pretty sure I have an umbrella lying around there somewhere too."

Sam had never felt more uncomfortable yet high in his life. Uncomfortable because this was him going into Regan's home, a woman who he was apparently supposed to be soul mates with, even though he was still with Leah. High because Regan wanted him in her house. She wanted his company, even if it was for a few seconds to grab a towel and an umbrella.

"Sure," he said hesitantly. Regan didn't notice and slid out of the passenger side, leaving Sam to follow her up the stone path to her house. He wanted to help her, since she was limping, but he figured Regan liked to be independent. It showed as she hobbled through her archway once she got the door unlocked, refusing to use the handrail on the porch stairs.

"This is home. Let me grab you a towel. If you want anything to eat or drink, it's in the fridge."

Regan disappeared down a hallway and Sam assumed it was where her room was. The Hamilton household was small, but felt like it had been lived in for years and would be lived in for years to come. Pictures of Regan and her sister scattered the living room, which was roughly the size of the Clearwater's, maybe even smaller. A small television sat in the corner, a chair and a couch facing it.

It smelled of Regan.

To distract himself, he grabbed a soda from the fridge, deciding not to eat her food since he could probably eat everything in her fridge. Minutes later, after he had surveyed more about the living room space, she came out from the hallway, dressed in comfortable looking grey sweats. He swallowed as she handed him a towel and a black umbrella, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for doing Leah's job and driving me home," Regan said softly, giving him a smile. "And thanks for patching me up."

Sam's attention shifted to the scrape on her chin, a flesh colored band-aid resting over it. "Make sure to take those off and put some Neosporin on it. You wouldn't want it to get infected."

"That's just your nature, isn't it? Making sure people are okay?"

Her statement startled him. Then made him soar. Then settled the guilt even further in his stomach. Leah wouldn't be okay. Regan wouldn't be okay. He wouldn't be okay for the rest of his life. There wasn't a scenario where someone didn't get hurt, where he didn't get hurt. And maybe it was selfish of him, but he really didn't want to get hurt.

"Yeah," he said in a whisper, as if he wasn't listening to her anymore. "Thanks for these. I'll see you later."

Before she could give him a goodbye in return, he was walking out through her front door and shutting it behind him, leaving her to stand in her living room, scared and confused for the feelings that bubbled in her gut when he left.

There was only one thing that could solve whatever flips her heart was doing at the moment. She picked up her cell phone, lucky it hadn't gotten too wet and was still working properly, and called the one person who would listen to her.

" _Hello?_ "

"Mom? Can we have a girls' night tonight? I really need it."


	7. Six

If there was one thing Regan could remember about her childhood clearly, it was the old girl nights she used to have with her mother and sister, which quickly faded to just consisting of she and her mother when her sister left.

Tammin Hamilton was the best at throwing girls' night. She always bought the right amount of candy and rented the right movies, and always made sure Regan didn't get to bed too late, or she'd be cranky in the morning. Sometimes Regan just wanted to spend some time with her mother.

"Babes?" Her mother's voice called out from the front of the house. Regan, already clad in her girls' night pajamas, met her at the door. Tammin took off her coat and grinned, holding up the big bag of jumbo marshmallows she had bought when Regan had called. "I come bearing good food. Well, not good for you, but you know what I mean."

"Isn't that the best kind of food?" Regan asked, helping her mom unload the groceries she had bought. "What's on the movie agenda for tonight?"

"I was thinking classic, so maybe an Audrey Hepburn marathon? Or maybe some funny 90's comedies? I think I have She's All That lying around somewhere."

Regan smiled. This was why she loved her mother. She wondered how her dad and sister could ever leave someone like Tammin Hamilton behind. "Either sounds perfect. I grabbed some pizza that should be here in a few minutes."

"You had better tell them to put extra pepperoni on it!" Tammin said as she put away the frozen ice cream and the chocolate syrup. "Let's get our movie started."

Thirty minutes later, deep into Roman Holiday and each on their fourth slice of pizza, Tammin started the conversation Regan had been dreading. "Why'd you call for girl night, babes? Are you alright?"

Regan shrugged, flicking a piece of pepperoni off her pizza. Tammin grabbed it from her plate and shoved it in her mouth. "I don't know. Have you ever been completely wrong about someone, Mom?"

Tammin laughed. "I was completely wrong about your father, wasn't I?"

"Not like that. I mean, I had this guy pegged all wrong and I just had a set expectation of him, you know? And then he goes and switches it up. Total three sixty. But at the same time, it's almost better that he's this way. I've never really felt so confused by someone before."

The older Hamilton woman set her plate of pizza down on the ground. "Sometimes confusing is good, honey. It makes things interesting and less boring, I guess. Your father was the most confusing man I'd ever met."

"Really?"

Regan loved moments hearing about the first time her parents met. Though she didn't have the closest relationship with her father, she loved hearing about the man he used to be. It made her feel somewhat connected to him.

"I was constantly calling him and asking to go out and he'd turned me down one too many times. Well, he got confused when I suddenly stopped calling. Realized I was done. He showed up at my house the next day, a dozen roses and a cheap box of chocolate. He promised that I could reject him as many times as I'd like as long as I promised that one day, I'd accept. He was always doing sweet things like that. Confused the hell out of me, but made every moment memorable."

Regan knew it wasn't the same. Her mother didn't have her best friend's heart lying on the line. Still, she popped a marshmallow into her mouth and nodded at her mother's words, contemplating them.

"Is there a certain person we're talking about?" Tammin asked.

Regan shook her head. "No one. Just overthinking something, I guess." She watched the television, following Audrey Hepburn's movements with her eyes.

Tammin cleared her throat as she leaned back, pressing her back against the couch. "Regan, are you happy with going to the community college?"

The change in topic was so sudden that Regan had a hard time keeping up. "What?"

Tammin shifted uncomfortably. "I just keep thinking that you're meant for more than that. And I know I say that it'll be hard to swing it, but if you really wanted to go away, I'd find the money. You know that."

Regan felt bad for her mother. She didn't know the procedure for these things. Her other daughter didn't even talk to her. Regan was the only one she had. Maybe she thought she was holding her back or something absurd.

The brunette leaned against her mother's shoulder, resting her head there. "You trying to get rid of me, Mom? I'll be here for a long time."

Tammin smiled. "Good. Now pass me a slice of pizza."

* * *

Tiffany Call had a tiny house. It was barely big enough for she and Embry, let alone Tammin, Regan, and Mackenzie, who was glued to Embry's side.

"Aunt Tiffany, it smells amazing," Regan commented from the couch. The three teens had been watching some stupid little program while their mothers slaved away in the kitchen.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Regan heard Tiffany call back.

"Mom's always coming up with new recipes," Embry stated, snuggling a it closer to Mackenzie absentmindedly. Regan thought it was cute, how the two kept trying to get closer to each other even though they were as close as could be. "Last week she made Mackenzie try macaroni pizza. Interesting, but good."

Mackenzie let out a little laugh before moving closer to Embry again. Regan remembered little things about their relationship. They had started dating in the later months of eighth grade and were both sophomores in high school now. Mackenzie was nice, certainly good for Embry. She kept him from acting too childish with his friends Jake and Quil. They almost seemed permanently stuck in the honeymoon stage.

In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen them fight.

"So, any idea what you want to do, Regan?" Mackenzie asked once the program switched to a commercial. Her voice was soft, just like the rest of her personality. "Are you going to college?"

Regan nodded, shifting in her chair. "I'm going to Forks Community. I've got no idea what I want to do yet, so figured my best bet was getting my general classes out of the way."

Mackenzie nodded. "Smart decision. Community colleges are great. My sister swears by the one in Port Angeles." The small girl shrugged. "I don't know what I'm going to do either."

Embry snorted. "Shut up, Mack." Regan's cousin turned to her, his eyes lighting up. "She's brilliant at science. Seriously, she gets the highest grades in her advanced classes. She's probably going to do something awesome, like become a surgeon or something." Regan smiled as Mackenzie blushed, knocking her hand into Embry's chest in an embarrassed manner. "She's sure as hell smarter than me," Embry concluded.

"He's putting me up on a pedestal," Mackenzie argued. "Don't listen to him."

As they argued back and forth, Regan realized that they were almost as perfect together as Sam and Leah seemed to be. The difference between the two couples were their innocence, however. Sam and Leah seemed more passionate than in love sometimes. She knew that it wasn't true all the time, but it was how she viewed their relationship. Embry and Mackenzie were pure, like kids. They seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Regan wasn't sure which kind of relationship she wanted more.

"Dinner's up!" Tiffany called from the kitchen. Embry stood, holding his hand out to Mackenzie and pulling her up as easily as he would lift a backpack. He was almost a complete foot taller than her. Embry then helped Regan up out of her seat and they clobbered to the kitchen, running into each other when the walls got too close together.

"What's on the menu tonight, Mom?" Embry asked.

"Something normal, since I know the macaroni pizza embarrassed you," Tiffany said, rolling her eyes. "I just made sloppy Joe's. Dig in." The burgers were taller than Regan's mouth. She grabbed one and tried to bite into it, living up to the title of the burger when it dribbled down her chin and onto her plate.

"Very attractive, Reg. You'll make someone real happy someday." Embry snorted.

Regan reached her leg out and kicked him in the shin, much to his mother and girlfriend's amusement. Regan noticed that Tiffany had a tupperware in her hand, full of what looked like sloppy Joe soup.

"Who's that for, Aunt Tiffany?" Regan asked.

"Oh, it's for the Cameron boy. I'm in a book club with his mother and apparently he's been terribly sick with some sort of flu for the last two days. I told her I'd bring him some spicy soup to try and help him break it."

Regan had a vague sense of who Jared Cameron was. He was a year below her, going into his senior year, if she remembered correctly. He was popular, one of the boys you always noticed at school.

"That's nice of you, Tiff," Tammin said, giving her sister a smile. "But you need to eat, too. The burgers are amazing."

Aunt Tiffany looked down at her sloppy Joe's half of them were on Embry's shirt, which she would scold him for later. She shrugged. "They do look good," she mentioned, sitting down next to Regan and grabbing one for herself.

Meanwhile, across the tiny town of La Push, a howl broke out into the night. The second of its kind. And unbeknownst to them, the first of many.

* * *

"I guarantee that whatever you're doing right now will be ten times better if you help me with this."

That was Leah's tenth time saying that. And still, the summer reading assignment Regan was annotating wasn't suddenly ten times better.

She was sitting in Leah's bedroom, lounged across her armchair, her eyes glossing over as she read a line she was sure she'd already read five times. Leah was going through a bunch of bridal magazines, trying to find a dress or a style of cake or decorations she liked. The only thing she had picked out for the wedding, in fact, was the date. She and Sam would be getting married in February, in a little under four months, on the fifteenth. Leah was a little put out, since she had always wanted to get married in the summer and be able to have her reception on the beach, but it was the most available date and Leah wanted to be married right away. Plus, they were going to put up a tent, so Leah could still have her beach wedding. It was where Sue and Harry had gotten married.

"Regan, c'mon," Leah whined, rolling over so she was upside down, hanging off her bed. "This is so boring."

Regan snorted. "I'm not sure I've ever heard a woman say that in regards to her wedding."

"I just want to be married to him. He doesn't care what I wear. He doesn't give a shit about decorations. I swear, getting eloped would be out best bet. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Sue would kill you."

"Yeah, I know," Leah sighed. "At least grab some post-its and stick them on the pages with the dresses you like." Leah flung the magazine at her best friend, along with the sack of ugly yellow tackies. "I want something that'll make me look hot, but not something that I'll be shivering in. I know it'll be February, but we're in La Push, unfortunately." Leah thought for a moment and then nodded. "And I've got to wear something I wouldn't be embarrassed about my grandmother seeing me in."

Regan flipped through the magazine, spotting a few that fit Leah's criteria as Leah flipped through a wedding decoration magazine. It was silent for a few moments before Regan saw it. She didn't even need a post-it. She flung the magazine at Leah and slammed her finger down on the picture of the dress.

"That one."

It was three-quarter lengthed sleeve, garnished at the hip with a small satin flower and a sash. It would probably go down to Leah's knee, since she was obviously taller than the model in the picture, but that was fine since it wouldn't drag in the sand. Leah could wear cute sandals or even go barefoot. Regan could see it now.

And as Leah stared at the dress and her face melted into one of pure happiness and amazement, Regan knew that this was the dress. Everything Leah said about not caring might have been true, but Regan knew she secretly wanted the perfect wedding. And this was the perfect dress.

"God," Leah whispered, "Regan, it's perfect."

"It is," Regan replied, watching her best friend's face for a moment longer.

"I'm getting married, Regan. I'm actually getting married to the man of my dreams. I'm going to get married where my parents got married and I'm going to get married to Sam in that dress." Leah looked down at her ring. "It feels so weird, but so right, you know? I'm not supposed to be anywhere else. I know that now."

Regan was getting used to the feeling of wishing she had what Leah had. But she was getting better at dismissing it. This was Leah's day, not hers. She wasn't going to be selfish.

"I want you to be my maid of honor. Well, duh you will be, but I realized I haven't formally asked you yet. I just thought you'd assume."

"Well, I was assuming, but it's nice to know."

The two of them looked at each other before they burst into laughter. It was like all the other times they had laughed, loud in the halls at school or hushed in the hours of the night at one of their sleepovers. It was like nothing was going to change. Like they weren't going to college in two months and like Leah wasn't getting married and jetting off on some honeymoon.

"Now we've got to find you a dress. What color were you thinking?" Leah asked, flipping a page after making sure to dog-ear that page of the magazine with the perfect dress.

"Depends on what you want," Regan replied. The answer was right because Leah beamed.

"I was thinking a light purple. It will totally look good with you. And I found this lilac arc decoration theme in one of these magazines and it looks great on the beach."

As they sat and tried to decide on a dress for Regan, they both didn't notice that a lone wolf sat outside, watching the two girls through the window, realizing that he could never really be happy with either one of them.

Each happiness came with a bit of sadness.


	8. Seven

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Or if you don't celebrate, Happy Friday! This is my Christmas gift to you all; I figured I'd get a chapter out before the day ends. Hope you all enjoy. And of course, if you recognize any characters, they're most likely Stephanie's.**

* * *

In the middle of the Uley household, sitting on the faded material of the squishy black couch, was Jared Cameron, the second in Sam Uley's pack.

"This is insane," Jared mumbled for the fourth time in the past three minutes. "I was a completely different species ten minutes ago."

Jared had experienced some trouble phasing back into his human form, mostly because he was too busy freaking out to listen to Sam's instructions for calming down. Even now, as he was restored to his human form and perfectly safe, he was still having trouble calming down.

Sam couldn't help the selfish feeling of relief to escape in a sigh. He knew he should feel bad for the kid. He was a senior in high school, had his whole life ahead of him. But Sam just couldn't shake the feeling of being so relieved because he wasn't the only one anymore. He wasn't the freak of nature he thought he was. There was finally someone who would understand him.

"A-and I could hear you in my head," Jared managed to get out, in between taking deep breaths and curling further into the blanket Sam had let him use. Of course, he didn't need it, but it was best to save that information for later. "I could hear your voice. This is insane," Jared repeated, leaning back against the couch.

"It's a bit insane, yeah," Sam replied, patting Jared's shoulder. "But you're lucky. You've got someone to help you through it."

Jared looked up at Sam, confusion in his eyes. "You mean it was only you? You were in this alone?"

Sam remembered when he first phased. He was terrified. Didn't know what was happening to him. It took him nearly four days to calm down just enough to cross that threshold and phase back, naked and alone in the woods. He had never felt as helpless as that day as he ran home, ignoring his mother's questions about where he'd been, and booking it to his room. He had spent another five days there, moments of sobbing weakness overcoming him whenever he thought about what a freak he was.

Leah called. Harry called. Seth called. Even Sue had called him once. It wasn't until Old Quil called, leaving an ominous message, that Sam finally responded. He had met Old Quil at his house, where he had finally learned the truth. He was a shape-shifter. The legends were true. There was a vampire around, something that had triggered the shifting process.

Sam looked at Jared and nodded, brought out of his memory. "I've been doing this on my own for almost eight months."

Jared looked sick to his stomach. He shivered inside the wool blanket and shook his head violently. "I can't be a shifter. The legends can't be true. Can they? That means a vampire is near." Jared's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Oh, hell. Vampires are real? Vampires are real. I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine," Sam assured. "It's a lot to swallow at first, believe me. You'll get used to it after a month or two. The phasing will get better with practice. You've just gotta find something to focus on to calm yourself down."

Jared nodded, deciding not to speak for fear that he'd actually bark all over Sam Uley's carpet.

Sam's ringing phone made Jared jump, but he quickly recovered when he realized it was just a ringtone. The older shifter grabbed his phone from the counter and answered it without looking at the contact details.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Any news on the Cameron kid?" Leah's voice met his ears. They had been looking for Jared ever since last night, when he had gone outside to get some air and had randomly phased after a crow had cawed and made him jump.

Sam debated on telling her that he'd found Jared. On one hand, it would be good for his mental health to be back in his home in a familiar place. But then there was a chance that he'd get angry and tear someone to pieces.

"Hold on for a second, Leah," Sam said, setting his phone down on the counter. He walked over to Jared's side, patting his shoulder again.

"You shouldn't go home. Old Quil showed me what happens when a werewolf phases and someone's standing too close. That could be your mother or father." Sam sighed. "But, I think going home would be good and help you calm down. So you have to swear to me that if I let you go home, you will control your anger. And you'll meet with me every night out here so we can work on you controlling it."

Jared looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Sam was brought back to the memory of himself, sobbing in his room. His heart was breaking and the selfish pleasure dissolved almost immediately. Who cared if he had someone with him? This kid was miserable.

"I promise. N-no, I swear," Jared said miserably. "I just want to go home."

Sam sighed and walked back over to the countertop, picking up his phone and breathing into the receiver.

"I found him, Leah. I'm dropping him off right now."

* * *

Regan wiped off the table in front of her with the Halloween decorated rag. Paula had been all too ready to set up the fake spiders and cobwebs that the kids loved to see when they came into the diner.

Halloween was Leah's favorite holiday. Regan's best friend loved dressing up and passing out candy to kids on the reservation who happened to pass by the Clearwater house. Seth usually went over to Tanner's house to watch scary movies with a group of his friends, so the festivities usually escaped him. Regan had already been forced to help Leah hang a plastic skeleton from the big oak tree out in the Clearwater's front yard.

"Go ahead and go home, Regan," Paula said when the last person left The Mudhouse. "Actually, go and hang out with that handsome hunk of man that picked you up last time."

"That would be my best friend's future husband," Regan reminded Paula. Ever since Sam had made an appearance at the diner, Paula had been obsessed.

Paula was into believing in soulmates and love at first sight. Something in Sam's facial expression had apparently convinced her that the two were meant to be together. She mentioned the look in his eyes when he looked at Regan was one of pure affection. The Hamilton begged to differ.

She thought Paula was just insane.

"Details, details," Paula mentioned, waving her hand in Regan's direction with a nonchalant motion. "I had an affair with an engaged man once. I'm telling you, Regan, it's a wild ride."

Regan let out a little laugh. "Well, I don't think that particular wild ride is in store for me, but thanks for the notice."

Paula just rolled her eyes in Regan's direction. "I hate that you won't let me set you up. But between you and me, I think I've found someone for your mother. Incredibly intelligent, handsome, tall… well, he used to be tall anyway."

"Used to be?" Regan asked before her brain connected the dots. "Paula, please tell me you aren't trying to set my mother up with Billy Black." Paula shrugged in response.

"So what if I am? Billy's a great man."

Regan wondered if that was what Paula did at night. Find single people in La Push and try to play matchmaker. "I know Billy's a good man. But his wife is dead, and he's got three kids from that relationship. If I know anything about my mother, it's that she doesn't like drama. And that entire relationship would be full of drama." Regan set the Halloween rag on the counter and took off the apron covering her waist.

Paula sighed. "I guess you're right. I just want Tammin to be happy. I've known her since she was a little girl. I hated what your father did to her."

Regan stopped her motions, mulling over Paula's words. "Me too, Paula, me too." She grabbed her stuff from the back kitchen and looped her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, already seeing the frost from outside sticking to the windows. She was so caught up in Paula's words that she didn't notice the bell above the door of The Mudhouse had jingled.

Jared Cameron stood in the doorway, nothing on his body except for a pair of jean shorts. He had a light dusting of snow in his hair.

"Oh my God," Regan said immediately, flinging her jacket off of herself and rushing to wrap it around Jared. He looked shocked to see her, as if he recognized her from somewhere. She figured he remembered her from school and then too into consideration that he was freezing and ushered him to the counter, sitting him down. "You must be freezing! Where are your clothes? I'm grabbing you some hot coffee right now."

"Everything alright, Regan?" Paula asked from the back.

"Everything's fine! Just helping out a customer," Regan called back, pouring a steaming round of coffee into one of the diner's mugs. She didn't know how Jared liked his coffee, but she put in one sugar packet and one creamer packet, figuring she'd make it the way she liked it. He was still sitting at the counter, looking disoriented, like he had just been hit over the head.

After Sam had found him the week prior, rumors had been surrounding La Push about what had happened to the Cameron kid. Regan herself was curious. But she would ask questions later, when he wasn't probably freezing to death. She slid the mug to Jared's jittering fingers, and the motion of holding something tangible seemed to calm his shaking.

He took a hesitant sip, probably burning his mouth but not caring. Once the cup was down, he sent an apologetic look to Regan. "Thanks. I'm sorry for coming in. It looked like you were about to leave."

"Hon, it's no problem," Regan told the younger boy. "But you've got to tell me: what the hell were you doing outside with next to nothing covering you? You could've gotten hypothermia."

Jared smiled a little as he took another sip. "Sam was right about you. You are fiercely protective. Like a mother bear or something."

Regan blinked at the statement. She didn't know the logistics of where Sam had found Jared, but they must have spent a long amount of time together if Sam was talking about his personal life. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was making sure Jared got warm enough.

"I guess I am," Regan replied as Jared took another sip. "Are you sure you're warm enough? I think we've got a blanket in an emergency kit somewhere around here."

Jared looked at her with a dry look. "I'm plenty warm enough, thanks." He looked down at his cup sadly. There was something so childish and hurt in that moment that Regan wanted to hug him. She refrained. "Sorry, that sounded rude. I really appreciate this."

"Of course," she said without missing a beat. "Do you need me to call someone to pick you up? I don't trust you going out into the snow again."

Just as Jared opened his mouth to reply, the bell jingled again. Out of all the people she expected it to be walking through the door of The Mudhouse, Sam Uley was last on her list. But she found herself staring at him, clad in dark jeans and a warm looking jacket, and a surprising look of shyness on his face.

"Sam," she said softly. "Hi. Oh, um, sit anywhere you'd like, I guess."

"Thanks, Regan."

He took her words literally, plopping down in the seat right next to Jared. Regan was oddly touched when Sam held out an extra jacket, much more appropriate in size for the Cameron boy. Jared took it reluctantly, giving Sam a sigh as he slid the jacket onto his body.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? It's still pretty hot, and I know it's freezing out there."

Sam looked up at her, giving her a small smile that made her heart feel weirdly warm. "I'm alright."

Regan wanted to slam her head against the countertop when Paula decided to finally come out from behind the back, wanting to see what the commotion was. The moment she spotted Sam sitting a few feet away from Regan, she sent the Hamilton girl a wink before plastering a bright smile on her face.

"Well hello, boys. Welcome to The Mudhouse. I believe I've seen you both around before."

Regan wanted to run far away. She vowed that one day she would get revenge on Paula Schuster for this very moment.

Sam smiled politely while Jared nodded. As Paula offered to make him some warm soup to eat, Regan looked in the corner of her eye and saw Sam staring at her. She hadn't seen him since he had left her house in a hurry two weeks previously. His hair had grown, somehow, in that short amount of time, and he looked even bulkier, if that was possible.

Regan didn't have time to dwell on why she suddenly didn't feel weirdly empty when he was around, when she was seeing him again after the weird scene at her house. In what made butterflies flutter around in her stomach even more, Sam gave her a shy smile. One that reached his eyes. One that was so unlike Sam Uley that it made the butterflies squirm.

"... better be going, actually. Right, Sam?" Jared asked, cutting into the small moment Sam and Regan seemed to be sharing. With a bitter sigh, Sam realized that was the third one they had experienced. He looked over and saw identical smirks on both Paula and Jared's face.

"Right," Sam said, shaking his head to clear some of the cobwebs.

Seeing her again after avoiding her for the better part of two weeks made him feel everything at once, a feeling he was getting accustomed to feeling around her. Happiness, sadness, excitement, terror. All the emotions were swirling around in his belly.

But she looked even more beautiful than she had the last time he had seen her. And that made the emotions swirl again.

"How much do I owe you?" Jared asked, reaching into his pocket.

Regan shook her head. "Don't you dare try to pay, Jared Cameron. It's completely on the house."

Jared smiled. When he had seen Regan in Sam's head, he hadn't really believed she was as amazing as Sam pictured her. Sam was a little biased. But Regan Hamilton was nice enough, and she was definitely protective. Jared had seen the struggle in Sam's head of having to deal with this thing alone, and it made the Cameron boy happy to know that at least his alpha had a destined soulmate to help him out in the future.

"Okay, okay, I won't." He set three dollars down underneath his mug when she looked away for two seconds. "Thanks again, Regan. We'll see you around."

Regan nodded as Jared rushed out, braving the snow and climbing into Sam's car that was waiting outside. Regan noticed how Paula disappeared the second Jared did, leaving the two with a wink that wasn't at all subtle.

Sam stood from the counter, his giant form towering over her. "Thanks for taking care of him. He asked if I could drive him to the store since his parents were out."

"Sure thing. I didn't know you two were such close pals." Regan noticed how he stiffened, but decided not to comment.

"Just helping him out," Sam said. "But, thank you nonetheless."

Sam gave her one last smile before he turned, beginning the trek to the door of The Mudhouse. She didn't know what made her call out to him, but she did, calling his name as clear as a bell. He immediately turned, like the sound of her voice could stop him from doing anything.

"Are you going to Leah's Halloween party?"

Sam thought about it for a minute before nodding.

Regan felt a smile pull the corners of her lips up. "Guess I'll see you there, then."

It wasn't explicitly said, but the sound of forgiveness was there in her tone. Forgiveness for the weird behavior at her house, forgiveness for everything he'd done to her best friend. And he felt it again. Happy that he was worth of being forgiven. Sadness because he knew if she had knowledge of the truth, he wouldn't have her forgiveness.

But he smiled. "I'll see you there." And he pushed the door open and left, the jingling bell sounding as the door opened and closed.


	9. Eight

**Here's the next chapter! Oh, and sorry about this mini rant but I've just got to say it since a nasty guest reviewer left me two rude ones last chapter (though I have a feeling I know exactly who it is). If you don't like the story, don't read. There's an exit button for a reason. Don't waste your own time leaving reviews I'm just going to scoff at because I think they're childish.**

 **Okay, rant over. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I'm so glad I got such a positive reaction from you guys in regards to last chapter!**

* * *

Leah Clearwater's Halloween parties were rivaled by none. It was a tradition Sue had started when the Clearwater kids were just infants; she had invited all of her friends and they had played fun games and had food that was Halloween the kids got older, Leah had been all too happy to make sure the tradition continued.

Only now, Leah Clearwater provided alcohol.

Leah had changed venues of the Clearwater Halloween party to the beach three years prior, when she had realized that if a party was going to be especially fun, there needed to be alcohol involved. All the local teens came, save for a few who thought Halloween was ridiculous. Regan couldn't blame them. Halloween wasn't her favorite holiday. But she loved Leah's parties.

As she stepped on the beach, careful not to get sand in her shoes, she realized Leah had outdone herself once again.

There were carved pumpkins littered everywhere along First Beach, each one lit up with its own little fake candle. The tables that Leah had set the food on were dripping with fake blood, falling onto the sand and turning the grains a dark red color. There was a huge speaker blasting fun Halloween songs and a big bowl of punch that had a ladle in the shape of a severed hand. It was no doubt, spiked. The sight of Leah's work was absolutely breathtaking.

The woman in question bounced over to where Regan was standing, decked out in a flurry of feathers. Leah had decided to be a peacock that year, and while the costume might have looked weird or unfitting on anyone else, that wasn't the case for Leah. Her giant feathers in the back of her costume moved swiftly as she jogged over to meet her best friend.

"You look great," Regan commented, looking down at her own costume. She had opted for olive green dress that would have been in fashion in the 1800's. Leah had been outraged when she had discovered Regan hadn't gone shopping for her costume two days before the party. When she had dragged Regan to grab one, most of them had been sold out.

Regan was just glad she hadn't chosen the tacky bumblebee.

"Thanks," Leah replied, giving her best friend a wicked grin. "So do you. And how about a magic trick?" The Clearwater shoved a cup into Regan's hand, filled to the brim with the special punch. "If you drink this, everyone will look as great as we do."

Regan let out a laugh before she took a sip of the concoction. She could taste the normal punch, along with the bottle of Vodka Leah must have poured in there. "You've outdone yourself, as always."

"I try," Leah replied, giving a little laugh. "Can't take all the credit, though. I paid Seth and Tanner ten bucks each for helping me set up. And Paula actually catered."

That little tidbit of information surprised Regan. After all of Paula's talk about Sam being perfect for herself and not Leah, Regan hadn't supposed The Mudhouse owner was a big fan of the Clearwater. Apparently Regan had been wrong.

Leah patted Regan's arm before she took off, going to make her rounds among the teens scattered across the beach. Regan could vaguely see her cousin and Mackenzie, dressed to the nines in Fred and Wilma Flintstone costumes. They were talking to Jake and Quil, who were dressed in some horror costume from a movie Regan hadn't seen before.

As Regan turned to grab something to snack on from the table, she met Jared Cameron's eye as he was reaching for some of the punch.

"Jared," she said sweetly, giving the teenager a smile. "Hi. Are you feeling better?"

He wasn't dressed up. At least, she didn't think he was. He was wearing pants this time, and a jacket to keep himself warm. She was glad he wasn't half-naked this time; the breeze was blowing pretty decently and she knew he would have been freezing. But he looked well enough as he gave her a smile in return.

"Hey Regan," he replied, giving the Hamilton girl an awkward wave. "Sam should be here in a couple of minutes. I was just popping in to say hi to some friends and then I'm heading out."

Regan was surprised, not only because she had expected Jared would be the type to want to stay and party, but because he had assumed she wanted to know where Sam was. Which, she admitted sheepishly, was where her mind was taken. She had been glancing around to try and spot him ever since she had stepped foot on the beach.

"Alright. Don't let Leah see you, though." At Jared's look of confusion, Regan laughed. "She'll kick your ass for not wearing a costume."

Jared chuckled a little bit. "Right. I'll make sure to hide." As if just remembering, his eyes widened. "Oh, forgot to mention. You look really great," he said, but she could tell there was no flirtation in his tone. It sounded like a little kid talking to his mom when she put on a fancy dress.

"Thanks." Before she could say anything else, Jared had slipped into the crowd of dancing and drinking teens to find his friends. Regan wanted to slip away to find him and make sure he was alright, but the sight of Sam Uley walking down the beach made her thought pattern fly out the window.

She didn't exactly know what he was dressed up as, exactly, but he was wearing a suit. A suit he looked extremely uncomfortable in, but a suit. She figured Leah had roped him into dressing up as some character from the old television shows she used to watch; he certainly looked the part. Regan felt her mouth go dry and she immediately downed the rest of the punch in her cup.

And like a child hiding from their parents when they'd done something wrong, she slipped into the crowd of people before he took notice of her.

She didn't know what it was, but something was telling her to avoid Sam Uley at all costs. Her heartbeat was still speeding and she didn't think she could take that reaction for the rest of the night. She was surrounded by people now, taking cover behind them as Leah swung by and set another cup of punch in Regan's hand.

It was gone in three seconds.

"Reg," Embry said happily as he made his way over to his cousin. "Your costume looks great."

Regan nodded, gesturing to the couple. "Yours too." But she looked behind her to make sure Sam wasn't near. "Can you do me a favor?"

Embry nodded. "Sure." He seemed to notice the look on Regan's face was off.

"Can you go grab me about two more cups of that punch?"

Embry let out a laugh as Mackenzie giggle from beside him. As he slinked into the crowd, Mackenzie holding tight to his arm, Regan tried to get her bearings. It wasn't like she hadn't known Sam was attractive. She had seen him at the beach.

But it wasn't him that had surprised her. It was her reaction to him.

Lately, she seemed hyper aware when he was near, like she had some sort of radar that went off whenever he walked into the room. It hadn't been there before. It was a new, unfamiliar feeling. She wasn't sure she liked it.

It made her feel warm inside, like someone had taken a colored pencil and fuzzed her out. Everything had this weird glow around it when she was around him. She had noticed it at The Mudhouse just days before. Jared had noticed it.

The idea of Leah noticing it made Regan want to puke.

Embry returned then, two cups of the spiked punch in his hands. He handed them to Regan with a grin and gave her an impressed look when she downed one of them like it was nothing. Mackenzie crinkled her nose; Regan remembered she didn't care much for the taste of alcohol, according to her cousin.

"You're the best, Embry," Regan said, tipping back the other cup so it sailed down her throat. "I'll be feeling this in a few minutes."

Her cousin chuckled. "Hell yeah, you will."

* * *

The log Regan was sitting on was uncomfortable.

She had migrated away from the party when she had spotted Leah and Sam sharing a quick kiss, blaming herself and feeling nothing but guilt when she felt something in her chest. That was Leah's guy. She shouldn't be upset that they were doing what normal couples do.

Regan had consumed more than five cups of Leah's magical punch and though she liked to believe she could down more than that, she was feeling the effects. And Regan Hamilton wasn't a good drunk.

"I wondered if you had come," the achingly familiar voice said from her left side. "I haven't seen you all night."

Which was a lie, of course. He had seen her the second he had shown up at the stupid party. But she didn't know that.

Regan turned her head and looked at him, taking him in with her eyes. The suit jacket was unbuttoned, as were the first two buttons on his white dress shirt. Regan felt the same cotton-mouthed feeling from earlier and settled on just sending him a nod before looking back out towards the ocean.

"Your costume looks great," he said softly, moving towards her despite her mind screaming at him not to. "But you look sick. Are you alright?"

Regan nodded, choosing to remain quiet. There it was again. The hyper awareness of Sam Uley. She felt it as he sat next to her, his unexplainable body heat warming her cold arms almost instantly.

"I'm fine," she managed, and he smelled the alcohol immediately. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, itching to know. He had seen her all night, slipping away when he started to get close. When she did what he was supposed to be doing: keeping her out of the equation when he was with Leah.

But it was the stupid imprint again. He wanted to know why Regan looked so sad. He wanted to make sure she never felt that sadness again.

Regan shrugged. "How I probably shouldn't have had all that punch." She looked at him and he burst into a low-registered chuckle, making the skin on her arms tingle.

"I'm sure that's how everyone will feel tomorrow." He couldn't resist putting his hand out to calm her shaking ones. She was freezing. "What's wrong, Regan?"

Regan looked up into his dark eyes. She wondered if that's what Leah had fallen in love with first. They were endless, it seemed like.

Leah.

"Nothing," Regan replied, pulling her hands away from his. Leah. "Just drunk, I guess." Leah. Guilt clawed away at her stomach. Couldn't he see that she shouldn't be around him? That she was starting to get butterflies whenever he was near?

"You should probably get home," he said, his voice so soft she wanted to cry. "Want me to take you home?"

She shook her head, standing from the log. "I'll call someone to come pick me up. Thanks anyways."

He watched her as she walked away, down past where the party was being held and towards the main road. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should just go back to the party and spend time with Leah. But the minute he saw that Regan planned on walking home drunk, he took off into the woods and phased into the part of himself he hated.

He followed her through the main path, watching her as she removed the stubborn costume heels she was wearing and held them in her hand. He followed her as her house came into view, slinking back into the cover of the trees when she turned the lights on and locked the door behind her.

He heard it before he felt it. The sound of Regan sniffling. Then it was there, an aching in his chest that let him know something was wrong. But as he listened closer, he realized she wasn't in danger.

She was crying.

In that moment he felt like crying too.


	10. Nine

**Sorry for the wait on this one! I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story and I think I've got it all planed out. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, familiar characters and plots belong to SM.**

* * *

" _And the counselors will be getting in touch with you soon! I know you'll just have the best time ever here. I'm so sad to be leaving in May, but I know life's journey isn't done for me yet."_

If someone had told Regan she would be spending her morning listening to an over enthusiastic college student, she never would have answered the phone call.

She had been sleeping peacefully enough until her phone started ringing. Figuring it was just Leah calling to talk, she answered it groggily and wearily. But it had been Stephanie, the perky girl who was graduating from the community college at the end of the May. She had been talking non-stop since Regan had picked up the phone.

"Definitely not," Regan said in a sleepy voice, trying her best not to yawn.

" _Alright, well I'll let you go about your day. I hope it's a glorious one, Regan!"_

Regan wasn't sure she'd ever been happier to end a phone call.

She had tried to get in touch with Forks Community College all week and they had only just now getting back to her. Her annoyance was flared to its full potential. Stephanie had put her in a bad mood.

Then again, she had been in a foul mood all week.

When she had woken up the day after Halloween, hungover and still crying, she had decided she was going to hole herself up in her room and try to get college things done so she wouldn't think about her drunken revelation. She couldn't like Sam Uley, her best friend's boyfriend. Her best friend's _fiance._ She wouldn't. So she instead had been contacting Forks (trying, anyway) and filling out her information sheets for her counselor.

"Honey, I've got to run out. Jake's over at Embry's and Billy needs some help getting around the grocery store. You alright here by yourself?" Tammin poked her head into her daughter's room, giving her a soft smile. Regan sighed from her place on the bed. "You feeling okay?"

"College is annoying and I was just on the phone with Stephanie." Regan's nose crinkled.

"Who's Stephanie?"

"A perky little bimbo who wouldn't shut up about how beautiful and pure life is. I felt like I stepped into the 1960's just speaking to her." Regan threw her phone to the end of her bed, watching as it bounced once and then nestled itself in her blankets. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

Tammin shrugged. "Depends on how long Billy needs me. But I'll call you if he tells me a specific time." She looked outside at the decent weather. "Try and get outside today, yeah? You've been holed up for a while. It's nice to get some fresh air, you know."

Regan rolled her eyes playfully. "I will, Mom. Have fun at Billy's."

Tammin shot her a grin before she left. Regan heard the sound of the front door locking and decided it wouldn't be the worst thing for her to get some sunlight. She had been avoiding it like the plague for the last week.

Truth was, she didn't want to run into Sam.

As she got dressed, pulling on some capri pants and a sweatshirt, she wondered what he had thought about her drunken night. She was slightly certain she had scared him off; drunk Regan wasn't the best person to be around. Still, she still felt the nauseous feeling she had gotten when she woke up to a text from him the next morning.

 _ **Are you feeling okay?**_

It was just four letters. It shouldn't have made her want to run and hide behind something. It shouldn't have made her want to cower away. But it did. That had been a complete seven days ago, and though she never answered him, she was sure Leah had made sure he knew she was alright.

Leah.

Regan's heart clenched painfully whenever she thought of Leah. As far as best friends went, she was being a pretty shitty one. She hadn't actually spoken to Leah in five days; when Leah asked to hang out, Regan always had an excuse. It was petty and childish, but she just couldn't face Leah knowing that she was stupid enough to develop a crush on the man she was going to marry.

Shaking off the negative feelings and focusing on the beautiful day outside, Regan grabbed her phone and keys and made her way out of the house to where her car was parked in the driveway. As she approached the vehicle, she didn't properly notice the person standing next to it.

"Shit!" Regan swore when she looked up and saw Sam Uley leaning on her car. His appearance had shocked her so badly that she had dropped her keys and purse on the dirt ground, her hands racing to cover her heart as it stopped and started again in her chest. "God, don't ever do that again."

He looked amused. "Sorry," he replied, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Any particular reason you're here?" Regan asked. Her voice came out laced with venom. She didn't mean it, but it was easier than the alternative. As she leaned down to grab her keys and purse, he shifted.

"Just wanted to come and see how you were doing. You never texted back." Though his tone was nonchalant, there was a stiffness in his shoulders. She noticed it constantly. It was always there, holding him hostage.

She wondered if he was as uncomfortable as she was.

"I've been busy with college stuff. Had to fill out information sheets for my counselor and talk to my advisor today." At the thought of Stephanie, Regan wanted to cringe. "So you drove all the way here just to ask if I was alright?"

He nodded. "Sounds about right."

Her heart softened. Then she remembered that in less than a year he would be getting married to her best friend. Her body straightened, like someone had attached a pole to her spine and was holding her upright. "Well, thanks. But I've got lots of errands to run, so…"

"Right," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. She noticed that his hair had grown out just a tiny bit longer from the rash haircut he had gotten months prior. The length suited him. "I'll just be off then. Just checking in."

"Thanks," she repeated. He gave her a shy smile before his hand reached out, hesitantly and slowly. It latched onto her shoulder as he pulled her in, pushing her into his chest in a hug that took the breath from her lungs.

"You were crying," he said softly as they continued to hug. Regan felt warm in his arms. It wasn't just the fact that he ran above a normal temperature. It was the kind of warm that made someone feel like everything was glowing. "That night. That stupid Halloween party, you started crying."

She let the words hang between them like a curtain. She was still hugging him around his waist, her head barely meeting his collarbone because of how tall he had grown.

The fact that she never wanted to let go made her feel awful inside.

"I was drunk, Sam," she said, laughing to try and diffuse the tension as she pulled away. "Drunk Regan cries over everything, believe me."

"You're sure?" he asked.

Regan nodded. "Don't worry about me, Sam. I'm gonna be just fine."

* * *

"And you're telling me you aren't going to do anything about it?" Paula asked as Regan ran her fingers through the water dripping from the sink.

Paula had been appalled when Regan had admitted that she may have feelings for Sam. She was even more appalled when Regan said she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Paula, may I remind you that Leah is my best friend?" Regan asked, drying off her hands on a towel. "More like my sister, honestly."

"But you deserve to be happy," Paula replied, sending Regan a childish pout. "I've seen you for years, honey. You need a little light in your life."

Before Regan could reply, the bell above the door rang. Both girls looked up and saw Jared Cameron, an uneasy look on his face as he waved absentmindedly and sat in a chair. "Hey guys," he muttered.

"You alright Jared?" Regan asked, grabbing a mug and pouring him a coffee without asking if he wanted it. He took it gratefully, his fingers clutching the mug like it was the only thing keeping him to Earth.

The last half hour played through Jared's mind like a vinyl. His mom, yelling at him because he was never home anymore, the shaking that followed. He remembered Sam suddenly tugging him outside, remembered his mom as she yelled for him to get back.

He had cried in front of Sam. It was pathetic, but he just felt weak. He couldn't even be around his own mother without feeling like he was accidentally going to kill had been quiet, understanding. But Jared needed reassurance from someone who wasn't a giant dog.

"Just tired," he replied to Regan, shooting her a smile. She wondered if he knew how heartbroken he looked. When he looked up, she was giving him a look that said she hadn't accepted his answer. "Personal problems, I guess."

Regan gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm and smiled. "You'll be alright, Jared. You're a smart guy."

She turned, preparing to grab him something to eat (he was always hungry nowadays), but his voice stopped her.

"You should give him a chance, you know."

His voice was perfectly clear, but she still found herself turning to face him. "What?"

"You know what. You should give him a chance. He really likes you, Regan."

Regan felt like someone had hit her in the head with a pan. "Who are you talking about, Jared?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Sam. You don't see the way he looks at you. It's like you're the only person in the room. He talks about you constantly. He sometimes just starts spewing random little facts he's learned about you. It's pretty pathetic, actually." Jared chuckled to himself. "But I figure if someone likes you enough to remember the little facts, it's good to give them a chance, you know?"

Regan gaped at him, her mouth hung open like a fish. He was lying. He had to be. Sam Uley didn't like her, not when he was engaged to her best friend. Jared rolled his eyes at her shocked expression and set a five dollar bill down on the counter.

"You might catch flies," he mentioned, pointing to her mouth. Her jaw wrenched itself shut. "See you later, Regan."

She watched him exit. Then she stood frozen, going over his words in her head. She didn't know what to feel. Happy because of what Jared had said. Angry because if what Jared said was true, Sam wasn't being faithful to her best friend. Terrified because she didn't know what Jared meant.

"He's lying. He's got to be," Regan said, convincing herself. "He's just being stupid."

Paula let out a _tsking_ noise, shaking her head. "Honey, he's the smartest one around. He gets it."

"Please not now, Paula."


	11. Ten

**I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all the reviewers from last chapter. You guys are the reason I continue to write Regan and Sam's story.**

* * *

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Honestly, I know you've got to work on college stuff but I miss you, you know? Things with the wedding are happening so fast and I just feel so overwhelmed."

Regan sat across from Leah at the small diner in Port Angeles. The Clearwater had called and asked Regan to go shopping around to try and find the perfect shoes for her perfect dress and a bunch of other accessories she would need to wear. Regan had hesitantly agreed.

(And then she had scolded herself. She shouldn't be afraid of her best friend).

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just been a lot of stuff going on. But I know that's no excuse and I should be there for you as your maid of honor." Regan took a sip of her drink as Leah gave her a pleased look. "Any idea what kind of shoes you want? Or where you want to shop first?"

"I don't know what will look the best with my dress," Leah said, pulling out the picture of the perfect little dress that they had found. "It doesn't come in until next month, so I've got a little while to wait. Since it was on a beach, I wasn't thinking heels. Maybe I should just go barefoot." Leah sighed and leaned back against the booth seat. "Planning a wedding is hard."

Regan laughed. "I think you should aim for cute flats or sandals. Though barefoot wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, it is La Push. You'll probably get frostbite."

"Too true," Leah agreed. "Though the date I picked is supposed to be warm. Usually La Push starts heating up a little bit around the fifteenth, and the wedding is the twenty-first."

The twenty-first of July. While on one hand it seemed so far away, it also couldn't seem any closer. Regan gave Leah a tight smile and nodded, trying to ignore the tightening of her heart in her chest. "I think it'll be a beautiful wedding, Leah."

"I hope so," Leah replied wistfully. It was silent for a moment before Leah swallowed uncomfortably. "Sam's going to talk to his dad today."

Regan raised her brows in surprise. Sam Uley's father was a sore subject among La Push. He had left Allison and Sam when his son was only a year old. Throughout the years of Regan knowing Leah and Leah knowing Sam, she had learned that Sam tried to visit his father occasionally. The last three times hadn't gone the best.

Those days were the worst. She would hear Sam whispering to Leah, wondering why his father didn't love him. It had always broken Regan's heart. She couldn't imagine how Sam felt.

Even if her father had left, at least he still tried to contact her.

"Why's he visiting Joshua?" Regan questioned, taking another sip of her drink. Leah winced at the name of Sam's deadbeat father. Regan supposed she wasn't looking forward to the defeated look on Sam's face when he got home.

"He's asking Joshua if he'd like to come to the wedding." At Regan confused look, Leah sighed. "Yesterday the topic of wedding invitations came up. They're looking more and more expensive. We're not even sending invitations to people like you and Tammin, who know you're invited. It's just costing too much. I asked him if I should send one to his father." Leah's eyes closed, opening shortly after. Regan could see the hurt there. "He went down today to ask if we should even bother."

"Poor Sam," Regan said sympathetically. "How are you doing with this?"

Leah shrugged. "I hate seeing him upset. And I know what the outcome will be. I think he knows too." Leah groaned. "I try to bite my tongue so much, but I hate Joshua for what he does to the man I love. He ruins him, tears him apart as easily as paper. It's awful, Regan, to see someone like Sam so broken by nothing more than a conversation with his father, a man who's supposed to love him."

Leah seemed to think about her words, and then she flinched. "I'm sorry, Regan. I completely forgot-"

"It's alright." Regan already knew what she was going to say. I'm sorry your father left. I'm sorry he didn't even say goodbye. I'm sorry you had to come home one day to find he was gone. I'm sorry your sister went with him. "Guess Sam and I have something in common."

"Are you going up there for Thanksgiving?" Leah asked as the waitress brought out their food.

Thanksgiving used to be a big deal in the Hamilton home. Her dad would make three different turkeys and Tammin would make her infamous mashed potatoes. Sometimes they would even invite the Clearwaters over. Seth usually hung around Corinne, her younger sister, while Regan and Leah snuck away into her room to look at magazines and talk about boys. When dinner was finished, they would eat in the living room, surrounding the television, and just talk until the sky fell low behind the horizon.

She hadn't had one of those Thanksgivings since he had left.

"I have no clue," Regan replied honestly. "He hasn't tried to get in contact and ask me about it, so I'm figuring no."

"Sorry," Leah said sympathetically. "If it helps, he's missing out. In my opinion, your potatoes are even better than your mom's."

Regan let out a little laugh as she took a bite of her burger, feeling the ketchup dribble down her chin. Leah stared at her before bursting into laughter, the Hamilton soon joining in. It was nice to laugh like this, to not worry about anything. Right now, it was like old times.

"Clean yourself up. Can't even take you anywhere anymore," Leah joked, tossing a napkin in Regan's direction.

Regan just gave her a smile in response.

* * *

Regan was watching her tiny television when she heard it.

Tammin was out helping Billy Black again. Now that Jacob was getting more and more popular (which was a sarcastic comment Billy had made when he had told Regan that he was just out with Embry and Quil again), Billy needed more help. It was just Regan at the house, cuddled underneath a blanket with pajamas on.

The doorbell to their house had never really worked properly. It was a tiny little squeak instead of an actual bell. It was pure luck that she had heard it in between commercials. Listening closely again to make sure she wasn't just imagining things, she pushed herself up from the couch when she heard the tiny little noise again.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Sam Uley, drenched in rain and the most heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Sam?" She squeaked out, opening her door wider immediately. "You must be freezing. Come in, I'll grab some blankets."

Sam followed her into her house, and unlike last time he was there, he made himself at home. He moved to sit on her couch, putting the blanket Regan had been using underneath his so he wouldn't get the cushions wet. When she returned, she was holding a wool blanket that her father had left behind. It was the only one big enough to cover Sam.

"What happened?" Regan asked quietly, after she had covered him in the warm blanket and had taken a seat next to him on the couch. "Did everything go alright with your father? Leah told me."

He simply shook his head. "He doesn't care," Sam said simply. "I figured he wouldn't, but still." He looked over at Regan, at her eyes underneath the dim lights in her living room. His heart clenched. "I didn't want to talk to Leah about it tonight. She doesn't… understand sometimes, you know? She's got Harry. And he's wonderful as it gets."

Regan nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. When her dad had left, she used to wish and wish that he had been like Harry. She knew Harry loved her no matter what. Her father wasn't the same. Maybe Joshua was a lot like her father in more ways than she had realized.

"I know," Regan whispered. "Are you alright?" she asked again.

Sam said nothing this time, just leaned in and fell against her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and closing her eyes tightly. Her heart went out for not just the man sitting in front of her, but also the boy he was, who had just wished his father had loved him. She wished she could heal the both of them.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other as he breathed in her scent, trying to calm himself down. He could hear her heart beating in her chest, a steady rhythm that relaxed him. Having her in his arms made him feel the calmest he had for weeks.

Jared Cameron's words came to Regan as she held on tightly. _He couldn't_ , she thought to herself. _This isn't love. This is just him looking for someone who gets it._ And she understood it more than she wished she did.

"Regan?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting him to relax even more. It was shortly after that he had fallen asleep, his weight heavy on her. She didn't mind as much as she had expected she would.

When he woke up in the morning, it was to his imprint wrapped tightly in his arm, sleeping lightly against his shoulder. And he realized it was the best sleep he'd had since he had phased for the first time.

* * *

Regan woke up the next morning on an empty couch, the left side of her body feeling cold without Sam's warmth. She looked down to see the scrawling on the back of a receipt next to her, a black pen sitting on top of it.

 _ **Had to head out to pick up some things for my mom. I can try, but don't think I'll be able to thank you in the right words. So please accept my thank you and know that you helped last night. I'll see you soon.**_

 _ **Sam**_

Regan couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She gently folded the receipt in her hands and stood, stretching her bones and joints. When they had cracked and popped, she made her way to her room, hiding the receipt in her jewelry box.

She felt lighter than she had in weeks. Like letting out some of her feelings had helped. Her phone sat on her bed and she picked it up, sending a quick reply to Sam.

 _Glad I could help. And yes, I accept your apology. See you soon._

His reply came quickly. And with it, a smile.

 _ **Good.**_

Regan wondered how one word could make her feel better. She walked back out to the kitchen, only to find her mother walking into her house with her phone in her hands. Regan's smile fell immediately when she realized her mother was frowning.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Regan asked, helping her carry the groceries in her hand to the counter. Once they were down, Tammin slid into one of her barstools, her eyes closed in annoyance.

"I just got a call," Tammin said in an aggravated tone. "It just bugged me. I'm fine, I promise."

"What call? Is everything alright?"

Tammin sighed and shook her head. "As always, your father has picked the worst moment to be an absolute dipshit." Regan gave her a confused look. "He called and demanded that I open up Thanksgiving weekend for he and your sister. Looks like we're having Thanksgiving here."

Regan had never wanted to punch her father more in her life. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's my fault. I married him," Tammin replied, reaching out to take Regan's hand in hers. Regan had a flash of her conversation with Sam last night. How he understood. "I'm going to take a shower. We'll get lunch when I get out, alright?"

"Alright," Regan agreed. When her mother turned to walk up the stairs, Regan wasn't thinking clearly. She grabbed her phone from the counter and opened up a new message.

 _You mind company later today? I think I need to vent._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 _ **Don't mind at all. My door'll be open.**_


	12. Eleven

**Hello lovelies! A bit of a shorter chapter, but definitely NOT filler. One of the more important ones, actually. Happy Valentine's day to all you awesome people! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Cameron household was the same size as the Clearwaters.

It was the first thing Regan noticed when she walked in, her feet stopping their motions as she hesitantly knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, her hands shifting awkwardly until the door finally swung open, revealing Jared standing in his usual attire of cutoff shorts and no shirt.

"Jesus, Jared, it's freezing," Regan said halfheartedly.

Jared gave her a sympathetic look as he leaned against his door. "You alright?" he asked, ignoring her quip about his outfit. Regan sighed and gave Jared a smile when he moved to let her into his house.

When she had texted Sam asking if she could talk, he had been working, which meant that Jared had answered his phone. He mentioned that he and Sam were heading back to his place afterwards, so she could meet them there. Scanning the living room, she rose a brow and turned to face Jared.

"He's grabbing some dinner for us. We can't cook for shit," Jared admitted sheepishly."Sit anywhere you want, I guess."

Regan chose to sit in the little chair he had in the corner of the living room, plopping down and letting out a squeak of surprise when it dipped lower than she thought it would. Jared tried to cover his snicker with a cough as he sat on the opposite couch, flicking the television on. They watched in silence for a few moments before Jared gave her a look.

"Spit it out, Regan."

"What?" Regan asked dumbly, blinking her eyes at him. He scoffed.

"There's something you want to ask me. No point beating around the bush. Life's too short."

"Feeling pessimistic today, are you?"

Jared shrugged, reaching forward to grab a tortilla chip from the back he had sitting next to him. "Just figure getting to the point is easier. So, what's up, Regan?"

Regan shifted uncomfortably on the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms across her chest. Jared was giving her a smirking look, like he knew exactly what she wanted to ask him. "Do you think he loves her?"

The question seemed to surprise Jared. He had obviously been expecting Regan to ask if Sam cared for her, not Leah. He sat back in his chair, his shoulder blades touching the couch cushions.

"Do you think he loves her?" Regan repeated. "No joking or puzzle answers, just a simply yes or no. Do you think he loves her?" Jared didn't respond. "Because if he loves her, then I can rest easy knowing she'll be happy. But if he doesn't then it's not fair to her."

"You'd just be okay with it if he married her?" Jared asked incredulously. "Just like that, you'd be fine?"

"Yes," Regan replied, her answer coming out more quickly than she'd intended.

Jared sighed and ran his hands through his cropped hair. "I knew he said you were self-sacrificing, but this is just ridiculous." He leaned forward, looking into her eyes as if it were important that she heard him clearly. "He loves Leah. There's no doubt about it. But I don't think it's the same kind of love. It's different now."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, Regan," Jared said irritably. He was getting tired of her questions, she could tell. "I wasn't lying the other day when I said he felt something for you. And I thought it was one-sided until I saw the way you looked at him. Just hearing that you're willing to let that feeling go just to be selfless is ridiculous to me. Haven't you spent your whole life being selfless? For once, just think about yourself."

Regan couldn't respond. She felt like her mouth was shoved with cotton, making speech impossible. Jared just snorted and flicked the television on, silently watching the show that started playing. After a few moments, they heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"You're here already," Sam stated, surprise in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Regan nodded. "I'm fine. Do you need some help?" She gestured to the bags he was carrying, full of food. It was some restaurant down in Forks that Regan had gone to once or twice with Leah.

"Nope, I've got it." He set the bags on the counter before he gestured to them. "Feel free to grab whatever you want. I got a little bit of everything."

And he had. She saw the counter littered with foods ranging from burgers to pasta dishes. She grabbed a handful of fries and a sandwich as Jared eagerly bounded over to the counter, loading his plate to the brim. She noticed just how much the two of them seemed to eat. Jared had already downed one of his burgers by the time she had taken two bites of her own.

"Thanks for dinner, Sam. I've got to head out," Jared said once he had finished his food in silence. The only noise that had passed between the three was the sound of the television playing softly in the background of Jared's living room. "My mom needs some help down at the shop."

"See you later," Sam replied underneath a mouthful of fries as Regan waved goodbye softly. The silence grew uncomfortable the second Jared's door closed behind him.

He was looking at her. Hard. It was like he was trying to find what the problem was, like it was written out on her face. She shifted underneath his gaze, her own vision dropping to her fingers, resting in her lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

Regan shrugged. "Just family stuff." At his look, she clarified. "Dad stuff. I knew you'd understand."

He nodded in understanding, like she knew he would. He just got it. "He get in contact with you?"

"My mom, actually. Was a bit of a dick about it, really. He called and demanded that she make space for him and my sister for Thanksgiving. Apparently he isn't satisfied with the fact that I haven't texted him or tried to see him lately so he's trying to remedy that." Regan sighed and set her plate down on the counter. "He just bugs me so much."

"Fathers are the worst," Sam agreed, setting his own plate down. He had eaten twice as much as Regan in half the amount of time. She noticed. He hesitantly reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder, giving her a gentle look. "It'll be okay, Regan."

She looked up at him from underneath her lashes. He was once again taken aback by how beautiful she was. How could that possibly be fair to all the women in the world? Even Leah, who he had once considered a perfect specimen, couldn't compare. The thought hurt him to realize.

Would he never be able to see Leah in that light again? Would he forever compare her to Regan?

"Thanks," she said softly. He heard her heart, beating wildly in her chest. He wondered how it could beat that fast. She pulled away from him then, her body turning stiff. "I'd better get going, then."

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, picking up on her sullen mood quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"You keep asking that," she told him.

"You keep acting strange. Are you sick? Do you need me to get you something?"

"Stop," Regan said suddenly, her voice clear and shaking Sam to the core. "Just stop."

"Stop what? Caring? Asking about how you are? I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that people did that," Sam said gruffly, his annoyance rising. What the hell was wrong with Regan that night? She didn't normally act that way, not with him.

"People do that when they care about each other and are in a relationship. We're just friends. Less than friends, actually. Acquaintances, actually." She didn't know what she was saying. She wondered if this was how it felt to blurt out whatever came to mind.

The blow hurt more than it should have. Sam scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, Regan. What the hell is going on? You were perfectly fine with being friends a few days ago. Did Jared say something?"

"Nothing is going on! You just don't have the right to care about me so much. You have Leah." Regan's breath came out in hard pants, her eyes narrowed into slits. "And you're treating her like shit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jared told me!" Regan cried out, suddenly feeling every emotion she'd ever felt for Sam Uley pour out of her like a river. "He told me that you have feelings for me. You're with Leah, Sam. My best friend. What did you expect? That I was just going to ignore that and be with you anyway? I refuse to hurt Leah like that."

"You think I want this?" Sam snapped, his entire form shaking. "You think I wanted this to happen? I don't want to hurt Leah. I never wanted to hurt Leah. God, can you seriously not see that? Are you that thick-headed?" He rolled his eyes and she felt the childish urge to slap him. "And what about you, Regan?"

"What about me?"

"You don't see it, do you? Or maybe you do and you just won't let yourself admit it." He leaned close, making sure she was making sense of his words. "You have feelings for me. And you're getting angry at me because you think blaming someone else will make them go away. But we aren't children, Regan. This is getting ridiculous."

"Shut the hell up, Sam Uley," Regan yelled, the volume of her voice making him stare at her in shock. "You're delusional if you think I could ever love you, or even tolerate you."

Sam froze then. Regan regret the words the second they left her mouth, but she stood her ground, refusing to take them back. He looked like someone had just punched a hole in his chest. His entire demeanor shifted with her words. He chuckled darkly, the kind of laugh that wasn't meant to be funny. "Right," he said darkly. He moved away from the path of the doorway. "Maybe you should be heading out."

"Yeah," Regan replied numbly. She gathered her things, standing from the chair she was sitting in, and prepared to leave. That was when she noticed the flowers he was holding.

"I got them for you to try and make you feel better. I don't need them. They're yours," he said, thrusting them in her direction. Regan felt her throat close, tears stinging her eyes. She took the yellow flowers, staring at the petals and trying not to sob. "You were leaving," he reminded her.

"Right."

She was halfway through his front yard when she heard him calling her name. When she turned back, he was wearing a grim expression.

"Just so you know, it's okay to be selfish sometimes. And I want you to know that I think it's doing more harm than good that you're not letting yourself feel something. Who knows when you will again?"

He shut his front door and turned off his porch light. And Regan let the tears fall as she got in her car and drove home.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Don't hate me too much!**


	13. Twelve

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry if I broke your heart with the last one, but it had to happen, sadly.**

* * *

"Does it look clean enough? Oh, who cares if it looks clean enough. I don't need to impress him. He doesn't like it, he can get his ass back on a plane."

Regan listened to her mother complain for the five minutes remaining before her father arrived. The house was decorated in all its normal Thanksgiving decorations, fake turkeys littering the wall and pumpkins stretched across their dining room table.

Tammin was currently slaving away over the stove, trying to make mashed potatoes while a turkey cooked in the oven. She had been freaking out about her ex-husband and daughter coming for the past week, making sure every small detail was fixed. Regan hadn't been able to even think about her argument with Sam, which had been lingering in the back of her mind for the better part of two weeks.

She didn't know what had made her blow up like that. Usually calm and rather easy going, it wasn't like her at all. So, naturally, she was avoiding him like the plague. Mostly out of embarrassment but mostly because every single word he had said was right.

She had feelings for Sam Uley.

"Need some help?" Regan asked, trying to keep herself from thinking about it for too long. Dwelling on things was her downfall. "I can help cook something."

"No, I'm fine," Tammin insisted, smoothing down the front of her apron. "The potatoes are done and the turkey just needs to finish up. What time did they say they'd be getting in?"

Regan remembered the three second phone call with her sister, who had quickly told her what time they should expect the father-daughter pair before she had hung up. Corrine was never one for many words. Even growing up, she just hadn't been the type to speak up and say what was on her mind. It was why the argument with Tammin about moving to New York had been such a surprise.

Looked like the Hamilton girls were just full of surprises.

"Should be here in about ten minutes or so," Regan replied, walking over to the side of the kitchen her mother was standing. Pulling Tammin close, Regan pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You'll be fine, Mom. I promise."

Tammin relaxed against Regan's side, pulling a face. "I know, I know. I just hate that he does this. And last time I saw your sister wasn't exactly pleasant." Regan remembered that vividly. Corrine had shouted some nasty things; Tammin had shouted them right back. They had long since awkwardly exchanged apologies on the phone and Tammin had received the expected birthday and Christmas texts. Still, it was going to be weird having her around for three days.

"I think they're here," Tammin said, pulling away with a sigh when they both heard the crunching of tires on their driveway outside. Regan silently followed her mom out to the front porch, where Corrine was already unloading her suitcases out onto the porch.

Corrine looked the same as she always had. Maybe she had aged a couple of years, but not by much. Regan recalled that Corrine was a junior in high school now, already starting to look into colleges and universities. For some reason, she couldn't picture her soft-spoken sister in a large campus.

"Hey baby," Tammin said softly as Corrine walked up to the front porch of her old home, a small and nervous smile on her face. She was immediately enveloped in a big hug, and Regan could see the pink that tinged her cheeks. "How've you been, sweetie?"

"I've been good," Corrine replied in a small voice. "Just trying to get through school. I'm falling behind in AP Calculus, but I'll catch up."

Corrine was always brilliantly intelligent. While Regan struggled in every class, it was easy to breeze by for her sister. Regan tried to remember what math she had taken her own junior year and figured Geometry didn't even come close to what Corrine was learning.

Once Corrine and Tammin pulled away, Regan sent a smile to her sister. Corrine reached out and pulled her in for a hug, awkwardly patting Regan's back. "Hey Regan."

"Hey Cor."

"You can go set your stuff inside, honey. Guest room's all set up for you and we added a little half bathroom right next door. The space is tiny as hell but there's a little shower and a decent sized mirror you can use to get ready."

"Thanks, Mom." Corrine gave another meek smile before she walked inside, and Regan heard the sound of her suitcase rolling on the wooden floors.

Regan turned back to look at her father, who was just now getting out of his car. He looked exactly the same as he had when she'd seen him last, granted his skin looked darker and he had a bit more gray in his hair.

Eric Hamilton looked as uncomfortable to be there as Regan and Tammin felt to have him there. Once he finished blatantly ignoring them as he grabbed his stuff out of the back of his car, he realized he would have to talk to them, considering Tammin was the one who was allowing him to stay for the holiday. He gave an awkward smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Hi Tam," Eric said in a polite voice full of fake sincerity. "Hey Reg."

Tammin seemed to be in better spirits than Regan, for she gave Eric a smile. "Hey, Eric. It's great to see you for a couple of days." To be civil, Tammin reached out for a quick hug and pulled away before it could get too uncomfortable. "I've got to go check on the turkey, so if you'll excuse me."

And then she was gone, leaving the father-daughter combo standing alone on the porch.

"You look so much older," Eric commented, tossing his hands into his pockets once he realized Regan wasn't exactly pleased about talking to him. "Got into any colleges? Where'd you apply?"

"Local schools," Regan answered in a cool tone. Eric noticed. "I don't plan on leaving home anytime soon. Seems I'm the black sheep of the Hamilton family tree."

"Reg-"

"Dinner's probably ready," Regan interrupted, not giving her father a chance to finish. "We should probably go eat. Corrine knows her way around, she can show you the guest room."

Turning on her heel, Regan marched back inside, leaving her father to stand at the place on the porch she had stood, feeling like a puppy who had just been scolded.

* * *

"That Clearwater kid had a birthday not too long ago, didn't he?" Eric asked as the four of them sat around Tammin's little table, eating the food that had been set out minutes prior. "Seth, isn't it? How old is that kid now? He's got to be fifteen, sixteen."

Regan said nothing. Corrine awkwardly coughed and nodded. "I think he's fifteen, right Regan?"

Regan nodded.

"Right." Another awkward pause in the conversation. "And Leah's engaged. That's great! I remember when she was just a little baby. You guys officially met two days after your mother gave birth to you."

If there were a top ten list of things Regan didn't want to talk about with her father, it was Leah's wedding. Followed by everything, ever. The eldest Hamilton daughter shoved her spoon into her peas and chomped down on them, pointedly making no sound.

"I'm sure you're involved in it, right? You're probably her maid-of-honor."

Another spoonful of food. Corrine was grimacing from across the table. Tammin just looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there. Regan's father just looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear.

"Regan's going to be in Leah's wedding, yeah," Tammin answered for her daughter, turning to face her ex-husband. "They're picking up Leah's dress tomorrow, if I remember correctly."

Regan couldn't ever recall making those plans with Leah, but she figured her mother was just giving her a way to get out of spending the day with her father. Shooting her mother a thankful look, she nodded her head.

"And are you going to have a plus one?"

Corrine coughed.

"Like, are you going with a date?" Eric continued.

Regan remembered the flowers that were sitting in her room, somewhere deep in her trash by now. She had kept them on her desk until eventually they all died out, and even then, she had the vase resting on her wooden dresser. When she finally had tossed them out, she cried for thirty minutes before pulling herself together.

By the time her mother had gotten home, she had looked completely normal.

Thinking about the man who gave her the flowers, the one that was getting married to her best friend, made her realize how much her father's words hurt. He didn't mean it intentionally, she knew that. But hearing something that hit so close to home coming from someone she wasn't fond of made her eyebrows raise.

Tammin shook her head. Regan ignored her.

"What does that mean?" Regan asked, her father's face morphing into one of surprise when he realized she was actually speaking. Corrine shrunk in her seat, muttering an "oh no" as she went.

"Just trying to get some information here, kiddo. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Well, I'd imagine it'd be pretty hard to talk to someone who reminds you that you cheated on someone. And I also imagine it would be pretty hard to talk to someone who you walked out on."

"Regan," Tammin hissed out, shaking her head again to try and get Regan to stop.

"No, Mom. He wanted me to talk, so I'm talking." She turned to face her father, giving him a hard look. "I didn't want you here for Thanksgiving. I've managed to survive this long without you here, and I was perfectly fine with not seeing you for the rest of my life. You walked out on us, Dad. And if you had tried to keep in contact, that would have been fine. I would have forgiven you." She paused, scoffing. "But you didn't. So you've got to deal with those consequences. Sorry if you aren't happy with them."

She stood from the table, ignoring her father's calls as she marched through the front door and to her car. She wrenched the door open, throwing her body inside and putting the keys in the ignition. Without a clear sense of where she was driving, she followed the winding roads of La Push until she came across it. His house.

She felt foolish, standing there in the light sprinkle of rain with salt filling her eyes, but when he opened the door, she immediately felt better. He took one look at her face and his expression softened, becoming the familiar kindness she knew he possessed.

"Are you here to see Leah?"

"No," Regan replied, sniffling as she tried to keep her tears controlled. "I just needed to get away. My dad's at home right now, trying to play family and he's not my family. Not anymore."

She had always wondered why Corrine had gone to live with their father. She assumed it was because Eric had always been closer to her, or because she wanted to travel and New York was glamorous, but Regan couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Who would want to voluntarily put themselves in the care of someone who had hurt them countless times before?

The man in front of her understood that. He had been there for her when her father had made his worst decision yet.

Harry Clearwater gave Regan a sympathetic smile. This was the girl who was basically his daughter. He had been there when Eric had walked out on her. And he would be there for her now.

"Let's get you inside, Regan. We'll have Sue make you some hot chocolate and then you can tell me about what happened. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard all night."

"Good."

When he hugged her, she remembered that things weren't always bad. Sure, her father was a complete ass and he made her want to rip her hair out, but he wasn't the only father she had. The one she was embracing was the best she could ask for.

"I personally like extra chocolate in mine, so I'll load you up with some too."

Regan laughed for the first time that day.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of Sam, but that Harry/Regan father-daughter moment was just too cute for me to ignore. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for all the feedback on this story; I love seeing what you guys think of the relationships Regan's developed or even just her character in general!**


	14. Thirteen

**Sorry for the wait, lovelies! I've been super busy with school and life. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

"Alright, either you tell me what's wrong or you'll have to deal with a bitchy boss."

Regan looked over at Paula as she stopped filling the salt and pepper shakers. Her boss was currently sporting a very pissed off look, probably due to the fact that Regan had been moody all day. The brunette shrugged and went back to filling the shakers.

"Just don't like having my dad around, that's all."

Eric Hamilton was like a fungus. He slowly spread throughout whatever space he inhabited. He had only been at the house for three days, but already Regan was finding his stuff littered all around the house. She wanted to toss them outside and let him rummage around in the mud, but Tammin had warned her against it.

Then there was Corrine, who did nothing but read her literature books all day. The house could be on fire and Corrine wouldn't even know. Regan was perfectly fine with her sister keeping to herself and not getting in her space, but Regan could see Corrine's behavior was hurting Tammin. And that was something that grated on Regan's nerves.

"Look, I know better than anyone that your dad's a jackass," Paula said with a little eye roll, "but that's not what's bothering you, and you know it."

Regan sighed. It was amazing how much information Paula could gather just by the expression on Regan's face. She was like Harry in that way.

Harry, who Regan had spoken to for three hours. She had told him what Paula was begging to hear now - that she had feelings for someone she couldn't have. She had told Harry about how much she hated feeling like that, how much she hated feeling helpless. She had told him that she hated having her father and sister around.

Regan looked around The Mudhouse and didn't see anyone she was familiar with. When she looked back at Paula, her face was solemn. "I got in a fight with Sam."

Paula nodded. "What about?"

Regan's mind whirred around like a machine. What was her fight about? She had yelled and screamed at him because he had feelings for her when he was with Leah. But there was a deeper meaning, Regan knew that.

She just didn't know how to put it into words.

"He thinks he likes me," Regan said simply, slamming a pepper shaker down with too much force. "Even though he's still with Leah. And he just expects me to accept that. Leah's my best friend, Paula. She's basically my sister. I can't just ignore that."

"Jesus Christ, Regan," Paula said, her voice coming out in a sigh. "Look. There's no one I know that's more selfless than you. And that's a great quality to have." Paula paused and looked at Regan with a sympathetic look. "But don't you think you deserve to be happy? Just this once?"

"At the expense of Leah's happiness?" Regan asked, shaking her head. "If Leah's devastated, I'll be devastated. I'd hate myself, Paula. I can't do that."

Paula shrugged, grabbing a salt shaker and helping Regan fill it up to the top. "I know, kid, I know. But if Sam's in love with you like he says he is, then it's a lot bigger than just you not wanting to hurt Leah. Someone's gonna get hurt either way, the way I see it."

Regan sighed. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't the case. If she ignored her feelings for Sam, she was hurting him. If she followed her gut and heart and admitted that she felt the same way, she would crush Leah.

"I'm gonna get hurt either way, aren't I?" Regan asked Paula, her eyes watery with tears.

Paula nodded her head sadly. "Looks like it, baby. But don't focus on Sam right now, alright? Focus on Corrine and your dad."

Regan wished it was that simple. She wished she could just focus on her family and trying to keep herself and her mother from falling apart. "Yeah," she said softly. "Yeah, I'll focus on that."

* * *

Corrine cringed as a fork scraped against one of the glass plates. Regan eyed her sister, remembering vaguely that Corrine hated the sound.

Personally, Regan thought it was better than trying to stutter through a conversation.

Once there was a time when the table would never be silent. Corrine would be laughing because Regan accidentally snorted juice out of her nose while Eric tried to make his wife relax and laugh after a hard day of her working. The table was filled with stories of things that had gone well and awful in their days.

Now it was like they were afraid to speak.

Part of that was Regan's fault. She would admit that. But how could she talk to someone who she didn't really know anymore?

"Great dinner, Tammin," Eric said quietly, taking another bite of the turkey casserole their mother had made with the leftovers from Thanksgiving. "You always could use leftovers to your advantage."

"Hmm, just be glad our leftovers weren't just cranberry sauce," Tammin said with a laugh as she took a small sip of wine.

They were ignoring it. The awkward tension that littered the table. Regan wished she could ignore it.

"My teacher emailed me," Corrine suddenly announced from beside Regan, a little smile on her face. "She submitted my piece to a small newspaper company in New York. She said she's waiting to hear back-"

"Leah's getting married," Regan interrupted Corrine suddenly. Everyone at the table leaned back in shock, not used to hearing Regan chime in during the past few meals. "Seth had a birthday. I applied to college. Embry got a girlfriend. I got a job down at The Mudhouse." Regan looked up and stared at her father, her eyes tight. "Those are all the things you missed when you left."

"Regan-"

"And I know I'm supposed to be a good daughter and try and ignore those things, but I can't," Regan continued. She could feel the tears starting to come, threatening to fall. For once in her life, she wasn't focused on holding them back.

For once, she was going to speak her mind and tell people what she was thinking. For once, she was being selfish.

"I can't ignore the fact that you didn't see me graduate from high school. I can't ignore the fact that when I begged for you to stay, not even work it out with Mom but just _stay_ in La Push, you didn't. And I can't ignore the fact that Sam and Leah were terrified to ask Joshua Uley if they should even bother sending an invitation for the wedding and I related to the feeling."

Eric Hamilton had no expression on his face as Regan went on with her speech. She couldn't tell if it surprised her or not.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I made Thanksgiving so awkward, I really am. But I can't just sit here and pretend like it didn't happen. I can't just pretend that I'm not angry with you. If you expected me to, well, that sucks for you. It really does. And I'm sorry for it." Regan felt the wetness on her cheek and wiped it away angrily, slamming her hand back on the table. "Are you gonna say something?"

"Regan, honey," Tammin said softly, reaching over to put her hand on her daughter's arm. "Maybe you want to talk to your dad alone."

"No," Eric responded, shaking his head towards his ex-wife. "What do you want me to say, Regan? That I've been a bad dad? Alright, fine, I haven't been a good father. I know that."

"Just tell me why you left," Regan said hopelessly, her voice dropping as more tears escaped her eyes. "That's all I want. That's all I ever wanted from you."

Eric remembered the day he left. He remembered Tammin yelling at him that he wasn't going to come back if he stepped foot of the house. He remembered it raining outside, pounding on his head as he stepped off the front porch. He remembered hearing Regan ask him where he was going, then begging him to stay.

"I didn't want to stay here and be reminded of what a shit dad I was," Eric said simply. "You think I don't know what they said about me? That I was another Joshua Uley. That I deserted my kids just like he did, even long before I actually did leave."

Regan jumped up from the table and rushed up the stairs to get to her room, her feet pounding on the wooden floors as she slammed her door shut; the wood shook with the force of the slam as Regan sunk to her knees and allowed all she was feeling to rush over her.

She hadn't properly cried about Sam. She hadn't properly cried ever since her dad had left. She remembered crying when she was drunk at Leah's stupid Halloween party, but the emotions weren't real back then. They were just drunk hallucinations. Now, they were real. And they stung.

"I'm sorry, Regan. I'm sorry that I messed up." She heard her father's voice on the other side of her door, heard him slump against the wood. "But I don't want to be Joshua Uley. Let's try and fix this. Have breakfast with me tomorrow morning. Just me and you, like we used to."

Regan didn't answer as she tried to muffle her crying. She heard her father sigh.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to say goodnight."

She heard his footsteps backing away from the door, heard him start to walk down the stairs. She flung the door open without thinking and watched as he turned back to her, staring at her with confused eyes.

"I have to work tomorrow morning," she said, wiping underneath her eyes. "But I don't have to go in until ten."

Eric Hamilton smiled, a real grin that stretched from cheek to cheek. "We'll go at eight then. Think that's enough time?" When Regan nodded, her copied the action. "Alright. Eight. We'll talk."

Regan shut her door again once he was down the stairs. Sinking into her bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to wipe away the last of the tears. From her position, she could barely make out the dying flower petals that littered on the ground.

* * *

 **Okay, don't hate me too badly for another chapter without Sam! But she's gotta make things right with her dad before he leaves back to New York! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Fourteen

"Things haven't changed at all in here," Eric commented as Regan led him into the small cafe. She herself hadn't been in quite a while, since she generally avoided going into Forks unless absolutely necessary. But she figured bringing her father to Mudhouse wasn't the best idea.

She wasn't sure she trusted Paula serving her father. There would probably be an impromptu hospital trip involved.

"Table for two please," Regan told the server, a sunny looking girl with a small head of blonde hair, cut bluntly beneath her ears. She gave Regan a smile and nodded, leading the duo to a booth in the left corner of the restaurant. "Thanks."

As they sat, Regan's heart sunk in her chest. She had been questioning all night if it was the right thing to do. She hadn't properly spoken to her father in years. If she was speaking candidly, she was absolutely terrified.

"Are you as nervous as I am right now?" Eric asked softly as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

Regan was going to snap her answer back at him, but then she remembered they were trying to fix things. She was trying to listen and he was trying to explain. So she gave him a sad smile. "I thought I was the only one."

"Hell no, kid," Eric replied. "Though I guess I'm surprised you're nervous. You haven't done anything wrong." She saw it. The regret and guilt passed across his face like a quick flash of light. "I'm the one who messed things up."

Regan couldn't bring it within herself to disagree. So she just awkwardly wrung her hands together as their waitress came over, giving a smile to the pair.

"What can I get you guys today?" The waitress asked. It was like she could sense the tension, since her smile dropped a little bit as she looked at the two of them. It was almost unnoticeable, but Regan had seen it.

"I'll have the chicken fried steak," Eric answered. Regan remembered how much he loved it here. He used to order it every time they came.

"And I'll have the Denver omelette please."

"Sure thing. I'll have those out for you in a little bit."

As the waitress walked away, Eric sighed and leaned forward. "I guess it's time to talk."

"I guess so."

"Okay. So starting with Sabine," Regan remembered it was the name of her new stepmother, she supposed. She had never actually met her. "When we met, she was visiting La Push from New York. She was writing some traveling book and it was about Indian reservations in the United States. She had broken down on the side of the road, so I offered to help her."

"I remember," Regan whispered. "You came home with oil and grease all over you."

Eric nodded. "Your mother and I were having some issues. I don't know if we ever told you this, since you were only fourteen at the time, but your mother and I were discussing divorce."

The news surprised her. She blinked her shock away.

"Though it wasn't certain, it was definitely something we were discussing. I just didn't actually think anything of it, you know? I didn't think it was actually going to happen." He shook his head sadly. "That was until I came home one day and she had the divorce papers set on the table.

I was so upset that I went out and did something stupid. I called up Sabine and asked her to hang out. She had given me her number that day in case she had any questions about La Push. I ended up really liking her. More than I should have, actually."

Regan wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore.

"Sabine was in La Push for two months. I signed the divorce papers and by the time Sabine was ready to leave, I guess I was too. I packed up my stuff and left. Your mother expected it, I think. The one thing I've always hated myself for is leaving you standing there, wondering why I was leaving. I didn't want to tell you the real reason. I didn't want you to hate me. But I figured not telling you would backfire on me later in life, so I did."

She remembered the hurt she felt when he had told her. That he was in love with someone else and he was going out to live in New York in order to be with her. She didn't remember ever seeing her mother cry, but she started to in that moment. Looking back on it, she supposed they were resigned tears and not sad ones.

"I didn't want to ever see you," Eric admitted, shaking his head again. "I didn't want to see you and the hatred you held for me. When Corrine moved out with me, it was a completely surprise. Sabine and her son were thrilled. They ask about you coming to visit all the time. I just didn't want to put you in that position."

"That doesn't explain why you haven't visited," Regan whispered. "I would have been fine with Sabine. Just because you were a crappy husband doesn't mean you were a crappy father. When you left, I wasn't mad because you had cheated. I was mad because it was like you didn't care that you were leaving me." She sent her dad a look. "I graduated high school and you weren't there."

"I tried to sit down and call you, but I never could bring myself to do it." Eric leaned back and stopped talking as the waitress brought their meals, setting them down in front of the two. She left in a hurry, Regan noticed. Probably noticed the tension again. "Look, I know things aren't going to be fixed overnight. But this is a start, right?"

Regan saw the hopeful look on her father's face. It was the same look she had seen in the mirror every time her phone rang and she had thought it was him. "Yeah," she answered, grabbing her silverware. "This is a start."

Her father smiled as they began to eat.

* * *

"I have an emergency."

"Wedding disasters aren't really an emergency, Leah," Regan replied, rolling her eyes as Leah met her at the Clearwater's door. "Unless it's your actual wedding day."

"Shut up. This is my wedding."

Regan let out a loud laugh as she followed Leah through the kitchen and dining room and to the living room. She waved to Sue, who was cooking in the kitchen, and sent a smile to Harry. Harry had a weird look on his face, like he was apologetic.

She didn't know what it meant until she saw Sam sitting on Leah's couch.

He was staring at her with hardened eyes, like he was replaying the last words she had said to him in his head. But there was a softness underneath that made Regan's heart race and break at the same time. She wondered if that was even possible. To be so happy to see someone and then hate it the next second. She felt her body moving forward just slightly, as if it was begging to be near Sam's. His shifted in her direction.

And then she remembered that she had dead flowers on her desk at home and stepped backwards. The hope of his face squashed in an instant and it went back to the stone cold mask he had been sporting earlier.

"We can't decide between cake toppers."

Regan tried to let out a laugh even with the tightening in her throat. "That's not an emergency, Leah."

"C'mon," Leah whined out, sitting next to Sam on the couch. "This is important. It may not seem like it, but it is."

Regan hesitantly sat on the chair across from them, keeping her eyes off Sam as she looked at the three Leah was trying to decide between. Leah chatted on happily, oblivious to the heartbreak that the two constant people in her life were feeling. She just pointed to cake toppers and explained why they were a choice.

As if he had called her name, Regan lifted her eyes and looked at Sam. He was already staring right back at her, his big brown eyes locked on her. A rush of happiness came over her. Even though things were complicated and life got in the way, it still gave her heart a selfish rush to see him look at her like that.

She knew he felt the same way. He stared at her, the hard mask slowly melting off his face until he stared at her in nothing but pure guilt and awe. His mouth moved like he wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't. His eyes spoke volumes. _I'm sorry_ , they said. _Please don't leave again_.

"So what do you think?" Leah asked, looking up at Regan. The Hamilton brought her gaze back to her best friend and gave her a sad smile.

"Definitely the second one."

"That's what I was leaning towards!" Leah said happily, clutching onto Sam's arm. It drew his attention away from Regan and back to his bride to be. "I'm going to go tell Mom."

As Leah left, Sam turned back to look at Regan. His brows furrowed together as he stared, trying to decipher what she was thinking. "Regan-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her head sadly. He hated it because he could usually read her pretty well by her eyes and she was blocking his one way of knowing how she was feeling. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was just overwhelmed, I guess."

"It's okay," he said softly. Of course it was okay. He couldn't blame her for her reaction. "But Regan, we still have to talk about it. We can't avoid it."

"Why?" she asked helplessly.

"Because the truth is, you could tell me to leave Leah and I would. Just one word and I'd come to you. And I think that terrifies both of us."

Her heart sailed again, her stomach filling with butterflies. She had never experienced this, never experienced someone wanting to be with her like that. And he was right. It did terrify her. To know that she had the power to end Leah's world with just a word had her wanting to curl up and cry.

But she couldn't ignore the feeling she got in her chest when she was around Sam anymore.

"Sam," she whispered, her voice trailing off. She was trying to tell him that she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Leah.

Leah walked back out into the living room, smiling happily. "All the details are coming together. I just called Emily and she's coming down tomorrow because we're picking up my dress. I have a dress," Leah said happily. "I'm so excited! Regan, you'll come to see the dress tomorrow, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Regan said. She wondered if Leah heard how sad she sounded.

When Regan left an hour later, she ignored the burning look in Sam's eyes. Though, she supposed she didn't really ignore it. She remembered it for the rest of the night.

She knew she would remember it for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Aaaah, Sam's back! I figured you guys would like this one because you've been missing Ram lately.I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed things starting to change with Regan and her dad as well.**


	16. Fifteen

**Here's the next update for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of a sad one, so just a fair warning before you start to read.**

* * *

When Regan answered the annoying knocking on the front door, she had expected it to be her father claiming he had accidentally locked himself out.

Until she remembered that her father and Corinne had already left to head back to New York.

Regan stood groggily and managed to make it to the front door, where the pounding was continued after a brief pause. Yawning, she wondered how her mother managed to stay asleep as she unlocked the door and twisted the handle, pulling so the door swung open.

Almost immediately, hands were on her shoulders shaking her. Hard.

"What the hell did you do to him?" The man shouted, eyes cold and face screwed up in anger. "What the hell did Sam do to him?" The grip on her shoulders intensified, digging painfully into the skin.

"S-stop!" Regan stuttered out, trying to move his hands from her shoulders.

"You tell me right now what Sam did to him, or so help me God-"

"Dad, stop."

Regan didn't recognize the voice that called out, but she was relieved for it when the man's fingers let go of her immediately, spinning around to face the boy who had called him. As he rushed towards his son, Regan noticed the slightly familiar face of Paul Lahote peeking out from behind his father's embrace.

Warm hands were suddenly on her arm, much gentler than Paul's father. When Regan looked up, she saw Jared's sad smile. "His dad's drunk again. Sorry if he hurt you."

"What happened?" Regan asked softly, careful not to raise her voice too much. Her shoulders still ached from the strong grip.

"Paul went out with Sam and I last night," Jared explained, looking exhausted. There were dark circles underneath his eyes that signaled his lack of sleep. "His dad's always been a bit of a wreck. When Paul came home this morning, he started screaming at him. Some really nasty stuff, Regan." Jared sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Paul took off again. Guess the old man's seen you hanging around Leah and Sam and took matters into his own hands."

Regan wondered if he saw the quick look of pain that crossed her face when Leah and Sam were brought up.

"Poor Paul," she said softly as Paul gently tried to put his father in the old rusted truck she had seen around the reservation. The teenager gave her a look of apology as he pulled out of her driveway, backing up along the road.

"Yeah, it's pretty shitty." Jared wasn't afraid to speak his mind, Regan noted. "You hurt too bad?"

Regan shook her head. "I'm fine. He just had a strong grip, is all."

"Yeah, I know. Sam was about ready to rip his arm off."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, her head inclining towards Jared with questions in her eyes. "How did Sam know? I didn't see him with Paul."

If Jared was trying to cover something up, he was certainly good at hiding it. Much to Regan's displeasure. He didn't even blink before responding so seamlessly that she almost had no choice but to believe him. "I called him on the drive here. Played a pretty good narrator up until Lahote grabbed you. I hung up before Sam could ask questions." Jared gave her a look. "By the way, he's probably already halfway here. Sorry."

"He doesn't have to be so dramatic. I'm fine, really."

Jared rolled his eyes. "I basically spelled it out for you and you still don't get it." Offering a smile, he gestured towards the inside of her house as if asking for permission. "Besides, Paul was my ride. I've got to get home somehow."

"Oh." That made sense. Regan opened the front door wide enough for Jared's huge frame and shut it behind him. "Well, help yourself to anything. I'm sure we still have leftovers somewhere in the fridge."

Jared didn't have to ask twice. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge, shoving his head inside. "Sounds good to me."

As he rummaged around in the fridge, Regan noticed when his head suddenly perked up, mouth full of some leftover casserole. "Sam's here."

Before Regan could ask how he knew that, there were three urgent knocks on the door. Regan opened it and was immediately pulled into a warm, familiar embrace. She wanted to pull away, even tried to, but he shook his head.

"Just give me a minute, please."

The resigned tone of his voice made her sigh as she slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, the only thing she could reach. He held her there for a few moments before he gently pulled away, his hands remaining on her shoulders as he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"All he did was grab me, honestly," Regan replied, shaking her head. "It wasn't something serious."

Sam looked like he wanted to disagree, but he somehow knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was then that Jared popped his head into the room, fork above a plate of casserole that was resting in his hands.

"Hey Sam," he said happily, shoving a forkful in his mouth. "Paul left with his dad. We'll have to go and pick him up later." As Sam looked at him, Jared smiled. "Have you tried this casserole? It's amazing."

Sam looked like he wanted to slap the side of Jared's face. As he sighed out through his teeth, he shook his head. "Not now, Jared. Let's go deal with Paul."

Regan was quick to grab Sam's arm, the electricity sparking through the both of them. If she hadn't been so used to it, she might have jumped. "Wait, wait. Would someone please tell me what's going on? Paul's dad asked what you did to him." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Did you do something?"

"Not now, Regan," Sam said softly. "Just let me go take care of it, please?"

"What does that mean? What do you have to take care of?" Regan's eyes narrowed and Sam wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell her. Tell her that he was a monster and that he was bound to her by some freaky Quileute force.

But he knew better. They both weren't ready.

"Regan," he said softly, yet full of authority. "We'll talk later."

She didn't look any happier about it, but she sent him a nod. Jared set the casserole on the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, following Sam as he walked through Regan's door. His alpha tried not to flinch when Regan slammed it shut behind them.

"You're gonna have to tell her eventually," Jared mentioned as they walked down the path that led to the woods. A slight breeze was blowing the leaves, but Jared felt nothing. He hadn't felt cold since he had phased for the first time.

"Not now, Jared."

Jared snorted. "You can't just tell me that like you told her. Or do you forget that in a few seconds I'll hear every thought that goes through your head?"

Sam didn't answer. He simply continued on before phasing, transforming into the black wolf that had ruined his life.

* * *

"Holy shit, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Emily Young, mind your language!"

Emily tossed her head back and laughed, ignoring her aunt's protests as the three girls gazed at Leah, dressed to perfection in her knee-length wedding dress. "Sorry, Aunt Sue. But it's just so perfect! The length is great for the beach, and look at how tan it makes you look, Lee!"

"I bow down to the wedding dress queen, Regan Hamilton," Leah said, mockingly bending at the waist before she turned to face the mirror, getting serious. The employee was getting the veil that Leah had ordered with the dress, but it was easy to see that even without it, this was the dress Leah wanted.

Regan's heart felt like someone had grabbed it and was squeezing it. It was uncomfortably tight in her chest.

"Here it is!" The tiny little employee was rushing to where Leah stood, veil in her hand. When she finished panting, she gently placed the veil on Leah's head and arranged it with a flourish. Stepping back, she examined Leah before nodding and giving a bright smile to the bride-to-be. "It looks amazing, Ms. Clearwater!"

When Leah turned around, Regan's breath left her throat.

As they were planning Leah and Sam's wedding, it was easy to pretend it wasn't real. Regan had tried to pretend everyday. But as Leah stood in front of her with the dress she was going to marry Sam in, the veil added to the mix, Regan knew that it was happening.

Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't decide between being completely ecstatic for her best friend and being absolutely heartbroken.

"Don't cry, Reg," Leah said, but Regan could see a tear escape her eye as well. Looking over, Regan saw Emily and Sue accepting tissues from the employee. "Please stop, guys. I'm going to get the veil wet!"

"I just can't believe my baby is getting married," Sue said softly, wiping underneath her eyes.

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride, Leah," Emily commented.

Regan felt like she was suffocating. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Quickly giving some excuse about needing to collect herself in the bathroom, she quickly rushed towards it, pushing through the door and locking herself in a stall.

Tears were in her eyes and hurt was in her heart. She quickly pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, pressing the device against her ear and listening to it ring.

" _Honey?_ "

"Mom?" Regan cried out, her lips trembling.

" _Regan, honey? What's wrong? Why are you crying?_ " Tammin's voice started to get loud towards the end, and Regan knew her mother was panicking.

"I'm with Leah at the wedding dress place," Regan replied, trying her best to control her sobs. "God, Mom, I'm with my best friend and I'm watching her get her wedding dress and it hurts."

" _You'll find someone, honey. Everyone feels this way sometimes, believe me_."

"No, Mom, it's not that." Regan closed her eyes as more tears leaked out. "I'm in love with Sam, Mom. I'm so in love with him and I can't have him and I know that. And I didn't know love would hurt this badly."

It was quiet for a few moments before she heard her mother sigh. " _Baby,_ " Tammin said softly. " _Let's hang out tonight, alright? We can have a girl's night, like we did before._ "

Regan nodded but quickly realized her mother couldn't see. "I don't want to be in love with him, Mom."

" _I know, honey._ "

"But I am."

" _I know that, too._ "

Regan decided she wasn't all that surprised that her mother knew.

* * *

 **So, there it is! Question for you guys: when do you think Sam is going to tell Regan? I want to hear some of your theories! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next update!**


	17. Sixteen

**Here's the next chapter for you loves! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, spill."

They were sitting in their living room, huddled on the couch as the television played _Funny Face_ in the background. Not even the happy tune of Fred Astaire singing could make Regan smile. There were plates littered around them, memories of the pizza they had devoured just twenty minutes before, and Regan was pretty sure there was marshmallow stuck to the floor from their homemade sundaes.

And still, Regan felt incomplete.

"I don't even know what to say," Regan said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know how it happened. I just feel this pull towards him and I don't know what it is, Mom."

Tammin nodded and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Have you told him?"

Regan shook her head. "He knows there's something there, but he doesn't know the extent of what I feel." She felt her head and heart start to ache as she looked at her mother. "He has feelings for me."

"I could spot that from a mile away." Tammin rolled her eyes at Regan's surprised look. "C'mon, Reg, I'm your mother." A sheepish look crossed her face. "Also, Harry was concerned when you went to talk to him. He called me and explained a little bit of what was going on."

Regan felt a quick flash of annoyance before deciding it was absolutely stupid to be angry with Harry. He was just worried. Besides, Regan had admitted to him that she had feelings for his own daughter's fiance. And he had taken it extremely well.

No, there wasn't any reason to be mad at Harry.

"I don't know what to tell you, baby," Tammin said softly, placing her hand on Regan's arm. The comforting feeling of it left Regan feeling light. "I just know that maybe you should listen to your heart for once instead of worrying about being selfless."

"How can you say that, though? What about Leah?"

"Do you really think that little of Leah that you want her to be with someone who obviously doesn't love her anymore?"

Regan sat back, taking her mother's words in. Tammin was right, like she always was. Her mother was a constant source of wisdom and level-headedness, something Regan supposed she lacked. But it made sense. Did Regan want Leah to suffer through life with Sam, when he was obviously all too willing to leave? Did Regan want Sam to suffer, going through the motions with Leah as his wife but never feeling happy?

Did Regan herself want to be miserable?

"Love sucks," Regan said after a moment, plunging her spoon into the bowl and parting her lips to take in the giant bite of ice cream.

"Honey, I could have told you that years ago," Tammin said. "But there are some great things, I promise."

Regan gave her mother a smile. "I talked to Jacob a couple of days ago when I was visiting Embry."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Regan grinned. "He said that Billy mentioned how much he appreciated your help and enjoyed having your company."

Regan never thought she would see her mother smile again after the divorce with her father. At least, never smile because of a man. But she realized she was wrong as a quick and soft grin flashed across her mother's face before she turned away to grab herself more ice cream.

* * *

She should probably be asleep.

She had tried to a couple of hours, just wiggling and twisting in her sheets, unable to actually fall into unconsciousness. It was at the three hour mark of staring at her ceiling that she decided she didn't want to waste time doing nothing.

It was cold out. Regan found herself huddling into her jacket with a sense of happiness. Warm weather wasn't very kind to her, so the cold was a relief as she strolled along First Beach. The rocks underneath her feet made crunching noises every time she took a step, reminding her of all the childhood memories that lied on the beach.

She didn't notice the figure sitting on the sand until she was less than twenty feet away.

He turned when he heard her approach, shoulders tense and looking like he was ready to pounce. But when he noticed it was just her, he relaxed, figuring she was no threat. He remained still as she lowered herself onto the sand next to him.

"Sorry again about yesterday," he said softly, his face grim. "He was just drunk."

"Hey, I'm a pro at father troubles," Regan said, giving Paul a smile. "What're you doing out here so late?"

He shrugged, looking back out to the moon that shone over the water. "Just wanted some alone time, away from Sam and Jared." He let out a humorless laugh. "I know they're worried, but they just get annoying. They hover."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure they're just protective. Why did you start hanging around them, anyway?"

He looked at her and his eyes squinted, as if he was assessing her. When he seemed to find what he wanted, he shrugged again. She realized it was a staple for him in terms of gestures. "I didn't really have a choice. Something happened and they were the only ones that understood. I guess it just felt nice to have someone to get it when you explain things, you know?"

She didn't know. Unfortunately, she didn't have someone like that. But she could emphasize with him, because she knew how much she wished she had someone that understood.

They sat in silence, looking at the water and the moon. First Beach was a beauty in the morning, when the sun reflected off the water and made it look like it was sparkling. However, there was something about seeing the moon reflected off the water that made Regan appreciate it much more. It was much more beautiful when it was calm and serene.

"I know Jared probably tells you this all the time, but Sam likes you, you know."

"I know," Regan replied, eyes never leaving the water even though she could feel Paul's gaze had directed to her.

"No, actually, I don't think you do." Paul snorted. "Talks about you all the time. It's fucking annoying."

Regan chuckled to cover the ache. "I bet."

Paul shrugged once more. "I personally prefer you over Leah anyway."

Regan turned to look at him, her eyes finally leaving the water as she gave him a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"My first day of fourth grade, the first day I actually went to the school on the Rez." Regan remembered that he was born in Tacoma and his parents had divorced when he was young. "I was terrified. I dropped half my stuff on the ground and you and Leah, big and mighty fifth graders walked by. Leah just kinda stepped over me and kept talking, but you bent down and helped me up. Offered to show me to my classroom."

Regan barely remembered that. When he caught look of her surprised glance, he chuckled a little bit. "I know it probably didn't mean much to you. But for a kid who hadn't been to that school before, fresh from a set of divorced parents, it stuck with me." He smiled a little and looked back out to the water. "Weird what kind of things stick with us, huh?"

Regan nodded, leaning her chin on her knees. "Yeah," she agreed. "Weird."

They sat there for at least two more hours, no more words exchanged. But it was oddly comforting. And it wasn't uncomfortable.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Paul."

"What? I didn't fucking do anything. She wandered out here last night and passed out."

"You could have at least carried her home or something. It was freezing out here."

"Yeah, let me just carry her home and three in the morning and scare the shit out of her mom. Brilliant idea."

Regan's eyes started fluttering, but it was hard. It was as if sand had gotten into them and was gluing them shut. Groaning briefly, she reached her arm up and rubbed them, sitting up from whatever she was lying on.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty! Or is it Ariel? Which is the one that winds up on a beach a lot?"

Jared's voice was way too loud for that early in the morning. Regan blindly gave him the finger as she tried to stand, hearing his howling laugh as she finally got herself situated on her feet. Sam and Paul were standing beside Jared, the latter looking only mildly amused while Sam was running his eyes over her to make sure she was alright.

"You alright? Paul said you were out here late last night."

Regan nodded, running her hand through her knotted hair. "Couldn't sleep, so I took a trip to First Beach. Must have fallen asleep." Her eyes trailed to Paul, questioning.

"I stayed with you last night after you passed out. Didn't want to move you."

She was oddly touched. "Thanks."

He nodded, giving her a small smile that barely touched his mouth.

"I'll walk you home, if you want," Sam offered. She realized he did that a lot, left the decision up to her.

She wanted that little slice of selfishness. She nodded, waving goodbye to Paul and Jared as Sam told them to head home and get some rest. Regan noticed the bags underneath Jared's eyes were even worse than before, and she worried about his sleeping schedule.

"What've you been keeping Jared up with?" Regan asked as they began to walk back to her house. "He looks exhausted."

"Just stuff." Ever so vague.

Regan waited for a few moments for him to say something else, but realized he wasn't going to. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

The insult took him off guard and he chuckled. "What?"

"You've got all these little secrets and it's annoying." Regan moved her sweater so it was covering her even more. There was a chilly breeze that was flowing through the air, making her shiver. "Do you not trust me?"

"As if that could happen," he said with a roll of his eyes. "No, I trust you completely." He paused, looking down somberly. "It's your reaction I don't trust."

"Bad?" she guessed.

"You'd run screaming for the hills. Well, that's my worst fear at least."

He could imagine it now. Him, actually getting the courage to tell her what he was and how he felt. She'd think he was a monster, an abnormality. She'd run away, back to her home for her normal life.

She deserved that, he supposed. A normal life.

"Well, I get impatient easily," Regan said softly, her fingers reaching towards him when she saw the hurt flash across his face. He was thinking about the future, worrying about it. She could tell. "You'll have to tell me eventually."

"Believe me, I know," he replied with a groan. "I'm dreading the day."

"What could be that bad?" Regan asked, pulling her hand away from his. She tried to ignore the lack of warmth her hand felt at the loss of contact. "I mean, you're not secretly a cannibal, are you?"

"That would be a no."

"See? You aren't a cannibal. Your secret can't be as bad as that." She was reasoning; she realized she wanted to know what he was hiding desperately.

He gave her a little smile but didn't say anything in response. The rest of the walk to her house was filled with silence, unusually uncomfortable for the pair. Regan usually revelled in the fact that their silences were never uncomfortable. This time felt different.

As they arrived at her house, Sam gave her an awkward smile. "You'll be alright getting in?"

"I'll be fine, Sam."

"You know I just worry."

She knew that. She could see it in his eyes every time they parted ways; the worry clouded his brown eyes until it was the only thing she could read in his expression. She nodded and accepted the small hug he pulled her into, breath escaping from her mouth as she thought about how nice it would be to receive his hug everyday.

"You'll tell me eventually?" she whispered in confirmation as she pulled away. It was noted that his hands remained on her arms as he nodded.

"Eventually. I wish I could tell you now, Regan, but the timing has to be perfect. It's one of those things."

Because she could see that it was eating him up inside, she let it go. "Alright. I'll see you later," she said softly, making her way to the front door. As she opened it and was about to step inside, his voice called her back.

"Don't take anymore midnight trips to the beach, yeah?" He winced, as if the idea hurt him. "You never know what could happen."

"I just ran into Paul. He was nice," Regan retorted.

"I know. But Paul's not the only one out there."

Regan took his words into consideration. They were cryptic and secretive, but she supposed that was Sam's style. She nodded and he looked a little bit more relieved.

"I'll see you around then," he said softly.

When she shut the door, she couldn't help but think she knew what her mother was talking about when she said love was not always sad.

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope you guys liked the chapter and the little Ram moments you got! Question for you guys: Do you want to see Regan interact with Paul/Jared a more? I love writing their little scenes and was wondering if you'd like to see some more. Until next time, lovelies!**


	18. Seventeen

**Okay lovelies! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys don't hate me too much after this!**

* * *

In hindsight, Regan should have seen it coming.

Since her big declaration of admitting she felt something for Sam, she had been pulling away from Leah, for the safety of them both. However, Regan should have expected that she wasn't getting off that easily. Leah had called that morning, asking to meet up so they could finalize some details before everyone started preparing for Christmas.

It was the reason why Regan was sitting in Leah's room, feeling nothing short of uncomfortable as her best friend looked at flowers.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two months," Leah said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to be a freaking bride, Regan. I don't even know how to make steak and I'm going to be expected to make dinner every night."

Regan let out a little snort before punching Leah's leg lightly. "As if that would change anything."

"He's going to leave me because I can't cook. Dear God, life is cruel."

Regan tried to laugh. She wondered when it got so difficult to be happy for her best friend. She didn't like the jealous feeling that was aching to break out of her chest and scream that she was in love with Leah's future husband.

But she knew better. And the second she saw the hurting despair on Leah's face, she would take the statement back anyway.

"What flowers were you thinking?" Regan asked, changing the topic to something a lot less threatening.

"I was debating orchids, but they'd have to be violet." Leah suddenly tossed the magazine she was browsing through on the floor. "Hey, I never asked you what you wanted for Christmas."

Christmas was around the corner, only two weeks separating that moment and the holiday. Regan had already taken care of her Christmas shopping (she had gotten Leah a beautiful necklace she'd found in Port Angeles), but didn't have the faintest idea what she herself wanted. Tammin had tried asking her several times before giving up and offering to get her a rock.

"I've got no clue," Regan replied, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Believe me, I've tried thinking about it."

"Well, I'm going to buy you something nice as an early Christmas gift - and something to wear on your date."

Regan's head whipped towards Leah in less than a second, her eyes growing wide and her stomach dropping into the lowest pits of hell. "What? What date?"

Leah grinned so widely Regan wondered how her cheeks didn't break. "Emily and I ran into the most absolutely perfect guy. And since I'm taken and Emily's focusing on college, we decided to set you up. You're going out with him on Saturday, by the way."

"Leah!" Regan was furious and embarrassed. How could Leah just pass her off to some random guy and then not tell her about it until three days before they were supposed to go on a "date?"

"Come on, Reg," Leah pleaded. "You're the one who always complains about not having someone. What if he's your someone? He's very nice and very handsome and he had nothing but nice things to say about you when he saw a picture. He's a college student in Port Angeles." Leah saw the angry look still on Regan's face and sighed. "Reg, what's stopping you?"

Regan realized she had nothing to tell her. In Leah's mind, nothing _was_ stopping her from going out with this guy. Leah was trying to be a good friend and she had no idea why Regan was reacting badly.

Sam's face flashed through Regan's mind, her heart burning as she imagined sitting through dinner with someone that wasn't him. She wasn't sure that she could do it.

"I don't even know his name," Regan said as a last attempt.

But of course, Leah did. "Grant," she said with a smile, tossing the magazine at Regan's leg. "And he's perfectly perfect for you."

Regan didn't think anyone was more perfect for her than the one man she couldn't have.

At the defeated look on Regan's face, Leah squealed, clapping her hands together happily. "I'll call Emily. We've got to get you a new dress."

* * *

"You're doing what?"

Regan sighed and threw her face into her hands, groaning as Jared stared at her from across the table. "Please don't look at me like that."

"What do you expect me to say?" Jared asked with an eye-roll. "That I'm happy you're going on a date? Sam's going to be devastated."

"As if I could ever actually enjoy the date," Regan said bitterly. "I will have an awful time and you know it. But I couldn't tell Leah why I didn't want to go. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her you were busy doing something with your mom? Tell her you had to go grocery shopping? Literally anything other than _agreeing_."

Grant was supposed to be meeting her at a restaurant in Port Angeles in five hours. Regan was dreading the date more than she dreaded going to the dentist, and telling Jared hadn't exactly helped. All he was doing was making her feel worse and eating all her food.

"I panicked, okay?"

"I just don't understand why you can't just tell Sam how you feel and be together."

Regan was a bottle. A bottle that had slowly been filling up over the past few months with so much negative and heart-breaking feelings that she wondered how she could stand to keep it all inside. But Jared's comment (everyone's comment really) finally exploded that bottle.

"Jesus Christ, could everyone just stop telling me that?" Regan screamed, shocking Jared so much that he actually stopped eating. "I know what everyone thinks. I should just tell Sam and we can run off into some goddamn sunset together, but that's not how real life works. I'm so sick of people telling me to ignore the fact that he's getting married to my best friend and be with him anyway. So if you could shut up for just two seconds, that'd be really lovely."

It was quiet between them for a moment before Jared finally crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it such a bad thing that people actually want you to be happy?"

Plate of food forgotten, Jared started walking towards Regan's front door, slamming it shut behind him with enough force to make it rattle. As Regan stared at the door, she couldn't help but wonder when life had gotten so complicated. All she wanted was to happily watch her best friend get married to the man she loved, but that couldn't happen. She knew she would never be happy if Leah and Sam were together.

Tammin was standing at the top of the stairs as Regan marched towards them, still clad in her pajamas. "You alright?"

Regan nodded, sighing. "I'll be fine."

"You could always cancel the date, you know."

"What would I tell Leah?" Regan asked simply, shrugging her shoulders. "She'd just reschedule it. Leah's like that."

"I'm just wondering when Leah's going to stop influencing everything you do."

Regan didn't want to hear it from Jared. She didn't want to hear it from Paula. And she _definitely_ didn't want to hear it from her mother. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Tammin nodded, face thoughtful as she walked down the stairs, presumably to make herself some coffee. Regan sighed again, not in annoyance as much as it was in resignation. Like she was finally realizing that her love life was doomed no matter what she did.

Before she flipped the water on, she heard something from outside. Something high and guttural, like it was a pure cry of pain.

The wolf's howl chilled her to the bone as she stepped into the shower.

* * *

" _So?"_

It was like Leah had some sort of radar. She knew exactly when Regan had pulled into her driveway after the date, and she knew exactly when Regan _didn't_ want to be called. Regan was convinced.

"It went fine."

" _Fine,"_ Leah scoffed. _"Fine is all I get? Tell me about it!"_

In all honesty, if Regan hadn't been so in love with Sam, she might have had fun. Grant was perfectly perfect, just like Leah had promised. However, he was the furthest thing from perfect for her that it actually hurt inside. Once upon a time Regan would have loved to be having dinner with someone like Grant.

Now she just wanted Sam, as awful as it sounded to admit.

"It was fine, Leah," Regan repeated. "I'm just super tired. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

" _I expect everything, missy. Everything."_

"You got it. See you, Leah."

As Regan ended the phone call, she noticed him. He was sitting on her porch steps, dressed only in his cutoff shorts. She was going to mention that it was freezing outside, but she knew it didn't affect him. Just like she knew that whatever kept he, Jared, and Paul awake at night was stressing them out. And just like she knew that he somehow knew about things seconds after they happened.

"Jared told you," Regan said, her voice suddenly exhausted. Situating her purse in her hands, she lowered herself onto the step next to him, looking out into her front yard. "Well, maybe. Sometimes you just seem to know things. Like when Paul's father stopped by."

"Don't remind me of that," he said softly. "I was going to kill him."

"I know you were." Silence. She had expected it, but it still stung. "I'm just not sure how long I can do this. Pretending that something's not there."

"You and me both."

She was suddenly so tired. So tired and so upset. She felt them before she even knew they were there, slowly falling from her eye and trailing down her cheek. "I feel like since you all I've done is cry."

"That makes me feel wonderful."

"You know what I mean."

She leaned, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, looking out at nothing. It was funny how many times Regan had pictured having that with someone. Never in a million years did she think it would be Sam Uley.

"I remember when I first met you."

Regan turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes.

"You were annoying. I came to pick Leah up and this girl answers the door, completely insane. She's asking me a bunch of questions and talking a mile a minute, making sure that I knew Leah was her best friend and if I ever hurt her, I'd have to answer to a bunch of people." Sam laughed, but it was the kind of laugh that made everything seem sad. "I just remember thinking you were a freak."

She shrugged. "I probably still am, just hide it well."

"Why won't you admit it? That you're in love with me?"

The question was so unexpected, but yet, Regan felt like she had been poised, ready for it to come. "I knew it wouldn't help. In fact, it would probably just make things worse."

Sam nodded, twisting his fingers together. That was before something changed in the air. Something snapped. Sam's head suddenly lifted, looking out into the forest with wide eyes as a giant wolf escaped from the trees, throwing its head back and howling.

Sam turned to Regan with wide eyes. "Get inside. Now."

"What?" But Sam was already moving, grabbing her arm in his and dragging her up the steps. She let out a cry of pain at how hard he was gripping her as he flung her door open and nearly threw her inside, eyes wild and crazy.

"Sam? What's going on? You're scaring me."

"Stupid leech, coming on _our_ land." Suddenly, he winced, his face contorting in pain as he nearly fell to the ground. "Shit. Jared."

"Leech? Jared? Sam, what's wrong?" Regan was blindly reaching for him, trying to decide what would help him. He was almost convulsing on the floor, body shaking so harshly that Regan didn't know how to console him. "Sam! Sam, what's going on?"

"Paul, get him to Sue Clearwater's! She'll know what to do!"

"Paul? Where's Paul?" Regan tried to find him in the darkness of the front yard, but all she could see was that wolf, looking into her home as if it knew who she was. "Sam, answer me!"

"Not now, Regan!"

"Sam, what's going on?"

But suddenly, it wasn't Sam anymore. It was like someone had flipped a switch, and a sudden burst of black jumped out at Regan, exploding like a firework. Regan fell backwards, a sudden sting erupting on the skin of her face and arm as she cried out, eyes locked on the exploding man in front of her, suddenly taken over by a black wolf, bigger than any creature she'd ever seen.

Regan screamed, trying to move her body backwards as best she could, but her arm was limp underneath her. There was some liquid she was leaning on, staining her fingers and arm. As she lifted up the appendage, she saw the bright red.

"Fuck Sam, what did you do?!"

Paul's voice seemed distant as the black wolf stopped growling. Regan felt dizzy as she leaned further against the floor, her mind swimming. She felt pressure on her shoulder, heard someone curse.

"Regan, you're alright. You're gonna be fine. We're calling an ambulance, alright?"

"Paul."

"We'll get you an ambulance."

But Regan couldn't hear him. All she felt was grogginess as she spotted the red covering her arm once more. When her eyes finally slipped shut, the feeling was peaceful, like if she couldn't see the damage, it would be okay.

The same wolf howling was the last sound Regan heard.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I'm awful! I'm so sorry! But this was absolutely necessary for the story of Sam and Regan, just like it was absolutely necessary for Sam and Emily's story. I threw in some Jared/Regan friendship moments so you guys wouldn't absolutely want to kill me, just maybe 50%. Hope you enjoy (well, that might not be the right word) and until next time!**


	19. Eighteen

**Hey lovelies! It's here, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Paul was ready with water when Jared woke up with sweat dripping down his forehead. They were in Sue Clearwater's living room, waiting for the diagnosis on how Jared was doing. As Jared's head lifted, Paul shoved the cup of water in his pack mate's hand and silenced any sarcastic comment Jared was going to make with a firm "Drink it."

Jared did as he was told, tipping the cup back and wincing. Though his arm would heal in a matter of hours, the vampire had still messed it up pretty well. "What happened last night?" Looking around the room, Jared tried to spot his alpha, who Jared was sure would have been there. "Where's Sam?"

Paul shut his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "He's up at the hospital."

Jared tried to sit up, but his arm gave weight beneath him. Hissing, he fell back against the couch cushions. "Why?"

Paul didn't want to tell him. He knew the kid and Regan were pretty close. But if he didn't, Jared wouldn't find out.

"Sam phased too close to Regan last night." Jared looked at him, questioning and fear in his eyes. "He got her pretty good. Clawed the bottom of her chin, all the way down her neck and shoulder. He freaked out last night when he smelled the leech and it overwhelmed him, I guess."

"Shit," Jared sighed out. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Paul wasn't exactly sure. Sam had taken her to a hospital in Port Angeles - to avoid the bloodsucker that worked in Forks - nearly sixteen hours ago. Paul hadn't heard anything since. And although he wasn't a doctor, he knew the simple fact that Regan wouldn't be healing any time soon.

"I don't know," Paul replied honestly.

"How's Sam doing?"

Paul gave him a hard look. "How do you think he's doing?"

In truth, Paul hadn't seen the alpha since he left with Regan for the hospital. Paul was oddly okay with that fact. He didn't want to be around Sam to see the heartbreaking look on his face as he stayed by Regan's bedside. He imagined Sam was thinking of about a million ways to commit some kind of bodily harm to himself for putting his imprint in harm's way.

"Shit," Jared repeated.

Paul couldn't help but laugh. Because what better word summed up the situation?

That was when Sue Clearwater rushed into the room, her husband by her side. Paul wasn't sure he'd ever seen her look as annoyed with Harry as she did in that moment. She sent an accusatory glance towards Jared and his no-longer-broken arm.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Sam wasn't used to being out of the hospital.

Today was the first day that he had left since Regan had been admitted three days ago. She was still unconscious, but the doctor said that was normal. It didn't feel normal. It felt like agony, like she would never open her eyes again and Sam wasn't sure if he could cope with that.

On the other hand, if she stayed unconscious, he wouldn't have to deal with the hatred he knew he was bound to see.

He didn't want to imagine how she would feel when she woke up and saw the scars that littered her skin. They were still bandaged up, but the image of them on her skin was burned into his mind forever. How could she ever forgive him when he'd done that to her?

The worst part of it was that he had only been trying to protect her from the leech that had nearly ripped Jared's arm off.

He realized he was no better than the damn bloodsucker.

Sam's palms hadn't sweat since he had phased, but he could feel the sensation creeping up on him now as he saw the door swing open and saw Leah enter. Her eyes were puffy with tears and he figured she had just gotten done visiting Regan. She and Seth had driven up to Port Angeles in the night and Sam had woken up from his place in the chair across from Regan's hospital bed to Leah sobbing.

"Thanks for meeting me," Sam said softly as she slid into the booth across from him. He had decided he needed to get out of the hospital and actually get some food in him. He hadn't wanted to leave, but Harry had called and forced him.

There was also something else he needed to do.

"Of course," Leah said softly, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve. "I hate seeing her like that. She looks so tiny."

Sam agreed.

He was waiting for the right time, but he had learned in the past three days that the right time never really came around. "Leah."

The tears in her eyes started to come back full force. "Please don't. Not right now."

Sam stared at her, floored that she knew what was coming. He stared at her as her lips trembled and she held a hand to them to stop their shaking.

"You think I don't know that something's changed?" Leah asked, mostly to herself as she fiddled with the corner of the menu. "I know you better than anyone. I know there's someone else." Leah shook her head. "I thought it was just because you were scared about getting married. I figured it would die down as the wedding got closer." Leah suddenly let out a sob, earning the attention of many in the diner. Sam didn't care. "It didn't die down, did it?"

Solemnly, he shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"And you thought now would be a good time to tell me?" Leah demanded. "While my best friend is lying in the hospital and we're less than two months away from getting married? You do realize we're getting _married_ , Sam."

"No, we're not," he whispered again. He was afraid if he raised his voice it would hurt even more. For the both of them.

"No, damn it, don't say that," Leah protested, but she was shaking so hard now that he knew the words were sinking in. "Don't say that Sam."

"You won't want me," he insisted. "When you find out, you won't want me anymore."

"What's worse than this?" she demanded. "What's worse than finding out that the man you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with is in love with someone else?"

He wished he could tell her there wasn't anything worse. That this was all the pain she was going to feel. He felt his heart break as he stared at her tear-stained skin.

"It's Regan," he said softly, keeping his eyes locked on the table. He didn't want to see the look of pure betrayal on her face. "I'm in love with Regan."

He could feel it coming even if he wasn't looking at her. He felt the rush of air next to his cheek before Leah's hand made contact with it. As he looked up finally, she was cradling her hand to her chest.

"Shit," she hissed out, her tears coming full force. Sam didn't know whether it was from the pain in her hand or in her heart.

"Is it okay?" He reached out to see if it was broken but Leah drew it back from him as if she had touched a burning stove.

"Don't you dare touch me, Sam Uley." Her voice cracked. "Don't even look at me anymore." As she stood, she gathered her things. Sam could do nothing but sit there, feeling helpless. "What makes you think she's going to want you? We're _best friends_. She'd never betray me like that."

But Sam could see on her face that even she didn't believe the words she was saying. She knew that Regan would choose to be with him if she loved him enough. As the realization of this crossed Leah's face, so did the pure agony of the situation.

"Leah-"

"I hate you, Sam Uley. Stay away from me."

With one final look at him, Leah stomped out of the diner. Sam could feel the eyes on him as he slapped down a ten dollar bill and ran his hands through his hair.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Sam Uley started to cry.

* * *

Tammin thought that the hospital food tasted like absolute shit.

She knew she was going to have to pick something up for Regan when she woke up. There was no way in hell she was actually letting her daughter consume the plastic looking meal that Port Angeles's medical team expected her to eat.

"Tastes awful, doesn't it?" Billy Black asked from her left. Tammin said nothing,only poked the sandwich in front of her. Billy laughed. "I had to eat a lot of it when I was up here waiting for Sarah to deliver the kids."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Regan eat it."

Billy laughed again and Tammin thought the sound was comforting. She had been helping Jacob out with his dad again when she had gotten the call from Sam. With no other choice than to bring Billy along, she had automatically jumped in her car and driven up here to make sure Regan was okay.

Tammin assumed he saw the look on her face change, as he laid out a comforting hand. "She'll be okay, Tammin. I can promise you that."

Tammin shook her head. She had never felt as panicked and time had never stood as still as when she had gotten to the hospital and had seen her daughter, a thousand needles stuck in her and a tube attached to her throat because the wound on her neck made it hard for her to breathe on her own. "That's the only thing I have, Billy. She's the only one I have now."

"I know," he said softly. "But you've also got Tiffany and Embry." The two had gotten their last night, along with Embry's girlfriend Mackenzie. "And you've got the Clearwaters."

"I'm happy they're all concerned, but that doesn't help my baby, you know?"

"I know that, too." He pat her hand, still lying underneath his. "You also know that you've always got Jake and I. For anything you need."

Tammin gave him a watery smile as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Thanks, Billy. That means a lot."

She had always connected well with Billy. He understood what it was like to not have someone anymore (though his situation with Sarah was much different than hers with Eric), and he understood the pain of having a child want to get away. But he also knew how important and crucial his relationship with the child that stayed was. Jacob meant everything to Billy, just as Regan meant everything to Tammin.

Just as Tammin was about to reply, she saw Jake as he made his way towards them, big brown bags in his hands. "I brought food. Actual edible food, since the food here sucks."

"You're an angel, Jacob Black," Tammin said happily as the younger boy grinned and set a bag in front of her. When she opened it up and saw the burger, she could kiss him. She hadn't had something as good as a burger since the first night Regan had been admitted.

"I do try," Jacob said in a happy voice, probably to cheer her up. There was no way he didn't notice the tears still on her face. "Need some cheering up? I've got just the thing."

Tammin and Billy shared a confused glance before he pulled out something out of the little backpack he had brought. When both adults realized what it was, Tammin laughed loudly as Billy turned slightly pink.

"Our old yearbook," Tammin chuckled out, reaching out her hands to take it from Jacob. "This is gonna be good."

She looked through the sophomore class, spotting her picture easily and showing the two boys to make them chuckle. Her hair was too big and she was still wearing braces, but she decided the picture wasn't all too bad. After examining her old friends, Jacob insisted they switch to the senior portraits to make fun of his dad.

Caught in the middle of laughing at Billy's flushed face and Billy's old high school photo, they almost didn't notice when the doctor came to their table. Tammin immediately forgot the yearbook as she turned on her chair and the mood sobered up.

"Are you Miss Hamilton?"

"Yes, that's me." Tammin felt Billy's hand squeeze her own.

"Your daughter is still unconscious, but she's starting to breathe on her own. We're going to keep her monitored for a couple more hours, but we should be able to remove the ventilator. We're extremely pleased with the progress."

"Oh, thank god." Regan was breathing on her own. Regan was going to be okay. Regan wasn't on the brink of death. "Thank you so much, doctor."

As he gave her a nod and smile before turning to walk away, Tammin felt the tears roll down her cheeks time, they were of pure joy. Regan was going to be fine. Her baby was okay.

"I told you it would work out," Billy said comfortingly, squeezing her hand once more before he pulled the yearbook closer once more. "Now, let's look at the dreaded prom pictures."

Tammin let out a laugh as she wiped her tears away. She was definitely thankful for Billy Black.

* * *

 **Who thought he was going to break up with her while Regan was in the hospital? Because you were right! Question: are you guys liking the idea of Billy and Tammin? I actually think they're cutie pies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Nineteen

**Hey loves! I really REALLY hope you don't hate me for this chapter.**

 **And on that comforting note, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regan didn't expect her father to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

He was sitting in a chair directly next to her, reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose. She could vaguely see the title through the blurriness of her eyes as she let out a little cough, wincing when it stung her throat.

Eric's eyes trailed to his daughter and widened when they saw she was awake. "Regan? Oh Jesus, hi. Shit, let me go get your mom and a nurse."

Regan watched him run out of her hospital room and heard him yelling for her mother as Regan tried to sit up in her bed. There were tubes and needles stuck into her arms, taped down several times over. From her shoulder to her elbow there was a large bandage wrapping around her skin. Raising her fingertips to her neck, she could feel something taped down as well.

Tammin flew into the hospital room faster than she had ever seen anyone run. Eric and a nurse followed shortly behind. "Oh, baby," Tammin cooed out, rushing to Regan's side and immediately offering her hand. Regan gripped it tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" Regan questioned. She just remembered Sam and talking to him on her front porch. Something had happened, but she couldn't wrap her brain around it. Frustration creased her brows.

"You were walking through the woods and a bear attacked you," Tammin said, running her hand over Regan's hair. "Sam found you and brought you to the hospital."

Regan remembered the bear. Only, she didn't remember it looking like a bear.

Tammin didn't step back when the nurse claimed she needed to check on Regan's vitals to make sure she was alright. Her mother simply sat in the chair Eric had previously occupied and continued to hold Regan's hand, rubbing soothing circles into it. "We're gonna get you out of here, baby."

Regan's eyes trailed down to the bandages on her arm. "Are… a-are they-"

"It'll scar," Tammin responded softly. Regan felt the tears in her eyes and Tammin brushed a hand over her hair again. "But, only the first two layers of skin. The doctors were actually surprised the bear didn't do more damage." Tammin gently tapped the bandage on Regan's neck. "This, unfortunately, was more severe. Insurance is going to cover some of the expenses of a cream the doctor's suggested, but they say it probably won't ever be properly healed."

Regan felt the tears slip down her cheeks. Tammin continued to rub her hand as the nurse finished her ministrations.

"I'll go get the doctor," the pretty blonde woman said with a soft smile, "but everything looks good. I'm pleased to say that you've made excellent progress."

Regan couldn't help but think she hadn't even done anything.

As the nurse left, Eric awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'll go get you some food. Doctor sai no carbonation for a little while, but milk might help any burning in the throat. You want some?"

Regan nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

He returned her nod, then paused. It looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself as he bent down and pressed a quick and fleeting kiss to Regan's head. She could have sworn she had seen tears in his eyes as he exited the room shortly after. Once he was fully gone, Regan turned a confused look to her mother.

"I know, right?" Tammin asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I figured he would want to know. He didn't even let me get the whole explanation through before he was buying a plane ticket." Tammin smiled. "Guess he was worried. Though, I doubt he felt even twenty percent of what I was feeling."

"I doubt it too," Regan responded as Tammin suddenly lost her resolve. Regan watched her mother's lips tremble and quickly reached up to give her an awkward hug. It hurt and was extremely uncomfortable, but Regan never wanted to let go. "I'm okay, Mom."

"I didn't know that for a while," Tammin admitted as a tear escaped her cheek. "I must have broken fifty traffic laws driving here. I just didn't think, just got in the car and left. And then we got here and you looked so small and you weren't breathing on your own."

"How long was I out?"

"Five days, give or take a couple of hours."

Regan leaned back against the pillows. There was something missing from the equation. She didn't remember walking in the woods. She didn't remember a bear. She remembered a different creature, something sinister. Tammin gently pressed a kiss to Regan's forehead.

"I'm gonna make some calls, all right? Tell everyone you woke up."

"I'll be here," Regan joked, but it was half-hearted. Tammin gave a smile before she left the room, leaving Regan in silence with her thoughts once more.

It didn't last long. Sam Uley walked through her door with a stoic face and hard eyes as he looked at her bandaged body.

"A-are you alright?" he choked out, voice full of emotion.

Regan nodded, trying to sit up. With a hiss, she fell back flat against the bed. Each sound of pain that left her lips had Sam recoiling into himself. "Doctors say I'll be fine. Just some scars."

Sam's mouth opened and closed in disbelief before he walked towards her, reaching out his hand like he was going to touch her and then thinking better of it. "I'm so, so sorry Regan. You can't ever know how sorry I am."

Her eyebrows drew together, confused. She couldn't remember if he had anything to be sorry for. Lowering her eyes to his hands, she noticed how badly they were shaking.

"Your hands are shaking," she commented.

His hands had been shaking when they had talked in her porch. Something had scared them.

He looked heartbreakingly confused. "I-I don't understand."

She didn't answer him. She was trying to concentrate, to remember what happened. He had rushed her inside, gripping her arm so tightly she was afraid he'd pull it from the socket. He had screamed bear had come, a black beast that transformed right before her eyes.

The black beast.

"What color was it?" she asked, her voice a small whisper.

"Regan, I don't know what you're asking."

"What color was the bear?"

The guilt on his face was enough of an answer for her. She gasped out, the noise loud in the silent room. Tears started to fill her eyes. He immediately reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Her scream was so piercing that they both flinched. "Y-you did t-this to me! You were that _thing."_ Her heart monitor beeped faster and faster as her heart constricted in her chest and her breathing came in panted gasps.

"Regan, breathe-"

"You were that _monster_!"

"Regan-"

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" Her body was shaking so violently he feared the wounds would open once more. He tried to grab her arm to calm her down, but she recoiled so violently she almost fell off the bed. "I don't want you here! Get out!"

Someone finally heard her screams as two nurses, a doctor, and her parents rushed into the room. The nurses tried to push her back against the bed, screaming at her to stay calm, but her eyes were locked on Sam. He had never felt the crushing despair of Regan hating him. Now, he did.

"GET OUT NOW!"

The command was an order. The doctor easily saw who she was talking to and moved to push Sam out of the room. The wolf let him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the door was slammed in his face.

"Honey, honey. Calm down, baby." Tammin held on as Regan suddenly went limp in her mother's arms and started to sob. Regan cried like a little kid, hot and fresh tears seeping onto her collarbones and her mother's shirt. "It's alright baby, we're here. I'm here."

Regan knew she would never get the monster out of her head. She continued to clutch to her mother's arms as she cried.

* * *

When Regan woke up once more, it was to Leah whisper-shouting to Seth.

Seth was taking it quite well, not even looking perturbed when he spotted Regan's opening eyes. "Hey Reg!" His volume was a little too loud and Regan winced.

"Jesus, idiot."

"Shut up, Leah. Sorry Reg."

Regan let out a small chuckle as the two siblings bickered. "Glad to know things haven't changed while I was out. Miss anything important?"

"I got my driver's permit," Seth announced proudly. "And then got grounded for coming home at one. But it wasn't like I was drinking or anything. Just lost track of time with the guys."

Regan laughed again and even though it hurt, it felt nice to be so at ease. The last time she had been awake wasn't exactly pleasant. Leah's face was stoic, however, and Seth took that as some sort of cue.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"That's the last thing you need, twerp."

"Do you have the superhuman power of annoying people?" Seth shot back at Leah as he gave Regan a smile. "I'll be back later."

As Seth left, Leah stared down at Regan with blank eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than I did last time I woke up." Knowing something was wrong, Regan tried to turn as best she could so she could see Leah better. "What's up?"

Leah's lower lip trembled for a small moment before she shrugged. "Sam and I broke up. Well, he broke up with me. There was actually no part of me that wanted to break up."

Regan's eyes widened. Though the mention of Sam would normally send her heart racing, she could feel nothing but dread now. She couldn't help feeling a dull ache in her chest while also simultaneously feeling calm. If they broke up, he couldn't hurt Leah like he did her.

But Leah was still hurting. Maybe not physically, but emotionally.

"I'm so sorry, Lee."

Leah shrugged. "You can't help it." As tears glistened in Leah's eyes, she let out a dry laugh. "He broke up with me because he's in love with you. But, judging by the scene your mom told me about, you don't feel the same way about him."

It was easy to deny it, now that Sam was the monster from her worst nightmares. It was just accepting it herself that was difficult. "I would never do that to you. You know that."

"I know."

Leah held out her hand and Regan felt the surge of relief flood through her as she placed her own palm on Leah's skin.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Regan. I don't think I've ever needed you this much in my life."

"We're both gonna be okay."

Leah stayed until Regan fell asleep. And then promised she would come back in the morning with breakfast. Regan couldn't help but feel that she knew this was how it was supposed to be, the both of them side by side.

But her heart was still just as hurt as the day she discovered she was in love with Sam.

And though it was the worst kind of masochism, she could understand why Belle couldn't help but fall in love with the Beast. Because he wasn't always the monster people made him out to be.

Actually, he was pretty great. Which is what made it so much harder when he turned sinister.

Regan didn't notice a tear had leaked out of her eye until it was dripping down her nose.

* * *

 **Okay make a line I'm handing out apologies.**


	21. Twenty

**I owe apologies to a lot of you guys for the last chapter! I hope this one is a little bit better and less sad! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not gonna take them off."

"You're supposed to help me with them."

"I'm not going to take them off and then have something go wrong."

"You're acting like a child."

Tammin crossed her arms and examined the bandages on Regan's arm and neck, her nose crinkling. Regan had officially been home for two days, and she could feel the dirt and grime on her skin. Unfortunately, to take a shower meant she had to take the bandages off her arm and wrap them in a bag. The doctor had specifically said to treat her wounds like they had a cast on them for the next week or so to give them time to heal before adding heat or pressure.

Neither one of them wanted to touch the bandages. Regan because she wasn't sure she could handle seeing her marred skin. Tammin because she was terrified she would accidentally harm Regan even more.

Eric looked at the both of them, clearing his throat awkwardly. "You both are acting like children."

Tammin shot a look towards her ex-husband. "Not now, Eric."

Regan's father let out a sigh before moving from his place leaning against the wall. With gentle fingers, he took Regan's arm in his own, looking down at her with eyes full of pity. "You ready?"

She didn't think she was ever going to be ready. But she nodded, clenching her eyes shut as her father started to undo the bandages wrapped around her arm. She tried to ignore the soft gasp Tammin let escape and the sorrowful sigh that she heard from her father. Feeling the last of the bandage fall from her skin, she opened her eyes.

The scar wasn't deep, but it was long. There was no hiding the puckered and sunken in skin, still raw and red and scabbed over. It ran from her shoulder all the way past the crease of her elbow, four identical claw marks in a straight line.

Tears filled her eyes.

"You could probably leave the one on your neck on," Eric suggested in a soft voice, noticing the emotions that crossed Regan's face. "You just need to be careful to not get it wet."

Regan nodded as Tammin silently grabbed the trash bag from the coffee table and assisted Eric in wrapping it around the scarred arm. Gently placing a few pieces of tape to keep the bag in place, Tammin nodded her head towards the bathroom.

"You're good to go, baby."

Regan numbly nodded her head as she walked towards the bathroom. Things had been weird ever since she had gotten home. The blood stains she expected to see on her carpet in the living room had miraculously disappeared. If her house made even the tiniest noise, she would jump and in worse cases, scream. She was constantly afraid that she was going to get hurt again.

But nothing hurt more than the betrayal in her heart.

Taking off her clothes proved to be a difficult task, but she managed. When she stepped into the shower, the idea of being clean calmed her down some. It was a feeling that quickly disappeared when she looked down at her arm, covered in a black trash bag, and remembered what had happened.

Regan reached up, gently touching the taped bandage on her neck. The doctor had said the scars there would be worse. What could be worse than her arm? The thought of it made her want to scream.

Her shower was short lived. She knew she had to get out soon for fear of getting her neck wet. Waddling to her room, she managed to change into comfy sweats before shuffling back out to the kitchen, where Tammin and Eric were already prepared with new bandages.

"C'mere, we'll get this bag off you," Tammin said softly, patting the seat next to her as Eric worked on unraveling the ace bandage. Regan watched silently as they went through their ministrations, finishing up more quickly than she thought. As Tammin threw the bag in the trash, she gave Regan a smile. "The Clearwaters want to have us over for dinner. Sue's making our potato recipe for the first time."

It felt like a lifetime ago when Regan had given Sue the recipe. The normalcy of going over to the Clearwaters for dinner had her smiling, though. She nodded excitedly as Tammin grabbed her car keys.

"You coming Dad?" Regan questioned. The surprised look on Eric's face melted into a pleased smile as he shook his head.

"My flight back home is in about an hour. Have fun though, Reg." He pulled her into his side,giving her a soft hug. Even though Regan knew there would always be a small part of her that had lost faith in him when he left, he had dropped everything and come to see her when he got news of her being hurt. He was definitely on the right track.

"See you later, then."

Eric nodded as Tammin and Regan trailed out of the house, hopping into Tammin's car. Before the door slammed shut, Regan looked out into the woods, eyes scanning.

The whites of a wolf's eyes made her shudder as she quickly slammed the door and locked it. Twice.

* * *

Sue's potatoes were amazing.

They were even more amazing because Regan didn't have to make them. She concluded that food always tasted better when you didn't actually have to do anything.

Leah had stayed close to Regan's side the entire evening. Wherever Regan trailed off, Leah followed shortly after her. The Hamilton girl could easily see the red rims in her eyes from crying, but she was doing a good job at hiding how bad she felt. Each time Leah reached up to wipe her eyes or excused herself, a big ball of guilt made Regan's stomach clench.

"How're you feeling, honey?" Sue asked, grabbing Regan's glass of water and refilling it for her.

"I'm good," Regan replied, sending Sue a smile of thanks. Sue had gone all out for the dinner tonight, even inviting Tiffany and Embry, who of course brought Mackenzie along. Regan appreciated it. "Just a little sore and hate that I can't take a normal shower, but I'm okay."

"Have you looked at the scars yet?" Embry asked, leaning forward with excitement in his eyes.

"Embry!" Both Tiffany and Mackenzie yelled, the latter reaching out to slap his arm.

"What?" Embry complained, rubbing his shoulder. "I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I'm just saying, scars make you look tough. Regan's gonna look like the most badass girl around."

Regan couldn't help it. She let out a laugh so loud that every conversation around her ceased, all heads turning to look at her. But she couldn't help it. She let out another laugh and Leah even started giggling from beside her, having heard Embry's comment. Eventually, more and more people joined in until everyone was laughing and Emry turned more and more red with embarrassment.

It felt good. Laughing felt good, like she hadn't laughed in a long time and she finally just cracked. The rest of the night was warm and soft and everything life should be composed of. She nearly forgot about the scars on her skin as Seth and Embry had a contest over who could finish their potatoes first and as Tammin and Tiffany commented on what beautiful kids Embry and Mackenzie would have. Even Leah was smiling as Seth threw a forkful of potatoes at Embry and it accidentally hit his father instead.

"You okay?" Leah asked softly, while everyone was laughing around them.

Regan nodded.

"Me too," Leah replied, reaching her hand out to squeeze Regan's.

It might have been a lie. It probably was. Regan wasn't naive enough to think everything was going to be okay. But in that moment, it was. And she was going to embrace it.

* * *

"Sit your ass down right now."

Regan whined as she sat in the seat closest to where Paula was wiping the counter, sending her boss a pout. "I feel so useless. Please let me do something. I'm hurt, but I'm not incapable."

Paula sent her a glare, her eyes narrowing. "If you think I'm going to have you work in your condition, you must have smoked something this morning."

"Paula-"

"Get out of my shop, Regan Hamilton."

Regan huffed angrily as she ignored the wink and grin Paula sent her way. Standing from the booth, she stomped out of The Mudhouse, not caring if she looked like a child. Since she had gotten out of the hospital, people had been mentioning how she should "relax" or "not exert herself too much."

She was sick of it.

She grumbled and griped the entire ride back to her house, only stopping when she saw the man on her front porch. Her heart leapt to her throat as it started pounding.

As he stood and approached her, she locked her doors.

"Really? I'm not a fucking murderer, Regan."

"What the hell do you want?" Regan yelled.

Jared gave her a look like he couldn't believe what she was asking. "Jesus, Regan, I just want to talk. I got hurt that night too, you know?"

She didn't see any scrapes or bandages on him, but she did see the dark circles around his eyes, more prominent than ever. She had always worried about those dark circles and how much sleep he was getting. Now she wondered if she knew why. If he was the same as Sam.

"What happened to you?" she asked, cursing herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"If you stop acting like I'm going to drag you out into the woods and stab you, I'll tell you the story."

Regan gave him a glare. "I don't really think you're in the position to be a sarcastic ass right now."

He held up his hands, as if surrendering. "You're right, you're right. Sorry, just a force of habit. Will you let me explain please?"

Regan debated with herself for a full two minutes before she finally unlocked her door and got out of her car, putting on a brave face even though her hands were shaking. It was times like these that made her happy La Push was so cold, especially in December. She could play it off as being cold.

"Thank you," Jared said softly, his eyes darting down to her arm. He couldn't see the bandage because it was covered with three layers of clothes to keep her warm, but he could tell there was a little more bulk than her other arm. "Want to talk inside?"

"No," she replied quickly, remembering the last time she had been alone with someone. Something.

Jared nodded. "Okay, okay, I understand. I was just asking because you look like you're freezing your ass off."

"I'm fine."

He sighed and gestured to the porch, covered with a light dusting of frost. He didn't look cold at all in a ratty tee and cut-offs, sitting down on the ice like it was nothing. Regan removed one of her jackets and set it down before she planted herself on the front step, knowing she would literally be freezing her ass of if she didn't.

"I'm sure you've got questions,"Jared said softly. He noticed the way she leaned away from him, her hands shaking in fear. "Do you want to ask some?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then," Jared said, trying to find someplace to begin. "Well, I guess I should start by saying that the legends are true. All of them. The shapeshifters, the vampires. Sam, Paul, and I are descendants of the Quileute shapeshifters in the legends."

"We're all technically descendants of the Quileutes in the legends," Regan pointed out softly. Jared cracked a smile.

"But you didn't get the magical gene."

Regan saw the humorless smile cross his face and immediately zipped her lips shut.

"Sam shifted first. He was alone, didn't have anyone. Harry Clearwater helped talk and coach him through it, but he was still alone. I was next. I can't imagine going through that alone," Jared whispered, shaking his head. "I would have gone crazy. It feels like you're constantly waiting to explode, like you're a ticking time bomb. Sam was there to help me."

"Was that why he was acting so weird with Leah? In the beginning?"

Jared nodded. "We can't control when we shift when we start. We could get angry about someone bumping into us in a hallway and shift right there. He didn't want to hurt her, so he waited until he could control it a bit better. Apparently he wasn't completely in control yet." His eyes trailed down to her arm and the bandages on her neck. She covered herself up with her jacket. "Look, I know that you're upset and were absolutely terrified. If you weren't, I would seriously think something was wrong with you. But you can't imagine the guilt he feels."

"And you can?"

"When we're wolves, we can hear each other's thoughts," Jared replied. "It's why, when a vampire attacked me and nearly shattered my arm, Paul heard and Sam felt my pain. He was trying to get you inside so the vampire wouldn't get to you. I've heard every single thing he's thought since you screamed at him in the hospital room. I didn't think anyone could be that upset."

"He hurt me, Jared," Regan whispered, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. "I couldn't breathe on my own for nearly three days. I'm going to have these scars forever."

Jared stared into her eyes, saw the fear in them. And his own expression softened as he placed his hand over hers. "I know that. But he does too. And he's going to have scars for just as long." He shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "He's never felt so guilty in his life. He won't ever forgive himself for hurting you."

They sat in silence for a few moments more,staring out into the woods. She wondered if Sam was there, in his other form, listening and watching. She hoped he wasn't.

"Things are good for Leah and I right now. Things are good for my dad and me right now. I just need some time for things to be good between Sam and having to deal with this."

"I understand completely," Jared commented, "but just try to remember that he feels like shit."

Regan nodded, watching the moon as it glided in the sky. "You weren't wrong."

"About what?"

"I'm freezing my ass off."

Jared let out a loud chuckle, standing from her porch and offering a hand. "Let's get you inside, you popsicle."

* * *

 **Jegan friendship is what keeps me going sometimes, I swear. Sorry for keeping you waiting with that last chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I want to know what you guys think is going to happen next! I love hearing your theories!**


	22. Twenty-One

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story so much! I love hearing what you guys want to happen with not only Ram, but with her relationships with others as well! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

New York was almost as cold as La Push.

Regan shivered in her jacket, her bandaged arm wrapped up in nearly three layers of clothes to keep her from freezing. Tammin stood next to her, pulling out her phone.

"Corrine, can you hear me? We just landed, sweetie!" Tammin yelled over the crowd of people outside of the JFK airport. Regan continued to freeze as she rubbed her good arm back and forth over the other one. "Corrine?"

Regan scanned through the big group of crowds, standing on her tiptoes to try and find her father and sister. When she spotted the dark hair of her younger sibling, she tugged on Tammin's arm. "Found them!"

Coming to New York had been a split second decision. Tammin had decided that while Christmas with Eric and his new family would be awkward, staying in La Push and being reminded that Regan had been attacked was worse. Eric had bought them both round trip tickets to celebrate the holiday with him.

Corrine let out a big smile when she spotted her mother and sister. Regan noticed how comfortable her younger sister seemed to be in the New York weather, like she belonged there. Perhaps she did, just like Regan belonged in La Push.

Eric gave Regan a big smile and immediately opened up his arms. Regan relished in the fact that giving him a hug seemed less forced than it had in years. She was actually excited to spend a few days in New York with him, despite the fact that she had been so adamant against going in the past.

"Welcome to my turf," Eric said happily, pressing a kiss on Regan's head. "I've got everything planned. I want to take you guys ice skating and then walk around and show you some sights," he explained as he grabbed both her and Tammin's bags and put them in the back of his car. "Corrine's already gotten on my ass about wrapping your gifts."

"Christmas is tomorrow and he hasn't wrapped them yet," Corrine said sarcastically from beside Regan. To say the older Hamilton girl was surprised would be an understatement. She hadn't ever heard Corrine speak more than three words at a time. New York really did seem to be her comfort zone.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric said while Regan looked out the window and admired the sights, lit up by the night lights. It was three in the morning on Christmas Eve, and while Regan knew she should've been tired, she was wide awake. "You guys hungry?"

While Tammin nodded enthusiastically, Regan simply stared out the window. Corrine launched into a tale of what happened to her at school for finals week as Regan watched the snow fall in soft flakes. This was the first year she had spent Christmas away from La Push. It felt weird to not be in Sue's living room, laughing with Leah and Seth and wondering how many slices of pumpkin pie Seth would eat before it would make him sick.

There was another reason why she was missing La Push so much.

After her talk with Jared, she hadn't reached out. She knew she would have to sometime. It wasn't exactly easy to pretend someone didn't exist when you lived in as small a town as La Push. And Regan decided she wanted to make it as simple and un-awkward as she could. Everytime she thought this, however, she remembered that her neck was bruised and her arm had four long gashes through it.

She wondered if she was more afraid of the werewolf Sam turned into or that she was afraid she'd actually be insane enough to forgive him.

Things were good with Leah. They were back to square one, back where they'd been since they were born. Did Regan really want to jeopardize that again? It were these weak moments of thinking that made Regan glad she was in New York for a few days to clear her head.

"What do you say, Reg? New York's famed pizza sound good?"

Regan broke out of her trance and nodded, giving her sister a smile. Pizza with the family sounded normal enough to be good.

* * *

Sabine was definitely the brain behind the interior design of Eric's house.

Tammin was sleeping off the jetlag in the hotel room she and Regan were staying in, but Eric had insisted that Regan come and see the house and take some Christmas dinner back for she and her mother to munch on. The second Regan had stepped inside the house, she had been attacked with the modern paintings and glass windows on nearly every wall.

Then she had been attacked by her step-mother.

"Regan!" Sabine called out, barely registering the fact that she had crashed into Regan and had knocked the breath out of the younger brunette. "I haven't seen you since the wedding. It's so nice to have you here for Christmas!"

"Good to see you too, Sabine. The house looks great."

Before Sabine could reply, a shot of blonde hair ran smack into Regan's lower leg, nearly sending the both of them to the ground. Tiny brown eyes looked up at Regan with a dazed smile.

"Regwan?"

"Hey, squirt," she said softly, poking her half-sister's nose. It was hard for Regan to admit that the five-year-old blonde clutching her leg was actually her sister. She had only seen her twice before, both time consisting of Olivia being just a few months old.

It made her realize just how ostracized she was from her father in the past years.

"Daddy told me you were surpwising me and visiting!"

"That's right. Merry Christmas!" Regan smiled down at the young blonde. "I got you a present. But, you've got to wait to open it until you're done with dinner."

Olivia, her brown eyes wide, nodded very seriously before she rushed off to the kitchen table to gobble down the rest of her dinner. Sabine let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes at the toddler. "She hasn't stopped talking about you coming."

Regan tried to smile, but there was an odd feeling in her chest. She realized for the first time in a long time she was sad she hadn't been a part of her father's new life. "I wish I could've seen her more."

Sabine gave her step-daughter an understanding smile, placing her hand on Regan's. "Well, there's still time to change that. You know you can call anytime and fly out to visit. We'd all love it."

And though she was still getting used to the fact that she didn't hate her father as much as she said she did, she nodded happily. She wanted to be a part of her sisters' lives. She wanted to see Corrine graduate from high school and wanted to see Olivia turn ten. She wanted to be there for her father's fiftieth birthday and she even wouldn't mind going to the occasional lunch with her step-mother.

So she smiled back at Sabine. "I'd like that."

Just then, Olivia rushed back into the room with a piece of ham hanging halfway out of her mouth. "I finished dinner!"

Regan grinned, picking Olivia up and hoisting the small blonde onto her hip. "I guess we'd better get you that present, then!"

Hours later, when she was sitting in the hotel room with her mother and laughing over the Christmas movie that was playing on the tiny television, Regan realized that this was the most content she'd been in months.

Maybe she hadn't dealt with Sam. Maybe she hadn't taken her bandages off unless absolutely necessary. Maybe there was still Leah to worry about. But she had spent Christmas with her family and had filled a hole in her heart.

She figured that was good enough for now.

* * *

"Holy shit, you went to New York? Was it cool? Did you see the Empire State Building?"

"Jesus, let the girl breathe, Seth."

Regan laughed and waved Leah off. She had been back for less than three hours and already word had gotten around that she was back. Seth and Leah had immediately made themselves comfortable in her home as they sat on the couch in the Hamilton's living room.

"I saw the Empire State Building, yes. It's actually quite hard to miss."

"You know what I meant," Seth replied, cheeks turning just the slightest bit pink.

Leah and Seth wanted to know everything about New York. Because they hadn't been before, they asked the basic questions, like Central Park and Times Square. They wanted to know where she ate and what she did and what it was like to experience the famous New York Snow.

"I haven't slept properly in almost seventy-two hours," Regan said, letting out a yawn.

"We'll let you sleep then," Seth said happily, giving Regan a big bear hug. It was with sadness that Regan noticed Seth was gaining muscle. The same kind of sadness she had experienced when she had seen Olivia. "Merry late Christmas, Reg!"

"Merry late Christmas, Seth," Regan laughed.

Leah smiled and gave her a big hug, holding on tight. "Want to have one of our old fashioned sleepovers tomorrow night? Just like the high school days."

"Sounds perfect."

Leah's smile was more real when she left the house, Seth in tow.

"There was a package on the porch for you when we came home, so I just put it on your bed," Tammin said from down the hall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be sleeping for the next three days."

"Still feeling the jetlag?"

"Damn right."

Regan let out another laugh and bid her mother a goodnight as she walked to her room. Sitting on her bed was a rather small package, wrapped in decorative Santa hat wrapping paper. There was no card attached, only her name written on the top in black Sharpie.

Regan gently opened it as best she could, careful not to tear through the wrapping paper too harshly. Opening the lid, she peered inside the tiny box.

Only a tiny piece of paper resting on top of a beautiful necklace with a carved wooden wolf let her know who it was from.

 _For the one I'll never stop apologizing to, Merry Christmas._

* * *

 **How many of you expected Sam to get her at least _something_ for Christmas? Let me know what you guys think will happen next, I love hearing theories!**


	23. Twenty-Two

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

For the first time in nearly two months, Regan was happy to be back in a doctor's office.

Her wounds had been healing quite well over the course of the two months since the incident. January had long since faded into February, the snow on the ground melting only just slightly. Regan stared at the rain as it fell on the window, clicking her feet together.

"I bet you're excited," Mackenzie said softly from across the room. Embry had left three minutes prior to grab the both of them something to eat since they had been waiting for nearly an hour.

Since Tammin was unable to take her to her appointment because she had already taken so many days off of work previously, Embry had offered to drive her since he had just gotten his license. It wasn't exactly a surprise that Mackenzie had tagged along. The younger teen was sitting in a hard plastic chair, a thick book in her hands.

"Very excited," Regan said, examining the little sling they had put her arm in when she had started moving it too much. "I'm just ready to get this thing over and done with."

Mackenzie nodded in understanding. "I broke my leg in the sixth grade. It was the happiest day of my life when they sawed the cast off."

Before Regan could reply, both Embry and the doctor burst into the room, the latter holding gross looking trays of hospital food. The blonde doctor gave Regan and her friends an amused smile.

"Miss Hamilton?" he asked, gesturing to the sling. "Is there any pain left?"

Regan couldn't shake her head fast enough. The blonde doctor - Cullen, she thought as she read the name on his nametag - let out a chuckle as he gently took her arm in his hands. His skin was cool to the touch, which made Regan relax.

"Alright," Cullen said softly, eyes concentrating on her arm. "Let's get this off you, then."

The whole process took less than fifteen minutes. Cullen had already written her the prescription for the drugstore ointment she could use on the scars, and the expensive treatment was already on its way through the mail. Once her arm was free, Regan wiggled her fingers, happy that she could move it again.

"Your mother already gave us the insurance information over the phone, so you're good to go, Miss Hamilton."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Cullen."

"It's no problem."

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Regan turned to Mackenzie and Embry and happily snatched the tray from Embry, who was in the middle of eating an unappetizing looking sandwich.

"Hey!" Embry complained while Regan laughed at the free use of her arm.

"Sorry, Em."

* * *

Regan had never truly appreciated how nice it was to drive.

For nearly two months she hadn't been able to. The second she had gotten in the car after leaving Forks Hospital, she had smiled in delight as she put her car in drive and took off down the highway. She had probably broken at least three traffic laws, but it felt nice to be free again.

The radio was bursting from her tiny speakers too loudly when she finally pulled up to her house, smile still on her face and hair messed up from the wind. When she looked up towards her house, fumbling with her keys to try and get the one to her house, she saw him.

She had been dreading this moment ever since that day in the hospital room. He had been dropping things off at her house since then, whether it was the small Christmas necklace he had carved, or a bouquet of flowers, or even just a card saying he was sorry.

She was used to coming home and finding something there. She wasn't used to having to see him face-to-face when he dropped those things off.

He was leaning against Paul's truck, his eyes cast to the ground and a single sunflower in his hand. She tried to tell her heart that it didn't matter if he was holding her favorite flower, but it didn't listen. It still skipped a beat, like it had all the other times she had seen him.

He slowly looked up from the ground, his eyes meeting hers before they dropped to the uncovered scars, fully on display. He examined them, his mouth closing and opening like he couldn't even imagine how to apologize for them. She saw his eyes, the sadness and unbearable guilt he was harboring.

Jared's words from all those nights ago echoed in her mind. Sam was guilty as hell. He would never forgive himself for this. And though she wanted so badly to believe him, there was still a part of her that was terrified it would happen again.

"Sam?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, suddenly standing straight. "Please don't hate me for this."

And with that, he strode towards her, grabbing her waist in his hands and crushing her to his body. He lifted her off the ground, arms tight around her as he shook in her arms. It wasn't like before, though. These weren't the tremors of a man turning into a monster. They were the tremors of a man who was terrified. And as he hugged her close, she felt something in her break as his tears hit her skin.

"It's okay," she said softly, bringing her arms around his neck to let him know he didn't have anything to fear in terms of her running away. "Sam, it's okay. I know you're sorry."

If possible, his grip tightened on her even more.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay."

After what felt like hours of standing there, embracing each other, Sam finally pulled away. His grip never left her fully, however, his hand still locked on her arm like she was going to slip away. "Can we talk?"

Regan nodded, pulling away from him fully and leading the way to the front door. Twisting the key in the lock, the door pushed open and she stepped through, waiting for Sam to follow. He went to sit on the couch as she shut the door behind her.

Sam's hands were still shaking as she sat next to him on the couch, breath halted as he tried to find the words to say. "Regan, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"I know you are," she replied softly.

He shook his head. "No. You don't know the extent to which I hate myself for ever hurting you."

"Jared explained to me about the werewolf stuff. About how he could hear your thoughts and how sorry you were."

Sam nodded before ducking his head down. "Did he tell you about imprinting?"

Regan's eyebrows furrowed together. "No, but I've heard it in the legends. The Third Wife, right? Taha Aki stayed by her side for days after her death, refusing anyone's offer to help move her body."

Sam nodded. "He was overcome with grief when she died. He didn't want anyone else to touch her. And he hated himself for being the reason of her death." Sam chuckled humorlessly, his eyes searching her face. "You know where I'm going with this, don't you? How could you not?"

"Sam-"

"That's why, Regan. That's why everything changed that first day I saw you on the beach. You opened my eyes. I truly saw you for the first time with the certainty in my mind that you were the one for me. It hurt like hell, knowing that I would have to hurt Leah. I tried to ignore it at first, but you're such a strong force. You kept drawing me back. So eventually I gave up trying to fight it." His hands clenched into fists and Regan could see the hatred for himself that crossed his face. "I wanted to die that night I hurt you."

"No. Sam-"

"I tried. The night after you said you hated me, I climbed to the top of the cliffs and jumped. I threw myself in front of a car. I went through every over-dramatic suicide attempt you could think of, just because I was so broken and hateful that I had hurt you. "

The idea of Sam trying to end his life made tears come to Regan's eyes. She reached out to him, but he flinched, too afraid he'd hurt her again. "Sam, look at me," Regan demanded, reaching her hands out. His cheeks were burning, but she was used to it. She now knew why they were so hot to the touch. "Sam," she whispered, her breath hitching as tears fell from her eyes.

They sat on her couch, crying together, gazes locked on one another before Sam finally fell forward, his head falling onto Regan's chest, where he could hear her heart beating. His sobs were uncontrollable as she ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again.

She felt her heart break in two as something finally snapped. Something finally clicked that this was the man she wanted to be was the face she wanted to see until the day she died. The realization brought even more tears to her eyes as she thought of Leah, always of Leah.

It would crush her.

But could any guilt Regan felt possibly feel worse than the brokenness she felt when she was without him?

"Regan." Sam clutched her harder.

She didn't know anymore.

"I'm here," she said softly.

He clutched her even tighter.

* * *

Regan nervously messed with her fingers as she sat at the bench on the beach. Leah was sitting next to her, tossing some rocks and trying to make them skip on the water. They had been there for less than ten minutes, but for Regan it felt like an hour.

"Why the long face?"

Regan looked up at her best friend. Leah had been having a rough time after the breakup with Sam. Apart from the obvious heartbreak, there were constant bags underneath her eyes like she wasn't sleeping properly.

"Regan?"

Regan had never felt so torn in her life. It was like her mouth was full of cotton, unable to get the words out. She wanted to tell Leah everything, that being away from Sam was hurting her and she was tired to the constant pain. She wanted to tell Leah that she hated herself for ever being the reason.

"We've been best friends since birth," Regan started. "You're my sister, Leah."

And it was true. They had been through thick and thin. They had been through broken limbs and first break-ups and embarrassing stories of their first time. To think that Sam Uley could tear them apart was the thing that hurt Regan the most.

"I know," Leah said, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Regan wanted to tell her. She wanted to continue but she couldn't. The only thing her body seemed to be able to produce was tears as they filled her eyes.

And with that, Leah finally understood.

"This is about Sam," Leah whispered. Regan nodded. "You're in love with him."

Regan let out a sob as she nodded again, throwing her head into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Leah. I didn't want this to happen. I don't know how it happened. It just did."

Leah suddenly stood from her place on the bench, their bench, and looked down at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "You knew how I felt about him, Regan. How I still feel about him."

"I know, Leah," Regan said, reaching out her hand.

Leah recoiled. And Regan had never been so heartbroken in her life.

"Please don't, Regan," Leah said softly, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "I think someday I'll be over this and we'll be the same again, but that day isn't today."

"Leah, please."

But Leah was already walking away, already halfway down the beach. Regan fell to her knees, the grains of sand sticking to her jeans, but she didn't care. Not when her best friend hated her. Not when she had never hated herself so much in her life.

It was three hours later when she finally stood,wiping her tears away, and got in her car.

He was just getting back from what she assumed was patrolling when she showed up. The crashing and groaning of her car engine gave her away as she angrily slammed her car door shut and marched over to him.

"Regan?" Sam asked, looking to her cheeks. There were still tear tracks on, making his heart stop. Maybe she had changed her mind and didn't forgive him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I stopped lying to Leah," she said. "But more importantly, I stopped lying to myself."

He didn't expect it when she grabbed the back of his neck and raised up on her tiptoes. But he knew her next move like he knew the back of his hand. With a confidence he'd never known she possessed, she smacked her lips onto his.

Her head was spinning as her lips moved against his, his hands dragging down her skin and resting on her hips, pulling her even closer than possible. Her fingers twisted into his hair, creating as little space between them as possible. She didn't know so much electricity could exist in a kiss between two people.

Kissing Sam felt like the most right thing she'd ever done in her life.

He pulled away first, but his touch never left her. With his forehead pressed against hers, he searched her face until her eyes opened. Those beautiful eyes that he'd been seeing in his dreams and would see for the rest of his life.

"You mean so much to me," he said softly.

She was too moved to say anything else. She just dragged him back down and attached their lips once more.

* * *

 **How many of you expected that? I hope you all enjoyed!**


	24. Twenty-Three

**Hello loves! So glad you seemed to like the last chapter! Although this one is shorter, I do think/hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Regan didn't have a lot of experience with kissing.

Her first kiss had been with Brandon Lafayette, who had moved away from La Push to live with his father in South Carolina. It was awkward and slimy and Regan was pretty sure she actually went home crying and sobbed to her mother about what a bad kiss it was.

The second kiss was a lot easier. She was fifteen, fresh out of her first year of high school, and the cute boy from Forks was coming down to the reservation because he had gotten his license. He had kissed her underneath the stars in the back of his truck, which Regan would soon come to find out was incredibly cheesy, but still sweet at the time.

The third was in her sophomore year, towards the end of April. They were watching movies while his parents were in Port Angeles for the day. Regan had left his house five hours later no longer a virgin and wondering why the hell people liked sex so much.

Kissing Sam was unlike any of her previous kisses.

It had been only three days since their first kiss, the one that Regan still thought about when he randomly grabbed her hand and played with her fingers, or stole long glances when he thought she wasn't looking. She didn't know what they were, didn't know what they should define their relationship as, but she was happy enough not to care.

It was late when he showed up, the nightlife making chirping noises as she spotted him through her kitchen window. He was shirtless, a tell-tale sign that he had just phased back from being a wolf. That was still something she wasn't ever sure she'd get used to. She smiled and waved through the glass before jogging over to her door and unlocking it.

She jumped off the first step of the patio and he caught her easily, their mouths meeting in a hesitant and unfamiliar kiss. They were both still getting used to the fact that they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

"Want some dinner?" Regan asked after she had pulled her mouth from his, but she still remained in his arms. "I was just making some chicken and potatoes."

"Sounds good to me," he replied, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before he finally returned her back to the ground. They padded up the stairs, Regan taking two at a time as she burst back through the door, Sam right on her tail.

"How was patrolling? Anything new?" The question was weird on her tongue, but she'd already made peace with the fact that she would have to get used to this. She'd have to accept the fact that this was her life now.

Sam shrugged, leaning against her counter and watching her cook with a soft smile on his face. "No new vampires."

Regan carefully measured out a teaspoon of basil for the chicken when she noticed he was still staring. Her skin prickled with the familiar sensation of Sam being near. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it.

He suddenly came closer, his hands hesitantly resting on her waist as he stared over her shoulder. It felt like her skin was crackling with electricity, pulsing underneath where his fingers touched.

"Are we ever going to talk about what we're doing?"

The question came unexpected, his breath falling on her hair as the words left his mouth.

"We're making dinner."

"Regan," he said seriously, his way of letting her know that wasn't what he meant.

She didn't want to discuss it, not when everything was right in the moment. If they discussed it, then things would be ruined again. She was perfectly happy with the happy medium they were experiencing at the moment. To distract him, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss.

"Shh," she said softly.

He didn't seem too happy that she was avoiding the question, but they had spent so long not together that he didn't deny her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. This kiss was less uncertain, less clumsy. Regan smiled, figuring they were getting better and being together.

"The chicken's burning," he mumbled around her lips, reaching behind her to turn the stove off. Regan turned to check on her dinner, but Sam pulled her closer, preventing her from moving. "It's fine. Stay here. This is the least awkward we've been."

"So you've noticed it too?" she questioned, not getting a response as Sam kissed her once more.

No other kisses compared to how she felt when she kissed Sam. It was the kind of kiss that every cliche applied to: the fireworks, the way their lips fit. His hands moved to her hair, fisting it in his hands as Regan reached up to get even closer.

But it ended too soon. Regan broke away and sighed, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Leah?" Sam guessed, judging by the guilt in Regan's eyes.

It had been all Regan could think about every time she kissed Sam. Leah hadn't called her back in three days, hadn't responded when she'd tried to reach out. What stung the worst was when Tammin had been invited over to the Clearwater's house, but the invitation specifically didn't include Regan.

It was the first fight Sue and Tammin had ever been in.

"I'm sorry," Regan whispered.

Sam sighed and released her, moving back from her and putting some space between them. "Are you happy with me?"

"Of course," she replied, not even thinking about it. She hadn't ever been happier.

"But you won't officially admit we're together. And every time I kiss you I can feel you backing off." He sighed, running his hand through his short hair. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"How could you even ask that?" she demanded, marching over to him and touching his cheek, shaking her head. "The guilt I feel has nothing to do with me being embarrassed of us. You know that."

"Do I?"

She could see his vulnerability, could feel it tugging at her heartstrings. By being consumed with her own guilt, she hadn't realized how much she'd been hurting Sam. Gently walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling into his warmth. With a sigh he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I've admitted that I loved you to everyone else, but I don't think I've ever said it to you," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest, the only skin she could reach. "So can I reassure you that I'm all in this? Can I tell you I love you?"

"You don't need to ask," he replied, staring down at her.

His eyes watched her as she gently raised herself up on her toes, returning her arms to their place around his neck. "I love you," she said softly, pressing her lips against his.

"You can't just distract me with a kiss every time you don't want to talk about something," he murmured, but he dragged her back after he spoke.

The electricity crackled again as her hands trailed to his chest, resting over where his heart was beating faster and faster in his chest. He was gripping her tightly, ignoring the strain his back felt from bending down too long. Regan parted her mouth against his, feeling his heart skip underneath her hands as she gently nipped at his bottom lip, laughing into the kiss.

"Your heart is going crazy," she mumbled.

He simply sent her a mischievous smile before his hands were suddenly on her thighs, lifting her from the ground and setting her down on the counter. He ignored her soft squeak of surprise and attached their mouths once more, kissing her back with a fervor he hadn't before.

She wondered if this was payback for her comment. She couldn't say she minded it.

He didn't have to bend down with her level with him, so he placed his hands on either side of her and supported his body weight as he playfully bit her lip in retaliation, laughing when a small little gasp of surprise escaped her.

"Now whose heart is going crazy?"

She didn't respond, choosing instead to grab his head and pull him back to her, meeting his fervor with her own. The coolness of his tongue met hers, gliding along her lower lip as his hands gripped her thighs, moving even closer. Regan's head was swimming. Her fingers moved on their own accord, moving across his chest and shoulders.

The moment ended all too soon when the door slammed open. Regan and Sam pulled away, the former bumping her head on the cabinet behind her as she stared at Jared in annoyance. Her frustration dripped away when she saw the expression on his face, her eyes going wide as she jumped off the counter.

"What happened?" Sam demanded. Regan tried not to blush when she noticed his lips were red from their kiss.

Jared swallowed thickly. "I think I imprinted today."

Regan couldn't help it when her jaw dropped, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"She punched someone in the face," Jared said helplessly.

Regan sighed. "I'm making some dinner. Let's sit in the living room and talk."

* * *

 **Jared imprinted! How many of you expected that?**


	25. Twenty-Four

**Hey guys! New chapter of Skulls and Bones for you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey?"

Regan looked up at her mother, who was standing in her doorway. Tammin took one look at the tears on her daughter's cheeks and sighed, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

Regan's calendar lay open on her bed, the date of that morning circled in bright red markers and labeled with big happy faces and hearts. Leah's twenty-first birthday. The day they were supposed to go out and Leah was supposed to get raging drunk while Regan accepted her role of the designated driver. They had been planning this for months, years even.

And now Leah wasn't even speaking to her.

"I know you're upset, honey," Tammin whispered softly, drawing her daughter close, "but you're happy with Sam. Remember that."

"I'm so thankful for him," Regan said, wiping underneath her eyes, "but Leah's my best friend. I just miss her."

It had been exactly a month since Leah had spoken to Regan. One month since Regan and Sam had starting dating. The past thirty days with Sam had been some of the best, but Regan felt the familiar emptiness sink into her when she realized for the first time in her entire life, she and Leah weren't going to celebrate each other's birthday together.

"I know, baby," Tammin repeated, rubbing Regan's arm. "But it'll get better. I promise."

Regan wasn't sure she believed her mother at the moment, but in the long run she knew it would get better. She just wished Leah could understand, that she could tell her.

"And remember," Tammin said softly, brushing Regan's hair back, "you're supposed to be happy. Sam makes you happy." Regan nodded and felt Tammin smile. "Good. Now when are you inviting him over so I can meet him properly?"

"Mom, you've met Sam."

"Not as your boyfriend."

* * *

"Please don't freak out."

If there were four words she never wanted to hear come out of Paul Lahote's mouth, it were those.

"Why would I be freaking out? What's going on? Is Sam okay?" Regan demanded,clutching the phone to the side of her face. She was already halfway out of her room, prepared to drive over to Sam's house and check any injuries he might have gotten.

"It's not Sam. It's Embry."

Okay. _Five_ words she never wanted to hear from Paul Lahote.

"No," Regan whispered, her hands reaching up to cover her gasp. "No, Paul, he's not Quileute. He's Makah. Tiffany's Makah. It's my mom's step-sister, they're not Quileute."

"Well, obviously his father's someone in La Push because he's phasing right now." Just as Paul finished speaking, Regan heard it. The sound of her cousin screaming in the background. "Look, Regan-"

"I'm coming," Regan demanded, exiting her room and going to grab her car keys.

"Are you fucking kidding? The kid's a time bomb, Regan. You remember the last time you were too close when one of us phased?"

Regan's eyes fell to her arm, to the scars that were covered by the long sleeves of her shirt. They were completely healed and she had been using the ointment they had prescribed, but it only caused them to reduce the redness and pain. They were still prominent on her skin.

"I'm not letting him go through this alone."

"He's not alone. He's got Jared and I. Sam's on his way to grab you." Regan could feel the wheels in her head turning. Jared and Paul. Responsible for her cousin? She didn't think so. Jared was worried about his imprint and Paul was perpetually angry.

Embry didn't need that stress. He needed Sam.

"Are you and Jared really the most stable people to watch him? Jared's worried about Hadley-"

"Who? Oh shit, are we talking about Hadley Cruise? _Hadley Cruise_ is his imprint? God, that kid is damaged."

"So not the point right now, Paul."

"Right. Well, Sam would rather not be apart from you. He asked us to watch the kid." She heard Paul talk to someone, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "He's close, Reg. But maybe you and Sam should stop by his girlfriend's place? She's called like twelve freaking times and it's only aggravating him. His senses are heightened and he really doesn't need an annoying ringtone setting him off."

"Shit." Regan had forgotten about Mackenzie. She was probably bawling her head off, wondering what was wrong with her boyfriend. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, tell Sam to stay with you. Embry needs his alpha."

"Will do."

Regan hung up the call, grabbing her shoes before slipping her feet in and jogging to her car. There was a light layer of rain dribbling down from the sky, but overall it was a pretty nice day. Regan figured if she drove faster than normal to Mackenzie's house it wouldn't be too much of a danger.

That was, until she nearly crashed into the girl, who was pulling out of her driveway at the speed of light.

"Shit!" Mackenzie screamed, and Regan's eyes widened. She wasn't aware Mackenzie was capable of cursing. The worst word Regan had ever heard out of the girl's mouth was _stupid_. "Regan? What are you doing here?"

"Coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Regan yelled out her window. "Embry's super sick, Mackenzie. He's contagious."

"I don't care," Mackenzie replied.

"Can we get out of our cars and talk? It's awkward yelling across to you."

Mackenzie debated it for a moment before she sighed, rolling up her window and turning the engine off. Regan followed suit, getting out of her car and meeting Mackenzie in the middle. Regan noticed that she was still in her pajamas, hair messy and eyes tired.

"He's not answering my calls and I was worried," Mackenzie said, running a hand through her hair. "Tiffany said he wasn't home."

"He's not. Paul and Jared took him to the doctor."

Mackenzie's eyes went wide. "No," she whispered. "No, no he can't be with Jared and Paul. He can't be in Sam's little cult. He hates them."

"Mack-"

"No! You don't get to come here and try and act sorry for me. Tell me you're lying. Tell me Embry's not with them."

When Regan didn't reply, Mackenzie scoffed.

"You know, I used to look up to you. But you just handed your cousin off to people who force them to be away from the ones they love. And you betrayed your best friend. I don't think I look up to you anymore," Mackenzie stated, and Regan could see the beginning tears start to form in her eyes. "When Embry's back to normal, and he will be because he hates them, tell him to call me. And then stay away."

As Mackenzie walked back to her front porch and went inside her house with a slam of the front door, Regan sighed.

"Guess there's a club," she muttered. Her best friend and Mackenzie were running it.

* * *

 _Regan,_

 _I know I've been a bit unfair to you. You have to understand. Leah's my daughter, the light of my life. She's my first child and my baby girl. I care about her so much - too much, apparently._

 _I have never once fought with your mother. Not in our nearly forty years of friendship. And it made me ashamed to realize that the one fight we've had was because of my childish actions. But I ask you to look at it from my point of view: my daughter had her heart broken by the two people she trusted the most. I wanted to make sure she knew where I stood. By doing so, however, I realize I have pushed you and your family away, and that is something I never intended to do._

 _Harry explained to that Sam imprinted on you. I've grown up with our legends. I've heard tales of how powerful an imprint can be. I understand now why you couldn't stand to not be with Sam. And I hope you'll consider forgiving me for being so clueless before._

 _You'll always be like a daughter to me._

 _\- Sue._

"What're you reading?" Sam asked, plopping down on the couch next to Regan. They were at his house for a change, since his father had gone on a trip indefinitely. It made Regan sad to know that his father hadn't changed like hers had, but Sam insisted he was used to it.

"Sue dropped this letter off at my house the other day," Regan replied, handing it to him. His eyes skimmed over the words before he set it on the coffee table, pulling her close. She sighed contentedly. She had completely given up the idea of staying away from him and was instead choosing to let the imprint take course. It was just the easier, happier route in the end.

"You okay?" he asked, gesturing to the letter. Regan nodded.

"I appreciate her writing it, but it doesn't really change anything, you know? We're still going to be separated from now on. Our families." It made her sad to know her mother had been staying away from the Clearwater house, but Tammin insisted she was okay with it. She had been spending more and more time at the Black household instead.

"I'm sorry." His voice was full of guilt.

She lifted her head from his chest, quickly pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Not your fault. Apparently we're meant to be."

Sam let out a laugh before pulling her in for another kiss. The television was a low hum in the background as Regan moved her lips against his, letting out small laughs every time his hand brushed over her stomach and tickled her.

"Is that so?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Unfortunately."

He gave her a grin so wide she wondered if it hurt his cheeks. Her heart soared from the sight of it.

"I hope our kids have your smile," she mentioned absentmindedly.

He paused, the smile dropping off his face. "You've thought about our kids?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal, Sam. I figure since this imprint means I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, better consider kids and marriage and the whole package."

He frowned. "I don't like the sound of that. I don't want you to be forced to have a future with me. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck."

"Idiot. I told you I'm all in this. I don't mind being stuck."

He gently lifted up her scarred arm and pressed a hesitant kiss to the puckered skin. She still caught him staring at it sometimes, could see the hatred swimming in his eyes. She always reminded him that she still loved him. This time, however, there was less anger in his eyes. Maybe he was finally coming to accept that she wasn't angry with him for it anymore.

"In that case, I hope our kids have your eyes."

"Have we seriously become _that_ couple?"

"Looks like it."

Regan leaned against him again, her eyes focused on the television. "Good."

* * *

 **Okay they're giving me a toothache. So Jared's imprint's name is revealed! How many of you knew it wasn't going to be Kim?**

 **Also, I write/post this book on Wattpad as well and I know it's a taboo thing to have "sexual" chapters sometimes, so I'm asking both sites if they would be opposed to it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable! Just let me know if that's something you don't want to see. It might come up in later chapters.**

 **Apart from that, I hope you enjoy!**


	26. Twenty-Five

**Here's the next chapter, folks! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom," Regan warned, looking to her side to make sure Sam was okay with Tammin's joke. To Regan's relief, he just laughed and took another bite of the pasta Tammin had made. "Please no more baby Regan jokes."

"But you were just so adorable," Tammin replied with a laugh, reaching out to pinch Regan's cheek in her hand.

"Please stop her," Regan pleaded to the man sitting on the right of her mother. Billy Black just gave Regan a shrug.

"Trust me, I've known your mother since high school. I would if I could."

Regan had gotten over the awkwardness of the first few minutes of dinner. She had to keep reminding herself that while Mackenzie and the Clearwaters may not be the most supportive of her relationship with Sam, her mother was perfectly happy with it. Tammin knew Regan hadn't been that happy with someone in a long while.

The dinner, despite her mother's attempts at embarrassing her in front of Sam, had gone well. Sam squeezed her hand underneath the table and Regan tried to hide her smile.

"I'm stuffed. I don't think I can eat anymore," Regan announced, pushing her plate away from her.

"Ditto, kid," Tammin replied. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Tammin stood and disappeared into the kitchen while Sam finished up the rest of his dinner. Regan let him have the rest of hers since she knew he was most definitely still hungry, due to his werewolf tendencies. Billy gave him a knowing look.

"You doing alright these days, Sam?" Billy asked.

"Very well, sir," Sam replied.

Billy nodded, and Regan noticed his fist clench slightly on the table. Sam had given Regan the news that Jacob Black would probably be phasing soon, much to the fear of his father. He was worried for the pain his son would be in. Regan hesitantly laid her hand out and set her fingers on his, giving him a comforting smile.

"It'll be alright, Billy. I'll make sure he's okay," Regan promised.

"I appreciate that," Billy replied, giving her a small smile. Tammin flounced back into the room, holding a big white box in her hands. When she opened it, a perfect chocolate cake sat, paired with two big candles, both in the shape of 2's.

"Happy birthday!" Tammin said, gesturing to Sam. "Regan mentioned that it was later this week, and I'll take any excuse to have cake. I didn't know which flavor was your favorite, but I figured everyone likes chocolate, right?"

Sam's grip on Regan's fingers suddenly grew tighter. "I-it's for me?"

"Of course. I wanted to make sure I contributed to your birthday! Plus, I had no idea what to get you, so I figured a cake was the best way to go."

Regan looked at Sam, saw the faintest trace of water in his eyes and surprise on his face. "I know your parents don't do much, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. We'll always do something for your birthday. My family and me," she said softly. "Now, make a wish!"

"No! We have to sing happy birthday first," Tammin insisted, lighting the candle and shutting off the lights.

"We're awful singers, Mom," Regan complained.

"I don't care. Sing!"

After the most awful rendition of Happy Birthday ever known to man, Sam blew out his candles. Tammin laughed as she cut the cake, giving a big slice to Sam and herself, much to Billy's complaint. As they sat at the Hamilton's table, full of some of her favorite people, Regan couldn't imagine how life could get better.

"Love you," she said softly when her mother was preoccupied by talking to Billy.

"Love you too," Sam replied, pressing a kiss to her head.

* * *

If there was one thing Regan had learned about post-phasing Embry Call, it was that he complained. A lot.

He complained about not knowing how to phased, which came with time. He complained about being angry, which he would learn to control. But most of all, he complained about Mackenzie, who he hadn't seen since he had phased.

"She's going to hate me," Embry whined, throwing his head into his hands. Paul looked like he wanted to punch the lights out of the newest pack member, and for once, Regan's couldn't really blame him.

"She's not going to hate you," Regan replied, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't talked to her in almost a week. She's going to think something's wrong."

"I stopped by her house and told her you were sick. She didn't seem very pleased to see me,but she got the message. She'll be fine."

Embry gave her an apologetic look. Regan had told Sam what had happened at Mackenzie's house, who in turn had accidentally revealed it to Embry when they had both been phased. Embry had immediately apologized.

"You know I don't think it's your fault, right? When I see her again, I'll tell her to back off."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before, Em," Regan reminded him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Jesus Christ, please stop fucking complaining!" Paul suddenly shouted from across the room. Regan had to bite the inside of her lips so she wouldn't laugh. She had seen the werewolf getting angrier and angrier since the moment she had showed up to make sure Embry was okay.

Embry chose wisely not to reply, instead turning so he was facing the television instead of his cousin.

While Sam and Jared were out patrolling, Paul was left on Embry duty. Regan didn't trust either one of them not to turn Sam's house into nothing but dust and smithereens, so she had volunteered to watch the both of them and act as a peacemaker, with a promise to Sam that if they did actually start fighting, she would run.

It hadn't come to that extreme yet.

"You alright?" Regan asked Paul, standing from her place on the couch next to Embry to move net to the older werewolf.

"Just hate babysitting," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. It was silent between the two for a moment before Paul gestured to Embry. "You alright? With the whole thing that happened with Mackenzie?"

The Hamilton girl shrugged. "It doesn't bother me so much coming from hr as it does coming from Leah. Though, I suppose I got what was coming to me."

"You shouldn't think like that. It wasn't like you asked for Sam to imprint on you. And being with him now, would you really change anything?"

Regan considered what he was saying. She supposed he was right. "You're very insightful."

"Most people use the word jackass."

Regan looked at him to make sure he was joking and saw the tiny smile that crossed his lips. She let herself laugh, shoving him in the shoulder. "I don't think you're a jackass. Just angry."

She realized she had never really seen Paul smile. When he did, it made him look younger, like the high school senior he was supposed to be. She suddenly felt awful for him, for all of them. They didn't get to go to parties and get drunk and stay up until five anymore. They had to fight vampires and focus on trying not to phase in the middle of class.

"Sorry you've got to deal with this," Regan told him.

"It's not so bad. You just focus on the things you can do rather than the things you can't anymore. Dwelling on the negatives isn't going to change anything."

Regan wondered if he was talking about himself or about her. By the glance he gave her, she figured it was a little bit of both.

Before she could reply, the door swung open and Jared happily walked in, slapping Embry on the side of the head and plopping down on the couch next to him. Sam walked in after him with a lot less energy, quickly grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"As courtesy to the other three people in the room, could you not make out here? It would be much appreciated," Jared called from the couch, looking back at his alpha.

"He's just pissed because Cruise refuses to acknowledge his presence."

"Her name's Hadley," Jared replied to Paul, tossing the remote controller at him. "And I swear if I ever hear you talk about her, I'll rip your dick off." Jared waited to see if Paul was going to reply, and when he didn't, gave a satisfied look and bit into a piece of bread Embry had abandoned.

Sam rolled his eyes and led Regan into the other room, out of the view of his pack. "How are you? Nothing happened, right?"

"I'm fine, they're fine, we're fine," she answered, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Why are you so jittery today?"

"I have a surprise for you. Well, it's more like a surprise to me, but I want you to see it."

Regan raised an eyebrow but didn't question Sam's odd behavior. He gently took her hand, leading her back out into the living room and shouting a goodbye to his pack, not seeming to care that he was leaving them alone in his parent's house.

"I need your keys," he said, holding his hand out. She dug through her purse and started to hold them out to him. "And then I'm going to have to blindfold you."

"Wait, what?" Regan pulled her keys back to her, giving him an incredulous look. "Why the hell do I need to be blindfolded?"

"It's a surprise," he repeated. At her stare, he let out a sigh. "Fine. If you promise to keep your eyes closed, I won't blindfold you."

"Thank you." Regan handed him the keys to her car and got into the passenger side, closing her eyes immediately. She wanted to question him, considering she absolutely hated surprised, but this was the most excited she'd seen him ever since they had started dating. So, she closed her lips as tightly as she closed her eyes.

The wind blew through her hair uncomfortably as he drove. It wasn't a long drive at all, probably only about five minutes until she felt the car stop. She felt him get out of the car, heard the crunching of his feet as he moved to her side of the car. Then, the door on the side of her was suddenly being opened and his hands were burning on her skin, guiding her up and out of the car.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Should I be worried?"

He ignored her, positioning her body so she was facing what he wanted to show her. "We get paid for phasing, since it makes it hard to have a job when we're patrolling all the time. The council usually gives us enough to provide for ourselves, and I've been saving."

Regan's brow furrowed underneath his hands.

"Open your eyes," he said, his breath floating over her neck. It made her shiver.

Maybe it was the excitement in his voice. Maybe it was how happy he looked when she opened her eyes and looked at what he had been waiting all day to show her. But whatever it was, it made her lips part in a big grin as she stared at the small cottage in front of her.

"You bought a house?" Regan shouted, half in shock and half in happiness.

Sam nodded, the smile lighting up his face. "It's not big at all, but it's got three rooms and two bathrooms, and I figured that was more than enough for me. It costs me nearly everything I had, but it's mine Regan. I don't have to be in that house anymore."

"It's amazing," Regan answered immediately, wrapping her arms around him and relishing in his warmth. "I'm so proud of you."

It was perfect. It was him. He grabbed her hand when she pulled away and took her through the inside of the house, through what he wanted to decorate and where he wanted to put his furniture. It was the smile on his face that made her reach up on her toes and give him a kiss.

"I'm not asking you to move in," Sam said, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep her locked in place. "But, when that time comes, do you think you'll like it here? I did try to keep you in mind as well when I bought it."

Regan wasn't sure she'd ever felt that much did people in love survive the waves of affection crashing over them everyday? But she nodded, said "I think I'll love it here," and kissed him again, underneath the crappy little lighting fixture he was planning on replacing.

* * *

 **RAM IS ALIVE AND WELL. How did you guys feel about this chapter? I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	27. Twenty-Six

**Okay, guys! This is definitely a mature chapter. If you're uncomfortable with sex or sexual scenes, you might not want to read past when they get back from dinner. I hope the rest of you enjoy it (and remember to wrap it before you tap it!)**

* * *

The floors in Sam's new house were annoyingly loud.

Regan was trying to tiptoe across them, the cake she had picked up from the bakery that morning in her hands, and with every step she took the floorboards seemed to squeak louder and louder. She winced every time one of them made a noise.

"Regan?" she heard Sam's sleepy voice ask from his room. She sighed when he walked out, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. When he saw her expression, he let out a laugh. "Why do you look so upset?"

"I was going to surprise you," she whined, holding up the cake as if offering proof. "Your floorboards are too damn loud."

"I woke up because I forgot to close the curtains and the sun was shining right in my face," he argued, taking the cake from her hands and walking out into the kitchen to set it on the counter. "Not because you were loud."

"Liar. The sun never shines in La Push."

He gave her a grin that let her know she was right before he pulled her close, letting out a content hum when their lips found each other. Regan had lost track of how many times they'd kissed, but each one got better and better. His lips were chapped and rough underneath hers, but she didn't think she'd ever mind as long as he kept kissing her.

"You need to be ready tonight at eight," she said against his mouth. He groaned and pulled away, meeting her smirk with an annoyed smile. "Don't complain. I'm taking you out for a birthday dinner."

"I'd personally rather be kissing you than talking about dinner," Sam replied.

Regan shrugged. "I don't care. Be ready tonight at eight. I'll come by and grab you and then your birthday celebration begins."

Sam plopped down on his couch, his tug on Regan's hand bringing her down with him. "Is it too much to ask that we just stay in and not do anything special?"

"Definitely too much to ask. Suck it up, Sam Uley."

He rolled his eyes, but kissed her once more. She figured he wasn't truly annoyed with her if he was kissing like _that_. Their tongues met in the middle, moving around each other's mouths as Sam's hands moved down to her waist and yanked her over, securing her a place on his lap as her hands fell onto his chest.

"Jesus Christ," Regan muttered with a chuckle, in between kisses. He didn't ever let her mouth stray far. He pulled her back in and parted his mouth underneath hers. "This isn't your birthday present," she joked.

"It's my birthday and I want to spend it kissing my girlfriend," he whispered. She didn't know why he was talking so lowly, but she figured it was because he didn't want to ruin the moment. "Is that such a crime?"

"It is when I have plans today and need to get ready for the birthday dinner I oh-so-nicely planned for you."

"At the moment, I really don't give a shit."

"You have no manners."

A quick grin lit Sam's face as he surged forward, catching her mouth and nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. His tongue slid over the skin on the roof of her mouth as her hands moved to his hair, pulling on the soft black strands as she situated herself around him, one leg falling on his left side while the other fell to his right. He let out a tiny noise of approval as his hands gripped her waist, his fingers leaving her skin burning as he dragged them up and down her back.

Regan felt her head lean back when his lips left hers and trailed a hot line down her jaw and throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin. She suddenly didn't care much about the plans she had for his birthday. She wanted to spend forever there, like that, with Sam's lips moving over her neck and his hands fisting in her hair. Her heart was pounding in her chest, breath coming out in short pants.

"Are you seriously losing your breath right now?" he joked, taking the tiniest of nibbles on her throat. "Do I make you that weak?"

"You're such an ass," she replied, but didn't deny his statement. He _did_ take her breath away. Denying him would be the most pointless thing she'd ever done. "We have plans."

"Are you telling me you don't want me to continue?" She couldn't respond, couldn't make any noise as his mouth met the juncture between her throat and shoulder. Her knees felt like jelly. She wondered how she was even able to hold herself up. "I'll take that as a no." His teeth scraped over her skin, biting down before sucking in one long, hard breath against her throat.

"Oh God, I hate you so much," she breathed out, feeling his chuckle as he pulled away from her neck. "But two can totally play at this game."

His eyes were confused until she reached down and pressed her hand on top of the fabric of his shorts. His eyes bugged. She grinned and kissed him once, slowly, before she suddenly swung her leg over him and hopped off the couch, leaving him highly confused and very, very dazed.

"What the fuck?" was all he was able to mutter as she let out a loud laugh and grabbed the purse she had abandoned on the table. "Regan, what the actual hell?"

"See you tonight at eight!" she called out, opening his front door. "May I suggest a cold shower before then? Maybe two?"

She let the door close behind her, in a sufficiently great mood as she let out a happy sigh and jogged to her car.

When her phone buzzed minutes later, she grinned.

 **Sam** _: That was evil on so many levels._

She let out another laugh. Maybe it was evil. Still, it had been fun to see the look in his eyes.

Evil's my middle name. See you at eight.

* * *

A little ego boost wasn't bad for anyone. It certainly didn't hurt, anyway.

And Regan got one hell of an ego boost when she walked up to Sam's front porch and he looked at her with an expression of pure disbelief.

"You look incredible," he said softly, reaching out to touch the black fabric at her hip. It was a new dress that cost a lot more than she actually had in her bank account, but she figured it was worth it. He pulled her close, sighing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Imprinting," she suggested, looking up into his eyes. They were alight with happiness, something she hadn't realized she'd been waiting to see since the moment they met. It had gone away for a while, but she was glad it was back.

"It's more than that," he argued, shaking his head at her. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, and she didn't have to stand up on her toes to kiss him in her heels. "Let's go get some dinner in you."

He let out a laugh, wrapping his arm around her waist as he walked her to the car, sighing when she demanded he get in the passenger seat. "Aren't I supposed to be taking you on dates?"

"It's your birthday," she reasoned, looking behind her to make sure there were no cars (which there weren't, it was La Push) before she backed out of his driveway and speeding off in the direction of the restaurant.

The drive over to Port Angeles took forty-five minutes, but it was absolutely worth it when Regan pulled into a parking spot and stared at the pretty fairy lights outside the door. Sam grabbed her hand as they walked inside and situated themselves at their table, only letting go when the waiter offered them water.

"This is fancy," he commented, looking around at the other patrons in the restaurant. "I feel underdressed."

In his black button down and jeans (which she actually hadn't ever seen him wear before), he looked perfectly fine. "You don't look underdressed. If anything, I overdressed."

Sam rolled his eyes before reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. "In all seriousness, thank you for this birthday. It's been the best so far."

"I'm glad I could spend it with you." Her hand felt so comfortable underneath his, it was a wonder that she had survived this long without him. "Order whatever you want, my treat."

"You're insane if you think I'm letting you pay."

"This isn't the 1950's. A woman can pay for her boyfriend's meal," Regan reminded him, though not at all offended. It was in Sam's genes to be polite and chivalrous.

"Regan, each meal is over twenty dollars."

"You're worth every penny."

He didn't have time to respond before the waiter was back out, asking for their food order. Regan looked on the menu while Sam ordered to make sure he was getting something he wanted and not something that was cheap before ordering steak for herself, handing the menu back to the waiter with a smile. Once he was gone, Sam took her hand again.

"I never get used to it," he commented.

"Get used to what?"

"The jump in my pulse from being near you." At his words, Regan could feel her cheeks warm. "I thought it was a myth, imprinting. Even when I phased I thought there was no possible way someone could love another person that much. I had heard stories about the Third Wife but I'd never believed them until you."

She knew what he meant. She felt the same way when she looked at him. All those months she thought she was doing the right thing by trying to resist hadn't worked. If she was going to give in a be a bad person, she might as well be with someone she truly cared for.

"You have your thinking face on," he said softly, eyes searching hers. "You aren't regretting this again, are you?"

Regan immediately shook her head. "I'm done regretting. I'm happy to be with you."

The smile on his face was one she knew she'd want to see for the rest of her life.

Dinner was the best she'd ever had. She didn't know whether or not it was the good food or the man that sat across from her, but she knew she'd remember it for many years to come. Once they were finished (and after Sam had eaten the cake they offered to everyone celebrating a birthday), they piled into Regan's car once more and started the trek back to La Push.

"This was a great birthday," Sam repeated, his hand tightening around hers.

She smiled in response.

The air was cold when they finally got back to La Push. Regan could see her breath leaving her mouth in little puffs of condensation. The second she was back inside Sam's house, she kicked her heels off, happy to have the opposing footwear out of sight.

"I've never been so happy to take off a piece of clothing in my life," she muttered, rubbing the soles of her feet. Sam let out a chuckle.

"Want something more comfortable to wear back to your house?"

"You'd be my lifesaver."

She followed him down the hall and into his bedroom, watching as he searched through drawers before he pulled out some sweats and a baggy shirt. "It'll be about three sizes too big, but it'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable than what you have on."

She believed him. She reached back, fiddling with the zipper on her dress and trying to get it in her grasp. He laughed when she wiggled around, bouncing up and down to try and grab it.

"You look like a fish out of water," he commented.

"Shut up and help me," she replied, giving him a playful look as he pushed up from where he was leaning against his dresser and walked towards her. "I can't believe you were willing to stand by and do nothing while your girlfriend was struggling."

"It's my birthday and I wanted to be amused."

She was going to retort that being the birthday boy didn't mean he had the right to be a jackass, but his warm hands clasped the zipper and tugged it down. She could feel the cool air of his house on her back, but she didn't think she'd ever felt so warm.

"There," he said, fingers brushing against her skin. "Less like a fish."

It was like there was cotton in her mouth, making her unable to speak. She didn't know what had changed, but she figured it was something inside her. She turned, his hands resting on her waist when she was finally fully facing him.

"What, you need help pulling it over your head, too?"

"Sam," she mumbled out,and he caught the tone of her voice. He stared down at her, eyes suddenly too close as they locked on her's, questions in them.

She didn't know how to be sexy. The first time she had sex, she had been an awkward teenager and they both had no idea what they were doing. The second time, she had been drunk and it hadn't mattered. The third time hadn't meant anything. But it meant something now, as she stood in front of a man she loved who was staring at her like she was the best thing to walk the Earth.

"Sam," she repeated,and her voice broke. She cleared her throat. "D-do you actually mind if I stay tonight?"

He didn't say yes and he didn't say no, just watched her with darkened eyes as she slid the straps of her dress of her shoulders, letting the fabric fall just underneath the front of her bra, where it rested. She'd have to pull it the rest of the way if she wanted it off.

"Regan," he whispered, and his tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. "Are you asking what I think you are?"

She let herself nod for just a second before her arms were around his neck, tugging him downwards. His hands were shaking as they gripped her waist, but it wasn't in the same way it had been when he had phased. It was different. Regan softly pressed her lips to his, their mouths meeting in such familiarity that Regan couldn't be anything but comfortable.

This kiss was softer than any other she'd experienced. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth, hands dragging down as Regan stood taller, trying to get as close to him as possible. Her teeth latched onto his bottom lip, giving a soft tug that had his mind reeling.

"Sam," she whispered, his name leaving her mouth in a barely-there breath. "You can put your hands somewhere else, you know."

"It's my birthday. I'll do what I want," he whispered in response, but his hands floated down, the softest of touched against her skin as he pulled the fabric of her dress along with his hands. He watched it puddle to the floor in a black heap before she stepped out of it, pressing herself closer to him.

His hands went underneath her thighs, lifting her with such ease that a small gasp escaped her mouth. He swallowed it with another kiss, somehow even more gentle than the last. They just stood there for a moment, her in his arms as they kissed and kissed and kissed until her brain was melted from the action. Her breath sighed out in bliss as he peppered her jaw and throat with kisses, finding the same spot he had this morning and sucking gently on the skin.

"Do I make you that weak?" he breathed out, repeating his words from that morning when she let out a shuttering breath. His teeth never left her throat, dragging across her skin in a motion that made her head swim.

The question was different this time, more serious. She couldn't help but nod. "Every part of me is weak when I'm around you. My knees, my arms, my brain- shit."

She cut herself off when he started sucking again, his mouth on her throat effectively making her lose her train of thought. He moved them, the world spinning around them as he set her down on his sad excuse for a bed. He hadn't actually bought proper sheets yet, just a comforter with a dizzying pattern on it.

"I'll always hold you up," he finally responded before his head ducked down, sprinkling kisses along her collarbone. Her hands found his hair, tugging as she pulled him closer. "You're so beautiful."

She couldn't respond, not when his mouth was dragging zig-zags across his skin. Her hands floated to the bottom of his button-up, pushing it upwards while dragging her nails across his stomach and chest.

Another ego boost when he shuddered underneath her fingers.

It was enough of a confidence boost that she flipped the both of them over, straddling him as he stared up at her. Her hair hung like a curtain around them, blocking them off from the rest of the world.

"Regan," he breathed out shakily when she dipped her head and kissed the top of his chest, her lips going lower and lower until she was kissing just above the waist of his jeans. With a soft popping noise, she undid the button and helped him drag the material down his legs, tossing them behind her, where they landed somewhere on his floor with a soft thump.

She returned to her work on his torso, kissing and dragging her nails across every inch of skin she could find. His breath was coming out in pants, and with a quick glance downward she could see the effect she had on him. It was dizzying to know that someone wanted her that much.

He flipped them over again, fingers sneaking behind her back as he undid the clasp of her bra. He threw it behind him and kissed her collarbone once more, his lips trailing down and down until they caught onto the skin of her breast. Regan felt the groan leave her mouth before she could stop it, and she felt him grin smugly against the skin there.

"Stop grinning and do something about it, Uley," she panted out. He took it as a challenge, his other hand dragging circles across her other breast, eliciting short gasps and moans from the girl beneath him. Her hands tugged on his hair again, pulling him down further as he moved his lips down, releasing her breast with a popping noise that would have made her embarrassed if she was coherent.

His burning lips trailed down her stomach, fingers removing the offending article of clothing that still clung to her legs. When she sat completely naked underneath him, he let out a content sigh.

"I love you so much."

A breathless laugh escaped her. "I love you too."

Her hands moved to remove his boxers, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on his chest when he brought his hand down, fingers trailing the inside of her thigh. She immediately pulled away and shook her head, lips red and swollen.

"Not tonight. I just need you now."

He seemed to understand her need, for he gave her one long, languid kiss before he reached over her. She could hear the sounds of a foil packet being opened as she leaned back against his pillows and tried to get air into her lungs. She felt like she was suffocating, but the tightness in her chest was from nothing but pleasure.

He brought his hips forward with a thrust, swallowing the loud gasp that left her mouth with a kiss. She was shaking underneath him as he rolled his hips forward, Regan's head lolling back like a rag doll. Her legs slid upwards, wrapping around his waist as he rocked back and forth, and his cheap comforter kept her anchored as she gripped them tightly. His mouth found the juncture on her neck once more, and he grunted against her skin when she suddenly bucked her hips up.

"You're killing me," he whispered. She let out a laugh and kissed him once more, but her lips were torn from his when she let out a groan.

His body rolled faster and faster, rocking his hips until all Regan saw were stars. With one final gasp, she fell into the mattress like water, her limbs and mind going numb. Sam collapsed on top of her, but held his weight up so he didn't crush her underneath him. Both of them were panting, trying to get air in as he pulled her close, their sweaty bodies pressed close together.

"I love you," she sighed out, smiling when he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She was far too content to be embarrassed at the sweat slicked there.

"I think that in all other parallel universes, in all galaxies, and in every planet that exists, I would still find you and love with with all that I am."

Her hand found his, their fingers intertwining. "I don't think I've ever given anyone all of me before. You have my heart and soul, Sam."

He didn't reply, but he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

* * *

 **So glad this chapter is over and I can hide in a hole now.**


	28. Twenty-Seven

**Glad you guys seemed okay with the last chapter! No warning for this one, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I can't even look you in the eye anymore."

Regan bit her lips to try and stifle her laugh as Jared and Paul walked through the door of Sam's house. It had been their first patrol since she and Sam had had sex, and she imagined the boys had caught wind of where Sam's mind seemed to be. Sam ignored the both of them, his hand finding Regan's as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"God, fucking stop please."

Paul was shielding his eyes as if Regan and Sam were the sun and he needed to shield his eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned forward, giving her a sweet peck before slapping the back of Jared's head.

"Don't act as if you don't think about that stuff," Paul told Jared, rolling his eyes. "I've seen Cruise in your little fantasies more times than I care to."

"How is she?" Regan asked before Jared could do something rash. "I haven't heard you talk about her lately."

Jared had complained that Hadley Cruise was very hard to be imprinted to. She was stubborn, had a mean-streak, and sometimes he thought it would have been better off if he'd imprinted on a brick wall. But Regan knew that the look in his eyes when he talked about her was pure adoration.

"It's hard," Jared admitted as Regan plopped down on the couch next to him, offering him a cookie she had made. He swallowed it whole. "Just when I think I'm getting somewhere, she pushes me two steps back."

"It'll get easier. She won't know why and it'll confuse the hell out of her, but she needs to be around you just as much as you need to be around her."

Regan casted a glance towards Sam, who was joking around with Paul and not entirely paying attention. She felt the familiar grin pull at the edges of her lips. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky.

"As much as we'll tease you for the raunchy thoughts Sam has," Jared started, noticing the expression on her face, "we're happy that you guys are happy. I think the both of you needed each other."

She couldn't deny it. Whenever she was out and about or ordered something exciting she would pick up the phone and start to dial Leah's number, only to realize that her call wouldn't be welcome anymore. Sam was always there when it happened, calming her down and telling her everything was going to be alright.

"Have you talked to Leah since?" Jared asked.

Regan shook her head. "Her birthday passed. I called and left a message, but I figure she won't call back."

Jared gave her a comforting smile. "It'll get better. She'll come to see soon enough how in love you guys are."

Before Regan could agree, Paul and Sam plopped down on the couch next to her. Sam's couch was much too small to be harboring all four of them, so she squirmed and made herself comfortable, deciding that halfway on Sam's lap was the way to get the most room.

"Where's Embry?" Regan asked.

Paul rolled his eyes. She sensed it was an action he did a lot around his pack. "Trying to get Mackenzie to talk to him. She's pretty pissed about him joining the 'La Push Cult.'" He raised his fingers to put air quotes around the words before he scoffed. "I wish we were a cult. It'd be cooler."

Regan shoved his shoulder, lower lip jutting out in a pout when he didn't move one bit. "Shut up, Lahote."

Paul just gave her a look before lunging for the remote, fighting with Jared over it. Regan scooted off of Sam's lap, walking to the kitchen so she could grab herself something to drink. From her view, she could see the screen door that separated the kitchen from the front porch.

Regan closed the fridge with wide eyes as she realized who was standing on the porch.

"Regan," Harry Clearwater said in a familiar voice, his arms open wide for a hug.

The brunette didn't think for a second before she was rushing to the screen door and nearly ripping it off the hinges as she threw her arms around him in a hug. He let out a heart laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Harry," she said, squeezing him tighter before pulling away. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he replied. "Do you have time to walk?"

She stole a glance back at the living room, eyeing Sam. He waved her off with a smile, encouraging her to head out. With a grin, she closed the screen door behind her. "I have all the time in the world."

They walked along the path outside of Sam's new house that lead to First Beach. If there was one thing Regan loved most about Sam's new house, it was the view. She could see the expanse of the forest that covered them, beautiful leaves that shaded his home. She took notice that Harry was admiring the view as well as he nodded and hummed on their short walk.

"How've you been?"

How had she been? Regan was sure she'd never felt so many emotions at once. Happiness that she had Sam and her family was okay again. Sadness that she and Leah would probably never work through Regan's betrayal. Humor because Paula had been joking about the relationship at work.

"I've been good," Regan finally said, smiling down at him. "I still get a little sad sometimes, but I'm honestly happy."

"That's good," Harry replied. "I've tried to talk some sense into Leah, but to no avail. I think she's gotta come to you on her own. Sue finally understands why it happened."

Regan nodded in thought as they trailed across First Beach, feet dragging in the sand. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Why would you let Leah continue on with the wedding plans if you knew Sam was going to end up with me?"

It had been a question that lingered on her mind ever since she found out about La Push's shapeshifters. Harry was on the council. Harry knew. So why?

Harry sighed. "I never told you how Sue and I met, did I?"

Regan shook her head.

"I was supposed to be going on a date with her cousin. When I went to Maura's house to pick her up, Sue answered the door." Harry's eyes lit at the image of his memory. "Imprinting is supposed to be rare within packs, but over time it's been calculated that it happens to four in five shifters." He gave her a wry look. "Naturally, I was the one that didn't."

"You didn't imprint on Sue?"

He shook his head, smiling. "I didn't. I was just floored by her beauty. When Maura came to the door, I didn't even want to go through with the date. The second we got back to the house, I asked if I could see Sue. They both threw their sodas at me."

Regan let out a laugh.

"It too some convincing, but eventually Sue came around. But I had to let her come to me on her own. I couldn't force her. But something was just telling me that I shouldn't give up, because that was the girl I was supposed to marry." Harry gave her a look. "That connection was ten times stronger with the imprint between you and Sam."

She remembered the first time she'd seen him after his first phase. The quick jump of her pulse, the flash of desire to be closer. She remembered the starstruck look on his face.

"I didn't stop the wedding because I knew Sam would make the right choice. I knew you'd be drawn to each other." Harry shrugged. "Call me cruel for letting the wedding go on, but I know if I tried to force my relationship with Sue, she would have never agreed to go on a date with me. If I tried to force Sam to be with you, it would have sent him running to Leah. And later on, after the got married, he'd regret it and either be miserable for the rest of his life or come back to you anyway."

Regan nodded her head. Hearing Harry's story made her feel slightly better about the whole thing. She looked down at the sand between her toes. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Did Maura ever forgive Sue?"

Harry smiled. "She was the maid of honor at our wedding." He nudged her hand with his. "Things will get better. I promise."

She wanted to believe him. Maybe with time she would. So she nodded and accepted the warm smile she had missed.

* * *

"I haven't done this in years. I don't know how to date."

Regan rolled her eyes at her mother, getting up from her place on Tammin's bed and walking towards the closet. "You could wear a sack and I'm pretty sure Billy wouldn't notice."

"When I asked you to help, I thought you would actually be productive. Not sarcastic and judgemental."

Regan let out a laugh as she sifted through her mother's clothes. Most of them were something she'd want to steal on a regular basis, but she figured this would need to be a little bit more formal. Her fingers found a beautiful plum colored dress that wasn't too fancy, but would definitely work for the occasion.

"See, this is why I needed you," Tammin said happily, ripping the tag off of the dress. "Bought this three years ago and have never worn it."

"Well, tonight is a perfect night, then."

Tammin left to change in the bathroom, and Regan flopped back on her mother's bed. While she had no plans for the night while her mother was gone, she knew she would probably just surprise Sam at his house later. As she was tossing the idea over in her head, Tammin walked back into the room.

"Get yourself some cute black heels and you're the hottest Mom in the world."

"Stop it," Tammin said, rolling her eyes. She double-checked herself in the mirror. "Now, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, the outfit looks great, Mom. Yes, Billy really likes you. No, I didn't ask him but it's pretty obvious."

Tammin reached out to shove her daughter's shoulder. "Shut up. No, I wanted to talk about something serious." Regan turned, positioning herself so she could sit and look at her mother. "I know Sam's got a house to himself now, and I know you're turning twenty-one in June, but-"

"Please tell me you aren't trying to have a sex talk."

Tammin rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you know how it works." Her eyes grew soft. "I just want to make sure you're using protection."

Regan had never wanted a conversation to end more in her life. "Mom-"

"I'm just asking," Tammin interrupted before Regan could complain. "Look, I had you at twenty, and while you turned out completely perfect, I wish I would have had you later, once I was already set in my marriage and a career."

"I understand," Regan replied, "but can we please stop talking about this, like now?"

Tammin nodded and stood from her bed, going over to her closet and plucking out a pair of cute black heels from her shoe organizer. Once she had slipped them on her feet, she turned to Regan. "Well?"

"Again, Billy would still think you were beautiful if you wore a sack, but this will blow him away."

"It's been so long since I've been on a date," Tammin confessed, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "I'm nervous. Is that weird?"

"No, but you don't need to be. Anyone can see Billy absolutely adores you."

A goofy grin spread across her mother's face as Tammin glanced down at her watch. "I'm glad I'm the one that has to pick him up. Gives me something to do so I'm not sitting here waiting like an anxious teenager."

Regan laughed, pushing her mom lightly out of her bedroom. "Go on, get out of here. And make sure you tell me everything when you get back."

Tammin collected her keys and purse, starting the trek to the front door when she suddenly turned. "You sure you're okay with this? With me going on a date?"

"Mom, you deserve happiness. I know you've been lonely without dad. Please go and have fun."

Her mother smiled, walking back to press a quick kiss on Regan's forehead before she left with a large grin. Regan laughed and shook her head, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Once she heard the rumbling of her mom's car drive away, Regan walked back to her room to change into her sweats. She was sure Sam wouldn't mind all that much. As she was pulling her legs into her pants, she heard a knock on the door.

"What did you forget?" she called out to her mother as she walked towards the front door.

"My tube of lipstick," Tammin replied from the other side of the glass. Regan quickly grabbed it from where it was on the kitchen counter and swung the door open, hand shooting out to hand it to her mother.

Tammin accepted it with a smile before nudging the girl next to her. "Someone else came to say hi."

Regan's eyes were locked onto Leah, widening with surprise as Tammin looked between the two.

"I'm off," Tammin said softly. "I'll see you when I get home." The look in her eyes let Regan know she wanted details when she got home.

As her mother took off again, Leah let out an uncomfortable smile. It looked like being there physically made her sick, her nose crinkled in disgust, but she was there. Leah was standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Leah asked, her tone a bit too harsh but Regan didn't blame her.

Regan wordlessly nodded, opening the door wider so Leah could squeeze through. As she shut the door once more, she knew she wasn't making it to Sam's that night.

* * *

 **Leah is back! How many of you were expecting that? I hope you enjoyed! What do you guys think Leah is going to say?**


	29. Twenty-Eight

**Sorry for the cliffhanger of the last chapter! Had to keep you on your toes! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Leah had been at Regan's house for ten minutes and she hadn't said a word.

Regan didn't know what she expected. She wasn't sure any scenario in her mind would live up to what would happen when Leah finally did decide to speak. All Regan knew was that she was anxiously awaiting that moment as she sat across the from Leah on her couch, hands locked together as she tried to look anywhere but her guest.

"Do… do you want anything to drink?" Regan finally asked. "We have orange juice, and I'm pretty sure we have chocolate milk-"

"Why?" Leah suddenly interrupted, eyes locking on her old best friend. Regan had noticed that the light had seemingly left Leah's eyes, replaced by a harsh stare. She knew it was her fault, but she still didn't like seeing it there.

"Why do we have chocolate milk?" Regan asked, confused. "My mom drinks it."

Leah rolled her eyes. But it wasn't in the friendly, sarcastic way she used to. This was different, cold. It let Regan know just what Leah thought of her now. "Why did you chose Sam? Out of everyone to fall in love with, why the person I was in love with?"

Regan didn't have an explanation, not one that would make sense to her friend. She opened and closed her mouth, feeling like an idiot under Leah's withering gaze. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Regan nodded as she stared back down at her fingers. She tried to formulate what she was going to say in her head. She had never wanted to hurt Leah. She didn't meant to fall in love with Sam. A string of excuses that she realized would fall on deaf ears.

So she decided to tell the truth.

"I wanted to be selfish," she admitted.

At Leah's glare, she continued.

"Leah, you know I that when I love, I give my all. To my family and friends. And while being friends with you has been the greatest privilege of my life, I've spent those years of friendship trying to please you. I wasn't trying to be the best version of myself, but the best version of the best friend you wanted. When my dad left, I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want my mom to hear me talk about how much I hated him. But I cried to your dad almost every night." Regan shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. "I've tried to be selfless for as long as I could, but in that moment I just wanted something for myself."

"So being my best friend was a burden to you?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Regan replied. She could see it on Leah's face. "This isn't going to help, but do you know how long I hid my feelings for Sam?"

Leah chose not to answer, just winced at the name.

"I've liked him since Halloween. Well, I realized I liked him on Halloween. I reckon I liked him way before that." Regan swallowed thickly, and the tears started burning in her eyes. She did her best not to let them fall. "I've been in love with him for so long."

"And I haven't?" Leah demanded, jumping up from her place on the loveseat. "I haven't loved him? Regan, he broke my heart when he ended things. And I convinced myself that you would never return his feelings, because you loved me more. Losing trust in him meant nothing compared to losing trust in you."

"I know," Regan said softly. "I know how much you're hurting."

"No, you don't!" Leah snapped. "You don't know, and you know why? Because you haven't been sitting in your room, wishing that he would change his mind. You haven't been cancelling all these wedding plans that you stupidly made with someone who didn't really love you. And you aren't the one that's lonely every single goddamn night. That's me, Regan, not you."

"That was me. Leah, that was me before all this."

"No, it wasn't. Because you didn't have a best friend that completely betrayed you."

The world around the two of them fell silent. Regan stared at Leah with wide eyes. Leah's chest was rising and falling from the breaths she was taking, her eyes narrowed and searching to see if her words had hit their mark. And they had. Regan felt the hurt hit her like a stab in the gut, wincing when Leah's words actually hit her.

"You're right, I didn't."

"You _didn't_?" Leah asked, referring to the use of the past tense.

"No, I didn't. But now, I have a best friend who won't even look me in the eye. And while she thinks I've completely forgotten her and thrown all thoughts of her to the wind, she doesn't realize that it hurts me just as much as it hurts her."

"Are you seriously trying to play the victim right now?" Leah asked incredulously. "Regan, you stole my husband away from me!"

"I know!" Regan screamed, and she finally felt it. Felt the tear roll down her cheek. "I know I did, Leah, and I hate myself for it. I'm always going to hate myself for it. But I'm so damn tired of being so sad!" Leah fell quiet as Regan's explosion, so Regan took it as her cue to move on. "Sam makes me happy. I know it's hard to hear and I know you absolutely loathe me for it, but he makes me happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time and you know what? I'm not going to sit here and be scolded for feeling that way, especially when you're just saying everything I've already thought myself.

You want to yell at me, go ahead. You want to call me a bad person, go ahead. But that's not going to change the fact that I am in love with Sam and I'm finally happy, and for once, I am putting myself first. Does that make me selfish? Yes. Does that make me a bad person? Probably. But I have said sorry countless times. I have made Sam think that I regret my choice countless times. I have told myself I was never going to forgive myself countless times, but I'm done. So go ahead and hate me, Leah. Just know that nothing you say is anything new, and it's not going to change how I feel."

There. It was finally off her chest, finally out in the open. And while she would later cry over what a bad friend she was being because it really was her fault, she was going to stand her ground now. She was going to fight for her happiness right now.

Leah stared at her, eyes unblinking. Regan couldn't decipher the emotion in her eyes, but she saw them fill with tears. Suddenly, Leah was standing and looking down at Regan from where she had planted herself.

"He chose you, Regan. Do you know how much that hurt? And then, you chose him back. My best friend. You didn't even think about it."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

Leah rubbed the back of her sweatshirt against her eyes. "I know you're happy, Regan. And somewhere deep down, I know I'm probably happy for you. But not today. I don't know if ever. And I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm fine with it."

And with that, Leah started walking towards the door. Regan jolted upwards. "So that's it, then?" Regan asked, but she already knew the answer. And this goodbye was a lot easier than the first, because she knew what was coming.

She knew Leah was never going to forgive her. She had already told herself Leah wouldn't suddenly have a change of heart and realize what Regan felt. But it still hurt to see her turn and look back at Regan with a look of pure hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah," Leah replied with a sense of finality. "Yeah, that's it."

When the door closed, Regan didn't cry. Just felt the hollowness spread through her as she sat back down on the couch.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

It was the fourth time Sam had asked since she'd shown up. Rolling over to stare at him, she nodded.

"I was sad, but it isn't going to change anything. It's not going to change how she feels about me. It's not going to change how I feel about you." She pressed a quick kiss to his naked chest, hearing the thrum of his heartbeat as she did. "I think the guilt will hit me later, but right now I just feel numb to it."

"Well, I'll be here for you when it sets in." His lips were soft against her forehead as he suddenly rolled off the bed. Regan curled into the sheets, bringing them over her chest as she watched him walk to his dresser and pull on pajama bottoms. "Want some?" he offered, holding out a big shirt she could slip into.

Regan accepted the fabric and pulled it over her head. It was warm and soft and smelled like Sam. She followed him to the kitchen of his new house, watching from a place at his bar as he started pulling ingredients out of the fridge. He grinned at her raised brow.

"I can cook, you know."

"I was wondering more of what you're doing cooking at midnight, not the fact that you can cook." Though, the new tidbit of information did surprise her.

He shrugged before sending her a smirk. "We worked up an appetite." She barely had time to slap her hand over the skin on his arm before he chuckled. "Plus, I figured with the whole Leah thing happening, you hadn't eaten dinner."

"How are you so calm about all this?" Regan questioned. "I mean, you guys were together since sophomore year."

A tiny bit of light left Sam's eyes as he looked at her seriously. "I'm always going to regret hurting Leah. But I guess I've grown numb to it, too. And I have no regrets about being in love with you."

Regan couldn't help but smile as she leaned over, accepting the kiss he offered. "I have regrets about hurting Leah, but none about loving you."

She watched him cook and felt her heart swell with happiness. It wasn't going to ever get better than this, being with him and knowing how in love he was with her. Feeling that same love in return.

"I might have lied when I said I could cook. I can really only make macaroni and scrambled eggs."

Regan let out a laugh before walking to the other side of the counter, inspecting the mush that was cooking in the pot. "Let me cook. I'll teach you some other things this summer."

"Deal," he replied with a smile. "Now let's see how you decide to salvage this."

* * *

 **So Leah didn't quite forgive Regan, but I mean, can you blame her? I hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. Twenty-Nine

**Sorry for the wait! I just got back from a ten day trip to Tennessee (absolutely beautiful state) and just got home last night at midnight! I whipped up this chapter for you at like three in the morning as a celebratory "I'm Home" for you guys, so if there are any errors I'll go back later tonight or tomorrow to fix them. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I hope you know that I expect to hear everything," Regan stated when her mother walked through the door to The Mudhouse. Tammin was wearing a blinding grin as she sat at the bar, swiveling in her chair until she faced Regan.

"I would have told you last night if you had been home, but you had to go and be with your boyfriend."

"Stop stalling, Tammin!" Paula demanded from beside Regan, a grin on her face. "I have been waiting for you and Billy Black to get your heads out of your asses for years, and you will not rob me of my chance to hear about your first date."

Regan nodded in agreement with her boss.

Tammin sent them both a smile. "He told me I looked beautiful as soon as he answered the door. I haven't been called beautiful in years."

"I tell you that you look beautiful all the time," Regan reminded her.

"Sweetie, I love you but you don't matter in terms of compliments. You're biased," Paula mentioned, turning to Regan to give her a raised brow. "Now shut up and let your mom talk."

"Right."

Tammin let a laugh escape. "We drove to the restaurant and talked. You know he's had a crush on me since junior year? We were in art class together and at first he was hesitant about being partnered up with a freshman but he said I stole his heart in the first five seconds."

Regan and Paula couldn't help the sighs that left their mouths. It was just too romantic to pass up.

"He told me he regretted never going after me and letting Eric get to me first. And the topic of Eric got us talking about our spouses. He talked about Sarah and how much he loved her, and I talked about the same with Eric. And while we wish our first marriages hadn't ended the way they did, he said he was happy he finally got to ask me on that date."

"Mom, it sounds amazing."

"Reg, he told me Sarah wouldn't want anyone better for him. He told me that he knew she would approve of me being around her husband and son. It was the sweetest thing he could have said, and it just calmed all my nerves and I was relaxed the rest of the night."

"When are you going out with him again?" Paula demanded, Regan nodding in excitement. Lindsay, another waitress at the diner, enviously looked at the two as she served someone coffee. "Please tell me it's soon."

"He asked me if I wanted to go to a movie next Wednesday."

Regan smiled as her mother's eyes lit up. She was happy things were working out for Tammin at last. She slid her hand across the counter and placed it on her mother's fingers, squeezing them gently.

"I'm glad you're so happy."

"And you as well," Tammin replied.

"I'm just glad my hard-headed Hamilton girls stopped being so stubborn," Paula chimed in , bumping Regan's hip with hers with a wide smile.

When Sam picked her up from work nearly five hours later, she decided she was quite happy she had stopped being so stubborn as well.

* * *

Sam collapsed onto the couch with an annoyed look on his face as Jared trailed in behind him, prattling on about something Regan couldn't hear properly over the sound of the sink water running.

"Jared, I'm begging you to shut the hell up."

"Stop thinking about banging Regan for five seconds and help me with this."

"No."

Regan twisted the faucet until the water stopped and made her way to the living room. She accepted the open place on the couch next to Sam and fell into his arm, immediately wiggling to get closer to his side. "What do you need help with?"

"He wants to know how to talk to Hadley without sending her running for the hills. He's got the general foot-in-mouth syndrome."

Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look. It took a while, but you got the girl, alright? You got her and I see how amazing and wonderful it is in your thoughts, and I want that for myself. I want what you have with Regan. So can you please stop dicking around for a few minutes and help me out here?"

Regan gave Sam a gentle slap in the chest when he groaned. "Jared, Hadley's probably very different from me. What Sam and I have will be a complete one-eighty than what you guys will have. I know it sucks, but you've got to stick it out."

Jared let out a groan. "Waiting sucks."

Sam and Regan let out small laughs. After a few moments, Jared said his goodbyes and walked through the front door. She could hear the rips and tears of his clothes as he phased.

"I feel bad for him," Regan commented as she leaned back in Sam's arms once more. "Why wouldn't you help him?"

Sam shrugged before his eyes locked with hers. "An imprint is the most sacred bond of the Quileute tribe. It's hard to ignore. Hadley will find out soon enough." Regan threw her arm around his middle and leaned into his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat."What they have is something special. I couldn't help him if I tried. Plus," Sam added, pressing a quick kiss to Regan's head, "I've seen the way she looks at him when she forgets she's supposed to be stubborn."

"Yeah?" Regan asked, looking up at him. It gave her hope that maybe Jared wouldn't be on his own for too much longer. She hoped he wouldn't be. He was the kind of person who deserved someone.

"It's the same look I used to see on you."

"Well, you'll never have to see me look that way again."

When he kissed her, there was an understanding in his lips that she'd never felt before. And maybe, she thought, he and Jared were more alike than she'd thought.

And if she was admitting things, maybe Hadley wasn't that far off from the person Regan used to be.

* * *

Regan had chickened out three times in the minute she'd been standing at the door.

Her breath was coming out in little huffs as she ran over the pros and cons of knocking on the door. The pros included closure and getting the last word. The cons included being severely embarrassed, belittled, and absolutely nothing coming out of it, thus making it a worthless visit.

But she had to try.

Things with her father were good. They weren't perfect by any means, but it was getting there. If she could mend things with her father, she could at least try to knock on the door.

Before she lost her courage, she surged forward and knocked on the crumbling door on the crumbling house. When it swung open, she was surprised it wasn't slammed back in her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Joshua Uley had lived on the outskirts of La Push for as long as Regan could remember. After leaving Allison Uley when Sam was only five, he had travelled around the world for a while until he decided to settle just outside of La Push. Whether it was to torture his wife and son with the knowledge that he was there and just didn't want to see them, Regan didn't know. All she knew was that this was the man that had caused emotional pain.

"Hello, sir," Regan said, voice quiet. "I'm Regan H-"

"I know who you are," Joshua interrupted. "You're with my boy. He left Clearwater for you."

She didn't like the way he said _my_ boy. Like he had a claim on Sam. He hadn't for a long time. "May I come in?"

"Depends. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk."

Joshua Uley nodded. Looks wise, she could have been talking to Sam himself. Though Sam had his mother's kind eyes, there was no other trace of her in him. No one could deny that he was Joshua Uley's son. Even when they wanted to.

But the man standing before her wasn't Sam. He was a coward who couldn't face his own mistakes.

"That's all Clearwater wanted to do. Wanted me and my boy to sit down and just _talk_. I just wanted her to stop talking. Talking doesn't solve much, I've noticed."

Regan was regretting ever knocking on his door. "Then don't talk. Listen."

Joshua rose an eyebrow as he stared, leaning against the threshold of the front door.

"I love your son. He's a wonderful person. He came from nothing and yet still has everything that counts. Love, friendship, kindness. You gave him none of that. And I'm asking you once and once only if you regret leaving him. I want to know the truth."

The man in front of her stared at her for a moment before he let out a low whistle. "You practiced that one for a long time in the mirror, didn't you?" By the stony face Regan sent, he shrugged. "You want to know the truth? Fine. I made the right choice all those years ago. Because while you think he's got love and friendship and kindness and all that shit that doesn't matter, he's also got a negative side. The kind of side that will leave his future bride so he can fuck her best friend."

Regan couldn't speak. She open and closed her mouth like a fish, words and insults flashing through her brain, but she couldn't manage to get them out. He grinned, an ugly smirk that made Regan want to cringe.

"Looks like you've got some negatives too. Tell me Hamilton, don't you have a dad that walked out on you?"

She felt her spine straighten as she glared. "You will not come near Sam. You will not come near me. When he makes something of himself and makes money, you will not come begging for some. You get within even five hundred feet from us, we'll file for a restraining order." Regan didn't even bother to see the look on his face, just turned on her heel. "And by the way, my father apologized to me for leaving. Makes him more of a man than you'll ever be, you absolute fucking jackass."

With a satisfying slam, Regan settled into her car and swerved out of Joshua Uley's was pretty sure she hit a potted plant in the process, but she didn't care.

He couldn't hurt Sam anymore. He couldn't cause more damage.

Regan wouldn't allow it.

* * *

 **It felt so good to get this chapter out to you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Thirty

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To say Sam was upset that Regan had gone and seen Joshua was an understatement. To him, there was no point in trying to understand Joshua. He was just someone that needed to be forgotten.

"He could have hurt you, Regan. Did you think about that?"

"Of course I thought about it," Regan responded, crossing her arms over her chest. He was pacing back and forth in the living room of his house while Regan sat on the couch. He hadn't stilled in over ten minutes. "Could you stop...moving?"

He turned to her with a glare. "I'm sorry, is this bothering you?"

Regan rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Sam. Sit down."

He sighed but didn't deny her request, moving to situate himself on the couch next to her.

"I went to go see your dad because I wanted to know if he was going to be a part of our lives." Regan ran her hand through her hair and copied his sigh. "I knew what it was like to have a father walk out on you. I just thought-"

"My dad's not like yours, Reg." Sam shook his head. "I'm glad that yours realized that he was making a mistake not having you in his life. But mine won't ever realize that. Trust me."

She saw the way his eyes drooped closed as he was talking and ran her fingers over the dark circles there. "What's wrong? There's something else."

Sam hadn't wanted to tell her. He didn't want to worry her. But, of course, she knew him too well. He sighed (she thought there was too much sighing going on) and leaned into her hand.

"Jacob phased."

Regan's eyes widened and Sam nodded his head. "Jake? When?"

"Last night. He went to the movies with that Swan girl and phased the second he got back."

Regan recognized the name. Bella Swan, the daughter of the Forks chief of police, Charlie Swan. She remembered Embry mentioning that she and Jacob were getting close ever since the Cullens had left.

"Doesn't that mean there's another vampire in town?" Regan asked, recalling the Quileute tribe legends. Sam's arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side. She felt the slight pressure of his lips on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"They aren't coming anywhere near you, believe me."

"I'm not worried about me," she reminded him, turning her head to she could press a kiss to his forearm. "Please be careful."

"We always are."

With gentle fingers, Sam brought his other hand up to touch the scars at the bottom of her chin. They had faded some with help from the special medication and ointment the doctor had given her, but they were still pink and puckered on her skin. Regan sat still and let him run his fingers over them.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, pressing a kiss to the crease in her elbow, where the scars stopped. "Do they bother you?"

"Not so much anymore." Her own hand came up to drag across the scars. "They used to, but I guess I've gotten used to them."

"How could you ever get over these?"

"Because I love you."

He looked down at her to make sure. When he saw the affection in her eyes, he let out a breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."

She knew she'd most likely never truly forgive himself for hurting her. But he was getting there, and that was all she needed.

Her fingers found his, and when they threaded together Regan squeezed his hand.

* * *

"Jacob's sick and Billy won't let me anywhere near him," Tammin said in an annoyed voice when Regan walked through the door of her home. "It's been going on for nearly two weeks."

"Maybe Billy just doesn't want you to catch what Jake has?" Regan suggested, feeling guilty. It wasn't Billy's fault that he wanted to make sure his son was okay after phasing into a giant wolf.

"I care about Jake too," Tammin complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just offered to bring them some dinner. Maybe some medicine. And he just shooed me off and shut the door."

Regan gave her mom a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out, Mom."

Tammin just nodded, face still displaying that she was lost in thought.

"Want some dinner?" Regan asked, walking towards the kitchen and rummaging through some of the cupboards. "We have rice somewhere, I think."

"Are you moving in with Sam?"

Regan dropped out of her tip-toed position and turned to stare at her mom. Tammin was fiddling with her fingers, something she never did. "What?"

Tammin sat at the kitchen counter, throwing her arms onto the granite and putting them under her chin. "I just… I feel like you're over there a lot and maybe you two had been discussing it. And I wanted you to know that it's okay with me, I'm just…"

"I know," Regan replied, and she reached across the counter to latch onto her mother's hand. Tammin squeezed it so tightly that Regan was afraid she was losing circulation. But she didn't dare let go.

"It's been you and me. All this time, just us," Tammin whispered. "I'll just miss you, kid."

"I'm not moving out yet, Mom," Regan said, but her eyes were filled with tears. Sure, she wasn't moving out just that moment, but eventually it would happen. And it would be the hardest thing Regan would ever have to do. Harder than hurting Leah. Harder than fighting with Sam.

"But you two are getting there. I see it when I hear you talk about him. Your face lights up and you just get this huge smile."

"Mom," Regan whispered. "I promise you'll always have me."

"I know," Tammin whispered back, and her hand squeezed Regan's again. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Tammin smiled and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. "You better tell Sam that I expect holidays spent at my house. Or with me over there. You aren't getting away from me."

"Mom, you live five minutes down the street."

"I don't care."

Regan laughed, wiping her own tears from her face before walking around to her mom's side of the counter. Her arms were already outstretched when Tammin reached out her own.

"Want to have a girl's night tonight?" Regan asked as she embraced Tammin. Her mother nodded.

"I'll call in for a pizza if you start _Roman Holiday_."

"Deal."

They made it through _Roman Holiday_ and _Sabrina_ ("not the crappy 90's version, Mom") before they fell asleep on the floor of their living room, as they had countless times before.

* * *

"You're gonna want to kill Jake," Jared announced as he walked through the door to Sam's house, instantly grabbing a muffin Regan had made. She gave him a smirk when he dropped it back into the pan, hissing when it burned him.

"Not as much as I want to kill you," Regan chimed before turning to look at him. He was waving his hand around, trying to get some cold air on it. "What'd he do?"

Before Jared could answer, Embry walked through the doors. "You're gonna want to kill Jake!"

"What the hell did Jake do?" Regan questioned.

Embry pointed a thumb behind him just as a small and pale teenager walked through the door.

Regan had never actually met Bella Swan. She had heard stories about her, usually from Paul, who liked to complain. All she knew was that she had been in love with Edward Cullen and that when the vampire clan had up and left, Bella had been a wreck. Regan could see the dark circles underneath her eyes and instantly felt sorry for her.

"I take it you're the reason I'm gonna hate Jake?" Regan questioned, sending her a smile. She saw Bella's eyes quickly dart to the scars that littered her skin, but it had stopped bothering Regan a long time ago. It was human nature to stare at things.

"P-please don't hate him on my account," Bella stuttered out. Embry rolled his eyes while Jared tried to hide his snicker.

"I was just joking," Regan said, giving her another smile so she knew it was just an ice breaker. "I'm Regan. You must be Bella Swan?"

"The vampire girl," Jared corrected, grabbing a muffin as Regan shook Bella's hand. "And also the girl who knows about werewolves, thanks to Jacob Black."

Regan whirled on Jared. "He did _what_?"

Bella shook her head furiously. "N-no, he didn't tell me. I had heard the legends before and I just put it together."

Regan scoffed. "Which he helped with, no doubt. Doesn't surprise me. Jake would want anyone important in his life to know." Regan just couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Sam wasn't going to be happy. "Jesus Christ, Jared, can you have manners and offer our guest some?"

Jared held out a muffin to Bella. She accepted it with shaking fingers.

"So Jake found his way around Sam's gag order," Embry said, chewing thoughtfully on a muffin. "What'd he tell you? Did he tell you we can read each other's thoughts when we're phased?"

"Shut up, these are trade secrets!" Jared smacked Embry on the back of his head. The muffin in his hands almost went flying, but didn't.

Regan kicked the back of Jared's chair. "Stop being so melodramatic."

Bella was watching the exchange with interest. Her head turned to the front door when they heard footsteps, and Regan smiled as Sam when he walked through the door. He immediately sought her out and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss that made Jared cough in annoyance.

"Where's Paul?" Regan asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Kicking Jake's ass," Jared replied.

Bella seemed to pale even more. Regan just sighed. They'd be fine in a matter of minutes.

Sure enough, she heard them talking and laughing outside just a few moments later. Paul immediately went for a muffin, shoving it in his mouth before Regan could direct her glare at him. Jake gave her a sheepish smile.

"Don't smile at me," Regan scolded, but her voice was playful. "I'm mad at you."

Jacob rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair and offering her a one-armed hug. "How mad was your mom?"

"You'll owe her twelve apologies, of course."

"It's not actually my fault," Jacob reminded her.

"True. But she thought you were denying one of her meals and she got very upset."

Jacob just chuckled before he gestured towards Bella. The two walked back outside, and Regan could see them walking towards the beach. Sam wrapped his arms around her again.

"Don't give him too hard a time, okay?"

"Paul?" Sam called. Paul looked over at them. "Did you get a couple of good hits in?"

Paul smirked and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! We're nearing the end of Regan and Sam, sad to say. What do you guys think will happen next?**


	32. Thirty-One

**The time has come, loves. The last official chapter of Skulls and Bones. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Please tell me you're being careful," Regan insisted as she sat with Sam in his room. He had come home after patrolling and had flopped onto his bed, too tired to do much else. Regan had immediately joined him on the bed and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"We're being careful," he responded, leaning up. Regan bent down and accepted the kiss he offered. "It's hard with Jake around. All he thinks about is Bella."

Regan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the imprinted wolves are worse. How many times has Paul complained about Jared thinking about Hadley?"

Sam chuckled. "Point taken."

Regan heard her cell phone ring in the pocket of her jeans, across the room. She had stripped out of them in favor of pajamas the second she had gotten home from her shift. Placing another quick kiss to Sam's head, she rolled off the bed and padded over to where her phone was, fishing around for it in her pocket before she finally found it.

"Hello?"

" _Regan?_ "

It was Jared's voice, but it was different. It was twinged with a touch of emotion Rgan couldn't decipher over the phone.

"Jared? What's up?"

" _Could you put Sam on the phone?_ "

Regan nodded even though Jared wouldn't see her before she walked back over to where Sam was buried in the pillows. She rubbed a hand down his arm and shook, making sure he was awake. "Jared wants to talk to you."

Sam groaned, rolling over to the right side of his face was visible. He grabbed the phone from Regan's hand and sighed. "What do you want, Jared?"

Regan couldn't hear what Jared said on the other line, but Sam was suddenly sitting up. There was an unrecognizable hurt in his eyes, and she saw the beginnings of tears starting to form. "What?"

"What's happening? Is everyone okay?" Regan asked, but Sam didn't answer.

"How did it happen?"

Regan tried to lean in close, but Sam quickly stood from the bed, pacing around the room. He was running his hand through his hair and breathing deeply. Regan's head immediately started swimming. Which wolf had gotten hurt? Was Embry okay? Paul? Jacob?

"Alright," Sam said, his voice cracking. "I'll be there in five minutes." His gaze shifted towards Regan, and the sadness in his eyes made her want to cry. "No, it's alright. I'll tell her."

Sam ended the phone call and let out a short cry, his hands fisting in his hair. Regan immediately rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What happened? What's wrong? I'm here, Sam, I'm here."

"Regan," he whispered, hugging her back tightly. His grip got tighter and started to ache, but Regan didn't want him to let go. "I'm so sorry, Regan. I'm so, so sorry."

"Sam, what's going on?" Regan asked softly, brushing a tear that had escaped off Sam's cheek. "You can tell me."

"Regan." He let her go just enough to look at her. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and he wished he wouldn't have to see the sadness that would replace it. "Regan, it's Harry. He had a heart attack."

Regan felt the world around her silence. All she could hear was herself breathing. The breath that was slowly coming out in slower pants and she processed Sam's words. Her eyes filled with tears. "Is he okay? Is he at the hospital? We'll go to the hospital."

"Regan." It was in the tone of his voice. She knew. She didn't need his next words. "He's gone."

She lost her footing. She felt like there was no weight in her legs, like they were made of jelly. He caught her before she could tumble to the ground, held her as the tears started falling down her cheeks. A heart wrenching sob left her lips as he lowered the both of them to the hardwood floor. She gripped his arm, shaking her head.

"I'm here," he repeated her words from earlier. "I'm here, Regan."

She knew he was. But Harry wasn't.

Regan buried her face in Sam's chest. Neither one cared that Sam had promised to go there. Neither one cared that Regan's tears were falling between them, landing on Sam's skin like raindrops.

"I'm here," he said again.

Regan just let out a quiet sob.

* * *

Seeing Sue Clearwater in her house after so many months without her was odd.

Regan was numbly sitting on the couch, watching as Sue cried into Tammin's shoulder. Sue had been there for most of the day, while the whereabouts of Leah and Seth were unknown. Regan wanted to ask Sam where they were when it had happened, but she figured Sam was the last person Leah wanted to speak to.

"It'll be alright, Sue," Tammin said, trying to comfort the sobbing woman.

Regan stood from the couch and made her way outside. It was raining beyond her front porch, and Regan couldn't help but think how fitting it was. She stepped out into the rain and before she knew what she was doing, she was walking. She was walking past her house and past her neighbors and she continued to walk until she got to the Clearwaters' home.

"Leah?" she called, hoping for a response. "Seth?"

A rustling behind her caught her attention and she turned. She had seen Sam in his wolf form before, a startling black the color of ink. This wolf was one she hadn't seen before, a beautiful slate grey with white undertones. The wolf was staring at her, and Regan could see the hurt in its eyes.

She would know those eyes anywhere. She had spent her entire childhood telling Leah that she would kill to have her eyes.

"Leah?" she whispered. The wolf stared at her before it lowered its head. In the time it took Regan to blink, it wasn't a wolf standing in front of her anymore, but the shell of her best friend. Leah was looking at her, tears in her eyes.

"I phased. I phased and he died," Leah said softly. Regan saw her feet start to wobble,saw the way her knees buckled. Regan rushed over and caught her best friend in her arms, shrugging her jacket off of her body and wrapping it around Leah's naked frame. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Regan whispered, holding Leah close. She could hear Leah's sobs clearly, even with the rain falling around them. She could feel Leah's hurt like it was her own. "I promise you, it's not your fault."

"Regan," Leah cried out, gripping her old friend's arm tighter. "It hurts."

"I know it does," Regan said, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry, Leah."

"I want to be mad," Leah continued. "I want to be mad at you."

Regan couldn't speak. Her throat was closed up and Leah's tears had brought a new kind of pain to her heart. She just held Leah closer and tried to brace the pain.

"I want to be mad at you," Leah repeated, "but I need my best friend."

"I'm here," Regan told her, pulling her in even tighter. "You can be mad at me tomorrow. Today, I'm here."

Leah fell against Regan's body and continued to sob.

Paul found the two of them hours later, Seth in tow. Regan released her best friend and watched as Paul offered a tee to Leah that looked big enough to be a dress. Leah accepted the shirt but made no move to get up.

"C'mon, Lee," Regan whispered. "Let's go get you dressed and out of the rain, okay?"

Leah accepted Regan's arm as the latter pulled her up, walking to the front door of the Clearwater house and pushing the door open. The two walked to Leah's room and Regan stood outside the door while Leah changed into the tee. When she emerged, Seth had come to stand next to Regan.

"Leah," he said softly, and Regan moved so Leah could fling herself at her little brother.

As the two Clearwater siblings hugged, Regan tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. For now, they were okay.

And when Leah reached out her hand and grabbed Regan's, she allowed herself a moment of foolishness, to hope that they would be okay too.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sam asked that night. The lights were off and they were both lying in Sam's bed, Regan staring at the ceiling. His hand reached out and found hers, intertwining their fingers.

Regan nodded.

"I don't believe you," he said, turning over so he could look at her. "Talk to me, Reg."

"I don't know what to say," she admitted, squeezing his hand. "I'm upset, Sam."

"I know you are. Tell me, Regan. Don't bottle it up."

"I'm good at bottling," Regan replied, moving closer. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned against his chest, accepting the warmth he offered. His fingers drove lazy patterns on her arm.

"But bottling isn't good for you," Sam said.

Regan didn't know what to say. Harry was her father for the better part of five years. Harry had been there her whole life. When Eric had left, she had Harry. He was the one who knew how she was feeling and he was the one that knew what she had with Sam couldn't be ignored.

Harry was someone who thought she was worth loving.

Regan squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to go away. Sam saw her face scrunch up and tightened his grip on her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I saw you with Leah today," he whispered.

"Things will be different tomorrow, when she's processed everything." Regan knew it was stupid to think they could just go back to the way things were. It would probably never happen in her lifetime.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy it now."

She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him, nodding. "You're right." She bowed her head and their lips met. It was soft and undemanding, everything she needed at that moment. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Neither one fell asleep that night. When the morning sun started its journey to the sky, Sam looked down at Regan and squeezed her hand. Her face didn't turn away from the morning sky, but he saw the soft smile that crossed her features.

Maybe things weren't going to be fine that day. Maybe it would be hard and they would hurt. But in that moment, Sam knew they would be okay in the long run. He felt it in his bones.

When Regan brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles, he knew she felt it too.

* * *

 **The epilogue will be posted sometime tomorrow, and so I'll save my sappy crying speech until then, but I do want to thank everyone for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoyed the short Leah/Regan reunion. Regan's not off the hook by any means, but Leah needed her friend. I hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue for Skulls and Bones! Information about the sequel is at the end of the chapter, so make sure you take a peek at that. I hope you enjoy the end of Regan's story!**

* * *

"You weren't at the funeral," Regan mentioned, sitting on the bench at First Beach. She knew she'd find Leah there. Leah was sitting on the bench, arms crossed over her chest. Her newly cut hair was flying every which way, since it was now too short to pull back.

"Didn't want to see him like that," Leah responded, shrugging her shoulders. The tattoo of the wolf pack was on display in her tank top, and Regan stared at it for a moment before turning to look at the ocean. "Is it finished?"

Regan nodded.

"Good," Leah replied. It was silent between the two of them for a moment before Leah sighed. "Things aren't going to go back to normal, Regan."

"I know that," Regan replied. She hadn't expected anything to change. She'd long since given up on the idea that she and Leah could be the same as they were before Sam. "So, where does that leave us?"

Leah shrugged again. "Looks like I'm gonna have to put up with you until I stop phasing," she said.

"Looks like it."

They went back to staring at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed on the sand. It reminded Regan too much of the past, when she and Leah could just sit for hours and watch the waves.

"I'm not okay with it," Leah commented. Regan turned her head once more. "But I guess I've got to get used to it."

"I'm sorry," Regan said. When she had apologized months before, Leah hadn't forgiven her. She could see now that she might not ever. But Leah just gave a wry smile and nodded.

"I know you are. But, you can't do anything about it. I've got to forgive you in my own time." Leah casted a look to Regan. It won't happen for a while."

Regan knew.

A wolf howl was heard in the air, carried over by the wind. Leah sighed. "Duty calls," she mentioned, standing from the bench and jogging in the opposite direction. Regan could see the tail end of her phase, watching as her paws disappeared into the forest.

Seconds later, arms wrapped around her middle.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing football with Embry and Paul?" Regan questioned, but she felt the smile creep onto her lips. Sam pressed a kiss to her neck.

"They started fighting, so I got away for a moment."

Regan let out a laugh and looked in the direction Leah had walked off. "Is she doing okay? Be honest."

Sam sighed. "She blames herself for Harry. She blames herself for us, despite telling her over and over again that it was the imprint."

"She blames herself for most things," Regan replied. The guilt ate at her, but she knew she had to let time take its course.

Sam nodded before he heard Embry and Paul call his name from further down the beach. She grinned at him when he groaned, pressing another kiss to her cheek before he started running in the direction of his friends.

"Hey, Uley!" Regan called. He turned. "You still helping me pack up my stuff later? It's not going to move itself!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" he called back before he turned once more and caught up with Paul and Embry.

Regan felt another smile lift the corners of her lips. Lifting her head, she saw the sun peek out of the clouds and remembered that it was supposed to be an unusually warm day for the middle of April.

Regan was wary of hot days in La Push. With a groan, she realized she'd have to move in the heat.

"I just had to move in with him," she whispered under her breath. With his wolf hearing, he caught what she said and sent her a playful glare. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know I love you."

She couldn't hear the words he said back to her, but she saw his lips move to mouth the words "I love you" back to her.

* * *

 **And it's done! I know a lot of you wanted to see more of Leah being upset with Regan, but that's why we have the sequel! The sequel will be about Jared and his imprint Hadley, but Regan is definitely present, so we haven't seen the last of the Leah and Regan drama. I want to thank you guys so much for supporting this story and wanting to see how Regan turned out. You all mean so much to me and are the reason this story is completed today.**

 **The sequel, called _Sleepwalker_ , will be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled. I love you all! Thank you for taking this journey with me.**


End file.
